Deuxième chance
by Sana-fiction
Summary: Après la guerre tout redevint normale hormis une chose. Sakura se laisse mourir sur son lit d'hôpital et ne laisse personne s'approcher d'elle...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour mes chères lecteurs, comment allez-vous ? Tout d'abord, joyeux noël !

Ensuite, je viens avec quelque chose de nouveau, c'est un OS qui sera coupé en plusieurs parties car il est très long. Prenez-le pour une mini fiction si vous voulez mais ce n'en est pas une.

Je tiens à précisez qu'il y aura une présence d'un lemon, mais bien sûr, sur la partie en question je vous préviendrez pour les plus jeunes ou les âmes sensibles.

Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, la seconde partie sera là la semaine prochaine.

Bisoute

Sana

**Deuxième chance – première partie**

La guerre avait bien fait des dégâts, aussi bien matériellement que physiquement. Des pertes d'êtres chers sont survenus, des larmes ont coulés, des cœurs ont saignés. Des villages ont été endommagés, certains plus que d'autres, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Malgré toute cette tragédie, l'espoir était resté dans le cœur des gens, un dessein pour un avenir meilleur.

Grâce à Naruto et Sasuke qui s'étaient alliés durant la bataille, Obito et Madara revenu d'entre les morts n'étaient plus. Tous les Kages revenu à la vie grâce à l'Endo s'étaient volatilisés, laissant un bien précieux dans le cœur des gens, entre autre, celui de l'Uzumaki qui avait revu son père. Mieux, il avait combattu à ses côtés.

Sasuke avait reçu l'absolution, toutes ses erreurs avaient été balayé de la main de la part de Tsunade, soignés par Oroshimaru qui avait disparut on ne sait où avec Juugo. Elle avait crié à qui voulait bien l'entendre, surtout aux hauts placés, que grâce au descendant Uchiha et à son ami l'hôte, ils avaient évité le pire et que de fait, le ténébreux pouvait avoir une deuxième chance et que le blondinet pouvait être cessé d'être appeler démon. Surtout qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection le chakra de Kyuubi et qu'il avait même fait copain/copain avec, tout comme Bee.

Avec de fait, la réintégration de Sasuke, la vérité sur Itachi avait éclaté, grâce à ça, le nom Uchiha fut lavé de toute trahison. Rien ne pouvait arriver de mieux pour le cadet du clan qui n'existait plus. Ce dernier avait changé, il avait appris de ses erreurs, avait pardonné à tous ceux qu'il tenait pour responsable et avait réalisé que Konoha, hormis les dirigeants et Danzo, n'était en rien responsable pour la double mission de son aîné.

Il était resté toutefois le même, taciturne, renfermé sur lui-même, calme, posé, quelque peu encore impassible. Il ne fallait surtout pas s'attendre à le voir éclater de rire ou à faire le fou avec Naruto. Néanmoins, son cœur était allégé, la haine l'ayant quitté. Il souriait en coin, se préoccupait un minimum des autres, il était devenu un rien sociable et il pouvait parler de tout et de rien et ce avec n'importe qui, tout comme un Uchiha le ferait.

Son quotidien, il le partageait souvent avec Naruto, dite personne avec qui il s'entraînait la plupart du temps, ayant bien réalisé les efforts que le blond avait acquis. Mais en rien la jalousie ne l'habitait, loin de là. Il le respectait, il avait fait de l'Uzumaki son égal et c'était réciproque malgré que tous deux aimât se mesurer l'un à l'autre.

Kakashi, qui lui les observait souvent dans l'ombre était fier de Naruto, heureux du retour du brun qui n'était plus du tout celui qu'il avait croisé avant la guerre, remplis de désir de vengeance et de noirceur qui habitait son âme et son cœur. Non, Sasuke était différent et il n'aurait pu espérer mieux. Le village se reconstruisait à petit feu, la princesse limace avait bien récupérée, les chambres à l'hôpital était moins remplis de fait que pas mal de patients étaient soignés. Les Shinobi de la promotion de l'équipe sept que le ninja copieur avait entraîné et qu'il avait vu se briser menaient leurs petites vie tranquillement.

Shikamaru allait se marier avec l'ambassadrice de Suna, belle blonde au caractère bien trempé, Tenten continuait à se perfectionner dans ses armes et ses techniques, surmontant la mort de son coéquipier. Lee restait le même avec Gaï, Ino s'était mise en couple avec Kiba, Saï s'évertuait à rompre la racine jusqu'au dernier membre pour que plus jamais, dans tout le village caché de la feuille y ait de magouille. Shino, restait tout simplement le même, ayant quand même pour objectif de se socialisé avec les gens qui l'entouraient. Ayant pris en compte que finalement, certaines personnes, comme Naruto entre autre, ne le connaissait pas si bien. Choji, et bien, ne changeait pas d'un iota, Hinata et l'Uzumaki commençait à se voir tout doucement et Hiashi n'était pas contre.

En bref, une petite vie tranquille reprenait tout doucement son cours après ses dernières semaines de dur labeur qu'avait été durant la guerre alors que certains d'entre eux pleuraient encore les morts qu'il y avait eu, le chaos qu'ils avaient tous frôlés. Suitgetsu et Karin avaient pu intégrer Konoha en échange de quelques conditions. La rousse continuait à coller l'Uchiha qui lui, n'en avait rien à faire et le lui faisait clairement comprendre alors que le bleu passait son temps à se foutre d'elle.

Malgré tous ses changements, une seule ombre au tableau persistait. Celle d'une jeune fille qui ne quittait pas sa chambre d'hôpital et qui était plus triste que jamais, _Sakura Haruno_. Le destin lui avait bien joué des tours et pas en bien. Durant la guerre, alors que les batailles faisaient rage, elle avait protégé Naruto au puéril de sa vie pour ne pas qu'il ne meurt. Sa seule pensée du moment avait été que jamais, elle n'aurait pu le supporter.

Une attaque qui était destinée au blond avait surgi dont ne sait où et elle s'était mise dans la trajectoire sans réfléchir. L'impact fut rude et douloureux alors que son blondinet s'était époumoné en criant son nom, suivit de Sasuke, mais à ce moment-là, elle ne les avait pas entendus. Elle avait plutôt sentis des milliers d'aiguilles trancher sa chair, de l'électricité fusé dans ses veines et un feu brûlant parcourir la moindre parcelle de sa peau, son chakra la quitté petit à petit sous une horrible torture. Par la suite, elle avait tout simplement perdu connaissance.

A son réveil, soit une semaine plus tôt, elle avait été heureuse de savoir Naruto vivant, la guerre terminée et même Sasuke de retour parmi eux. Mais ce que Tsunade lui avait avoué par la suite l'avait achevé, avait réduit à néant tout ses espoirs et ses rêves. _Elle ne pouvait plus jamais être un Shinobi_. Plus de chakra ne circulait dans son organisme, c'était irréversible, l'attaque qu'elle avait prit de plein fouet, destiné à son meilleur ami avait été pour but d'extraire le démon renard à neuf queue et donner la mort à son hôte.

Comme elle n'abritait aucun démon, son chakra fut extrait, ses organes vitaux atteints et elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'être encore vivante. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas tout, son système immunitaire était très affaibli et son corps était beaucoup plus sujet aux infections, que ce soit virus ou bactéries.

La princesse limace lui avait expliqué, que sans savoir comment, ses lymphocytes B, ceux qui produisaient ses anticorps n'étaient plus efficaces. Que sans qu'elle comprenne comment une telle chose avait pu se produire, durant l'attaque, il y avait eu une mutation génétique qui avait codés les lymphocytes, les rendant inactifs et incapable de produire ses anticorps. Malgré ce malheureux incident, il lui restait quand même le système immunitaire inné qui est à la base avec les lymphocytes killer et les macrophages, en gros, qui _mangent_ et _digèrent _ce qui n'a pas lieu d'être dans le corps.

En bref, son diagnostic n'était pas très glorieux, mais elle pouvait quand même continuer à vivre comme tout civile, à l'exception qu'elle, serait bien plus vite épuisé, plus affaibli. Elle pouvait oublier la voix des ninjas, jamais plus sa vie ne serait comme avant .Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changé chez elle, son caractère qu'elle avait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et pendant la guerre, n'était plus.

Alors qu'avant, elle pouvait envoyer Naruto valdinguer dans un mur, à présent, elle était comme une jeune fille vulnérable, fragile, comme si d'une main, on pouvait la briser. Son corps était devenu frêle alors que par le passé, il était certes féminin, mais robuste. Ses cheveux, ternes, lui tombaient juste en dessous de ses épaules, ayant quelques peu poussés, ils avaient perdu leurs éclats du fait que la jeune fille ne sortait pas au-dehors. Sa peau était constamment pâle, manque de clarté également, ses traits étaient tirés du fait qu'elle dormait très peu. Ses mains étaient devenues très fines et elle avait considérablement maigri, du fait qu'également, elle ne mangeait quasi rien. En clair, la rose se laissait tout simplement aller à sa tristesse qui ne quittait pas ses yeux de jade qui avant, avaient été pétillants et pleins de vie.

Son courage l'avait quitté aussi, pour un rien elle sursautait, elle avait peur de tout et de rien et quand Naruto venait lui rendre visite, elle gardait la tête baissée, ayant bien trop honte de le regarder en face alors qu'elle n'était plus comme lui, _un ninja_. Le blondinet était triste pour elle et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Tous savaient, ce qui touchait Sakura, ce qui lui arrivait et donc, tout le monde savait la sensibilité qui la gagnait, la santé fragile dont elle était sujette. Mais aussi, la peur, la tristesse et l'angoisse qui la rongeait jour après jour. Mais personne, ne pouvait malheureusement lui venir en aide, _ou presque_…

L'aube se levait à peine, mais dans les couloirs de l'hôpital de Konoha, certains médecins ou infirmiers travaillaient déjà. Chacun avait sa propre occupation. Mais dans les couloirs des chambres des malades, une blonde sortie d'une d'entre elles et soupira. Sa patiente ne l'écoutait même plus, pire, c'était à peine si elle la regardait. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, même les visites de Naruto ou de ses amis, elle n'y faisait plus attention alors que tous, s'inquiétaient.

En entendant des pas souples et feutrés sur le sol, elle tourna sa tête vers la droite et elle fut surprise de le voir lui, dans ce couloir au lieu qu'il s'entraîne au-dehors, comme chaque matin. A présent, il était vêtu entièrement de noir, ce qui s'alliait parfaitement avec son physique et sa personnalité, mais il était rare que Sasuke Uchiha se déplace jusqu'ici.

« **Tiens Sasuke, tu me rends visite ici maintenant ?** lança l'Hôkage, légèrement moqueuse.

-**Je viens voir Sakura.**

-**Ce n'est pas la peine.** soupira la blonde, perdant de fait son sourire**. Elle ne veut voir personne.**

-**Justement.** répondit le brun, prenant le plateau que Tsunade tenait à une main. **C'est son petit déjeuner ?**

-**Oui, mais elle n'a pas beaucoup d'appétit en ce moment.**

-**Vous voulez plutôt dire qu'elle fait l'enfant gâté ? Je m'en charge.** »

Sans un mot de plus, toujours aussi calmement et imposant, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit, pour ensuite, pénétré la pièce où son ancienne coéquipière avait élu domicile. Tsunade, elle, était toujours ahuris, c'était bien Sasuke Uchiha qui avait prit le plateau et était entrée dans la pièce sans demander l'avis à qui que ce soit ? Elle se mit à sourire, ce jeune homme-là, elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, hormis ce que Naruto avait conté pendant des heures. Elle pouvait donc dire que même si le ténébreux avait changé sur bien des points, certaines facettes de sa personnalité ne changeaient pas. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle reprit son petit train-train quotidien de chaque matin juste avant de boire sa petite dose de saké, rituelle qu'elle ne manquait jamais, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence…

Sasuke avait à peine mit un pied dans la chambre où siégeait la rose qu'il s'était arrêté net sur place, le plateau de la demoiselle dans une main. Il était droit, pas une émotion ne passait sur son visage, mais ses yeux d'un noir profond brillaient légèrement, signe que ce qui arrivait à l'Haruno le touchait. Après tout, il n'avait pas un cœur de pierre, tout être humain ressentait quelque chose même si lui, durant des années, n'avait ressenti qu'haine et vengeance. C'était révolu à présent.

Depuis qu'il avait prit part à la guerre au coté de Naruto, il avait ressentis diverses sensations depuis bien longtemps refoulés. Amertume, tristesse, peine, angoisse, de la pitié, l'attachement à une amitié jamais brisé, mais surtout, il n'avait pas arrêté de s'inquiété pour la fleur. Pour qui il avait un sentiment plus fort que tout, mais dont il ne savait mettre un mot dessus pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. C'était pour elle, point.

Ses orbes ne pouvaient quitter du regard le corps frêle de la jeune fille droit devant lui, dans la pénombre de cette pièce où les rideaux étaient tirés, signe que la patiente ne voulait aucune lumière, il pouvait voir la position qu'elle avait. Elle était assise, bras entourant ses jambes collés à son buste, tête reposant sur ses genoux et ses cheveux se répandaient comme un voile autour de son visage. Son dos était légèrement courbé et elle ne bougeait pas.

Son corps était à peine vêtu d'une longue blouse affreusement blanche, ce qui ajoutait à la blancheur et la maigreur de la jeune fille. Le brun se demandait à quoi elle pouvait penser, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et pourquoi elle ne voulait pas combattre cette fichu saloperie qui s'était emparé d'elle et passer au-dessus de ça. Il savait que sa vie ne serait plus la même, elle devait juste y faire fasse, aussi dur que cela pouvait être.

Jamais ô grand jamais il ne l'avait vu si vulnérable. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de ne jamais la laisser sans échapper, pour bien s'assurer que plus rien de fâcheux ne puisse lui arriver. Evidemment, une tel pensé ne le surpris pas le moins du monde, après tout, étant gosse, il avait toujours voulu la protéger, elle avait toujours tenu une place à part dans son petit cœur meurtri, mais personne ne le savait, c'était son secret. Et rien de ses paroles ou de ses actes ne pouvaient le trahir.

Il inspira un bon coup et s'avança, les visites de Naruto ne l'avait pas aidé, elle avait remballé tout leur amis. Kakashi, elle faisait comme s'il n'existait pas, quand à l'Hôkage, il ne savait pas, mais vu la tête qu'elle tirait l'instant d'avant, elle devait faire choux blanc. C'était à lui d'agir, et le plus vite serait le mieux.

Une fois juste à côté du lit, alors que le jeune homme restait toujours impassible, visage qui ne le quittait jamais et que Sakura n'avait pas encore daigné relever la tête, il posa le plateau sur le lit, juste au pied de la fleur. Cette dernière releva un rien la tête pour voir ce qu'on venait de déposer et leva un peu plus la tête, la tournant légèrement de biais pour voir qui venait encore une fois, de l'importuné avec un plateau repas.

Si elle fut surprise de voir Sasuke à son chevet, elle n'en montra rien. Par contre, ainsi, le brun pouvait voir l'étendu des dégâts. Son si joli visage était cadavérique et cerné, ses yeux avaient tout simplement perdu la joie de vivre, ses joues étaient légèrement creuses, quant à ses cheveux qui n'avait pas été égalisés, ils lui tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules et sa poitrine. Bizarrement, ils avaient quand même assez vite poussés.

Elle ne parla pas et replaça sa tête sur ses genoux, rompant ainsi leurs lien visuelle, mais Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser démonter. Il était temps qu'elle se bouge, qu'elle mange, qu'elle prenne soin d'elle au lieu de se laisser aller comme une loque.

« **Mange Sakura.** »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et il cru qu'elle ne le ferait jamais, mais alors qu'il allait reformuler son ordre sur un ton un rien plus dure, elle murmura quelques mots qu'il entendit, malgré la bassesse du ton employé.

« **Je n'ai pas faim.**

-**Ton corps à besoin de nourriture, arrête de faire ta gamine.** »

Lentement, la rose releva la tête pour regarder son visiteur, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais il pouvait voir à quel point elle était au bout du rouleau, l'eau s'imprégner dans ses orbes verte, les tremblements de ses mains. Pour l'Uchiha, il n'était pas question qu'elle continue à se laisser aller.

« **Mange.**

-**Je m'en fou de tes sarcasmes, pars, je ne veux voir personne.** »

Elle n'élevait pas la voix, elle murmurait à peine et le ténébreux pouvait entendre les tremblements dans sa voix, il soupira. Jamais encore il n'avait vu quelqu'un aussi bas, même elle qui dans sa jeunesse, était d'une sensibilité à faire s'arracher les cheveux. Son blondinet avait eu raison de venir le voir pour lui expliquer la situation, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait aussi loin. Il soupira et il prit place au bord du lit, Sakura ne broncha pas.

« **Tu sais ce qui va arriver Sakura si tu continue comme ça ?** »

Pas de réponse, Sasuke décida donc de lui foutre la trouille, peut-être que ça marcherait.

« **Tu vas te retrouver seule.**

-**Je suis déjà seule.** répondit-elle.

-**N'importe quoi, tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi, tu sais, ceux que tu remballes. Tes parents aussi.**

-**Ça leur passera.**

-**Comment peux-tu être si égoïste ? Tu as encore la chance de les avoir.** »

Tous deux avaient parlé calmement, Sakura plus bas que Sasuke, mais la jeune fille releva à nouveau la tête lentement, le brun, ne la quittait pas du regard.

« **Egoïste, tu as raison, mon nouveau caprice est que tu t'en aille.**

-**Tsunade va te forcer à te nourrir.**

-**On verra, mais je n'avalerai pas ça.**

-**Elle va t'intuber tu sais ça ? C'est ce que tu veux ?**

-**Je veux, qu'on me laisse tranquille…** répondit la rose, laissant cette fois-ci ses larmes coulé le long de ses joues. »

Sasuke était toujours aussi calme et sûr de lui, mais voir les larmes de la jeune fille coulées ainsi lui faisait quelque chose, il n'avait jamais aimé les voir. Il voyait bien à quel point elle était perdu, vulnérable, il n'avait qu'une envie, l'aider comme il le pouvait, sans pour autant montrer sa faiblesse, surtout devant elle.

« **Si tu veux qu'on te laisse tranquille, nourris toi, sans ça, elle ne te lâchera pas la grappe. Et dors aussi, ça te fera du bien.** »

Le ténébreux se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, cette pénombre n'avait que trop durée.

« **Un peu de lumière ne te ferais pas de mal également.**

-**Non…** chuchota la fleur. »

Mais trop tard, d'un coup, l'Uchiha ouvrit les rideaux, laissant de fait, entrer les premiers rayons de soleil. De ses mains, la rose se protégea les yeux tout en les fermant fortement. En voyant ça, le brun ne comprit pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de lumière, il ne savait pourquoi elle préférait la pénombre alors qu'avant, ça avait été le contraire. S'il avait bonne mémoire d'ailleurs, autrefois, elle détestait quand il faisait noir. Il soupira une fois de plus, elle réagissait vraiment comme une enfant capricieuse.

« **T'es pathétique Sakura.**

-**Laisse-moi tranquille.** murmura-t-elle, toujours les mains sur son visage.

- **Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de bouger ton petit cul ?** »

Paroles acerbes, Sasuke en avait conscience mais déjà, elle avait relevé la tête, baissés ses mains et elle le fusillait de son regard de jade terne. Il fit un sourire en coin, voilà qu'elle réagissait, c'était un bon début pensa-t-il.

« **De quel droit tu viens ici m'emmerder et me faire la moral ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'endure, tu ne sais pas ce que je pense, tu n'es pas dans ma tête. **cria-t-elle un rien les dernières paroles.

-**Non c'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne plus être un ninja, mais tu n'es pas morte. Tu es en vie et tu devrais en être heureuse.**

-**J'aurais préféré mourir.** »

Elle avait parlé sur un ton tellement bas, mais le brun l'entendit, son cœur en fit un salto dans sa poitrine malgré qu'il ne le montrât pas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour s'approcher de la malade et de la gifler. Acte qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé faire en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Sakura avait sa tête sur le côté, les yeux agrandis de stupeur où des larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine à présent et elle n'arrivait pas à croire de ce que Sasuke venait de faire. Même si, le coup n'avait pas été fort en lui-même. Sa joue n'en était même pas rougie, mais le geste avait quand même été fait. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder et elle vit qu'il la regardait froidement, comme autrefois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était des yeux de reproches.

« **Comment peux-tu dire ça Sakura ?**

-**Et toi, comment peux-tu me gifler sans état d'âme ?** murmura-t-elle.

-**Mais tu t'entends ? Souhaiter mourir est lâche et n'est pas digne de toi. Tu as pensé à Naruto qui se fait un sang d'encre pour toi ? Pour ne pas changer d'ailleurs. A Ino qui verse des larmes, se sentant impuissante pour t'aider ? A tes parents qui ont l'impression de devenir fou en voyant dans quel état tu te mets ?**

-**Que sais-tu de ma vie ? Rien !** s'emporta la jeune fille. **Tu étais parti, tu ne sais rien de moi et de mes amis. Tu ne comprends rien ! **

-**Non, c'est vrai.** répondit le brun, légèrement penché en avant, mains à plat sur le matelas non loin de la rose. **Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu es une battante, tu as toujours persévéré et pour n'importe quoi alors bats-toi encore cette fois-ci.**

-**Pourquoi hein Sasuke ?** répondit l'Haruno d'un ton plus calme. **Je n'ai plus rien, j'ai tout perdu ! Pourquoi me battre ?**

-**Mais bon sang Sakura.** lança l'Uchiha en posant ses mains sur celle de la demoiselle. **Tu as tout pour toi. Des amis, une famille.**

-**Mais je ne peux plus être ninja, j'ai une santé fragile, comment vivre avec ça ? C'est impossible…**

-**Bien sûr que si, des tas de gens vivent comme des civils, tu peux faire pareil.**

-**Mais je ne suis pas comme eux. Depuis toute petite j'étudie et m'entraîne pour être un Shinobi et le résultat ? Je ne peux même plus être ninja médecin.**

-**Et alors ? Trouves-toi un autre but, c'est aussi simple.**

-**Mais tu ne comprends rien ! **s'énerva à nouveau la rose en repoussant sans aucune force les mains du ténébreux. **Je ne peux pas, c'est impossible. Je ne peux plus défendre ma famille, mes amis, même moi !**

-**Et bien dans ce cas, laisse les autres le faire. Je le ferais, Naruto le fera ainsi que tous tes amis.** »

Sans un mot de plus, la rose se remis à pleurer, mains sur ses yeux et Sasuke soupira. Quand elle le voulait vraiment, c'était une vraie tête de mule, mais dans un sens il la comprenait. Que ferait-il lui s'il ne pouvait plus être ninja ? Il ne pouvait même pas l'envisager. Il deviendrait fou, à coup sûr. Mais voilà, c'était Sakura qui était dans cet état, il n'avait pas pu être là pour elle dans le passé, il fallait donc qu'il soit présent pour elle à partir de maintenant. Quitte à aller contre la volonté de son ancienne coéquipière.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, voilà le genre de crise de larmes qu'il détestait chez elle. Mais elle était perdue, paumée, il se devait de la soutenir tout en la boostant. Il posa son fessier sur le bord du lit et sans réfléchir à son acte, il la prit dans ses bras qui elle, se laissa faire tout en sursautant. Encore une fois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas péri dans cette attaque au lieu de se poser la question du pourquoi du comment elle se retrouvait dans les bras du brun que jadis, elle aimait d'un amour sans faille.

Il n'était pas loin de midi à présent, le soleil était à son zénith, le village grouillait d'activités, de rires, de discussions, de commerces et d'enfants qui jouaient au-dehors. Mais en passant une jambe par la fenêtre du petit appartement de l'Uzumaki, Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie, vomir et s'encourir à toute jambes voyant dans quel état était la salle à manger ainsi que le salon. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et se dirigea vers la chambre du blond qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état. A croire que toute la garde-robe de Naruto était éparpillée partout dans la demeure.

Il le vit affalé sur son lit, le cul en l'air dans un pantalon, le torse du jeune homme sur le matelas et qui ronflait comme pas deux alors que la moitié de la journée était bien entamé. Il frappa un coup de pied dans les côtes de son ami qui tomba à même le sol dans un cri strident. De fait, le brun fit un sourire narquois.

Le blondinet remonta sur son lit négligemment, sans aucune grâce avec une mine boudeuse tout en fusillant son rival de toujours. C'était vraiment une manie chez ce ténébreux de le réveiller ainsi, la douceur, il ne connaissait pas ?

« **T'es vraiment emmerdant Sas'ke de me réveiller ainsi.**

-**Je te signale qu'il est passé midi.**

-**Et alors ? C'est mon jour de repos aujourd'hui.**

-**Tu as raté la moitié de la journée, viens t'entraîner avec moi.**

-**Ah non, je mange avant !** »

Sasuke secoua sa tête par dépit, ce mec-là était vraiment irrécupérable. Naruto se leva pour chercher un tee-shirt quelque part sur le sol alors que le ténébreux prit place sur le lit de l'Uzumaki, attendant qu'il se prépare.

« **Au fait.** balança ce dernier en enfilant son vêtement. **Tu n'as pas une égratignure, tu n'as pas été t'entraîner ce matin ?**

-**Non, j'ai été voir Sakura.**

-**A l'hôpital ?** se surprit le blond.

-**Où veux-tu d'autre ? Réfléchi un peu.**

-**Et ?**

-**Tu avais raison.**

-**On fait quoi alors ?** demanda le blond la mine sérieuse.

-**Je m'en occupe.** »

Naruto ne rajouta rien même s'il était quelque peu sceptique. Lui aider Sakura ? Alors que dans le passé il n'arrêtait pas de la rabaisser ? Il fallait dire aussi que le brun avait changé et le blond était le premier à le faire remarquer. Il pouvait paraître froid, insensible, impassible, il était quand même plus humain, plus sociable aussi puisque la haine l'avait complètement quitté. Il se mit à lui sourire, confiant, peut-être que son ami allait pouvoir réussir là où lui avait échoué. Il l'espérait de tout cœur en tous les cas.

Il se mit vite fait à avaler quelque chose en quatrième vitesse, impatient d'aller se mesurer une fois de plus à son rival de toujours, même si ça faisait parti de leur quotidien. Ses moments-là, il les vénérait, rien qu'avec Sasuke où rien ne se mettait entre eux, où ils ne devaient penser à rien, seulement à leurs poings qui se tapaient l'un dans l'autre. Geste qu'ils avaient toujours eut pour parfaitement se comprendre.

Le soir était rapidement arrivé, Sasuke avait passé toute l'après-midi à s'entraîner avec Naruto où Suitgetsu les avait rejoins un peu plus tard. Suivi malheureusement de la rousse, personne dont il se passerait bien. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de s'extasier devant chaque geste qu'il faisait, de pousser un petit cri strident à chacune de ses paroles, de le coller pendant le repas du soir alors qu'il lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises de le lâcher.

Ils s'étaient tous réunis chez Ichiraku dans une salle où une longue table était de rigueur pour eux tous, idée de Naruto. Il avait donc vu Ino et Kiba se bécoter, chose qui ne le surprenait pas. Quand il pensait à la blonde et à son comportement d'autrefois, ça collait parfaitement à sa personnalité. L'Inuzuka, lui, il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça, mais s'il aimait les effusions en public, c'est qu'il devait être de la même trempe que sa copine. Saï qui était près du couple avait abandonné ses livres et parlait de tout avec tout le monde.

Il avait un peu appris à connaître ce jeune homme qui faisait tout pour dissoudre la racine. Il le trouvait sympathique, quoique, ses petits noms débiles qu'il donnait aux autres étaient quelque chose qu'il aurait pu éviter. Naruto l'aimait bien, même s'il lui gueulait sans cesse dessus. Mais qui ne se disputait pas en fin de compte avec l'Uzumaki ?

Shikamaru, lui, souriait tout en mangeant tranquillement. Sasuke avait très vite compris que le Nara tenait en respect ses coéquipiers, sans exception et il était quelqu'un à qui on pouvait parler facilement. Choji s'empiffrait, ça ne changeait pas avec les années, mais il avait grandit, il était moins rond de ce fait. Shino, personnage assez spécial avait essayé de lui faire la conversation, mais il n'avait pu continuer. Ce type lui donnait un mal-être qu'il ne pouvait dire pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que sous son manteau, des insectes se promenaient dans tout les sens, va savoir…

Tenten et Lee était de la partie, ils mangeaient, se chamaillaient, se provoquaient gentiment. Suitgetsu ingurgitait toute l'eau dont il était capable, lui aussi, était un cas particulier songea le jeune Uchiha. Hinata, héritière du clan Hyuuga qui était juste à son côté rigolait, souvent joint par Naruto qui proposait des idées débiles au bleu qui lui, saisissait la balle au vol sans se poser de question.

Karin et bien, pour bien faire, elle collait Sasuke et il en avait marre… Il avait beau lui dire de s'écarter, qu'elle l'étouffait, qu'il voulait manger tranquillement, rien à faire. C'était une vraie glue cette femme. Il songea à Sakura dans sa chambre, il ne manquait plus qu'elle en fait parmi eux. Lui qui aimait la solitude, appréciait lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis. Ça lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait manqué en quittant son village, mais aussi que malgré tout ses actes, il était encore accepté, il avait sa place.

Mais la rose n'était pas là. Ça aurait du être elle normalement à son côté, comme autrefois. Elle, elle ne le collait pas ainsi, elle se mettait juste à côté de lui et le regardait en souriant de son si beau sourire chaleureux. Lui glissant une parole ou autre pour se faire entendre, pour attirer son attention. Rien à voir avec la voix perçante de la rousse, c'était un fait.

Il soupira silencieusement, depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à son ancienne coéquipière. Il avait été pris à court de temps entre l'Hôkage, les hauts placés, son nouveau statut, le nom de son frère sur la stèle. Mais il avait fallut que son meilleur ami vienne le voir, inquiétude dans les yeux pour qu'il se décide vraiment à rendre visite à la fleur.

Et depuis, c'était pire, même s'il s'était entraîné, même s'il avait fait mine de rien, elle accaparait son esprit, son cœur aussi pour penser à des souvenirs qui le liait à elle. Il devait la sortir de cet hôpital pour que la prochaine fois, elle soit là, avec eux, à son côté. Il se leva donc et Karin l'observa, Naruto arrêta de faire le pitre avec Suitgetsu et leva la tête vers le brun.

« **Tu vas où Sas'ke ?**

-**J'ai un truc à faire, on se voit demain.** »

L'Uzumaki hocha la tête, comprenant ce que le ténébreux lui disait en langage codé alors que tous autour d'eux ne comprenait pas. Pas un mot de plus se fit souffler, Karin fit la moue alors que Sasuke quittait les lieux et la soirée repris son cours avec un Naruto qui se plaça à côté d'Hinata cette fois. Cette dernière se mit à lui sourire, rougissante quelque peu. La Hyuuga ne pouvait qu'être heureuse, le jeune homme avait prit ses sentiments en considération et ils commençaient tout doucement à se voir, à faire des sorties ensemble, devant un couple tout doucement, sans se bousculer.

Lorsque l'Uchiha pénétra la chambre de l'Haruno pour la deuxième fois de la journée et il se mit à soupirer. Les rideaux étaient à nouveau tirés, le plateau repas n'était pas entamé et elle était encore une fois, dans la même position du matin. Il s'avança néanmoins après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, mais elle ne daigna pas lever le regard sur sa personne. Il prit place au bord du lit sans la toucher, la sondant simplement de ses abysses.

« **Sakura, fait un effort, mange un peu.**

-**Je n'ai pas faim.** répondit la demoiselle d'un ton bas, sans lever la tête.

-**Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tant que tu ne te nourriras pas comme il faut, Tsunade ne te laissera pas sortir d'ici.**

-**A quoi bon de toute façon.**

-**Arrête de faire l'enfant.** »

La jeune fille se courba un peu en avant, resserrant ses faibles bras autour de ses jambes. Elle se mit à trembler quelque peu et avec ses épaules qui se secouaient légèrement, le brun su qu'elle pleurait silencieusement. Sans chercher d'où lui venait cette envie, il tendit la main pour lui caresser les cheveux, dite douceur qui ne faisait partie en rien de son quotidien.

La rose sursauta et se recula, le regardant avec des yeux effarés, imbibé d'eau. Sans le montré, Sasuke fut peiner. Certes, c'était la première fois qu'il agissait avec tendresse envers elle, mais tout de même, ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de lui, plus maintenant en tous les cas. Son cœur ne pouvait que se serrer à cet acte.

« **Arrête d'avoir peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal, plus personne ne t'en feras.**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?** chuchota-t-elle.

-**Je le sais car je serais le premier à tuer qui que ce soit qui pourrait tenter ne fus-ce que quelque chose à ton égard.**

-**Tu vas jouer au protecteur maintenant ?**

-**Comme je l'ai toujours fait avant.**

-**La gentillesse ne te va vraiment pas Sasuke.**

-**Et toi te laisser te morfondre dans ton coin te va encore moins.**

-**Laisse-moi tranquille.** murmura la fleur, mettant sa tête dans ses bras. »

Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois, il n'arrivait décidément à rien avec la jeune fille. Aucun des deux n'avait élevé le ton, parlant d'une bassesse exagéré et le ténébreux réfléchissait à une idée qui pouvait la faire réagir. Malheureusement, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il allait donc reprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée.

« **Il faut que tu trouves un nouveau but Sakura, autre que la voie des Shinobi et tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux.**

-**Je n'en veux plus, tout ça, ça ne rime à plus rien.**

-**Alors tu vas te laisser mourir ? C'est ça ?**

-**Je m'en fiche.**

-**Pas moi.** »

Elle releva à nouveau la tête pour le regarder, son regard n'était plus peureux, mais douloureux, chose qui compressa bien plus le cœur du jeune homme. Sakura, elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke s'acharnait ainsi, lui qui n'avait jamais fait attention à elle ou peu.

« **Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire Sasuke que de m'ennuyer ?**

-**Non, je veux que tu te bouge.**

-**Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?**

-**Naruto est inquiet pour toi, ça ne te fait donc rien ?**

-**Il pourra se passer de moi, je ne suis plus importante, je ne suis plus comme vous, comme lui, c'est fini.**

-**Et alors ? Je te l'ai dit, tu peux très bien vivre normalement en tant que civil. Tu ne sauras certes plus te protéger, mais ce sera à nous de le faire. As-tu si peux confiance que ça en nous ?**

-**Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne peux pas comprendre…** pleura à nouveau la fleur »

Cette dernière remis sa tête dans ses bras où elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle, Sasuke se passa la main sur le visage, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire face à la détresse de la jeune fille. Il voulait la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, lui assurer que tout irait bien, mais ce serait aller contre sa personnalité froide et impassible. Mais surtout, ce serait également montrer sa faiblesse qui avait été Sakura et ce, depuis le départ.

Elle était celle pour qui il s'était toujours inquiété, qu'il avait toujours voulu protéger, il lui suffisait de se souvenir de la forêt de la mort pour l'en convaincre. Cette fille avait indéniablement une influence sur son petit cœur et il ne voulait ni ne pouvait continuer de la voir dans un tel état. Il tendit sa main pour lui caresser la joue, personne ne verrait son acte et il devait à tout prix aider celle qui était en train de faire battre son cœur à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine.

Au moment où le bout de ses doigts toucha la pommette de la demoiselle, elle sursauta violemment, ce qui donna un coup au jeune homme alors qu'elle se reculait un peu, évitant de ce fait tout contact entre eux. Sakura vit les yeux de Sasuke s'assombrirent plus que d'ordinaire et elle se pinça les lèvres. Il n'était pas normal qu'il veille la toucher ainsi et pourquoi il était si gentil à son égard ?

« **Sakura…**

-**Ne me touche pas…**

-**Laisse-moi t'aider.**

-**Pourquoi ? Fais comme tu faisais avant, laisse-moi dans mon coin et continue ton adorable petite vie.**

-**Une vie sans toi ?** questionna le brun, reprenant sa main près de lui. **Ce ne serait pas pareil, je ne peux pas le cautionner.**

-**Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as plus personnes à rabaisser ?**

-**Arrête, c'était avant ça, j'ai changé depuis, je n'étais qu'un gosse à ce moment-là où la haine prenait le dessus sur mon cœur et tu le sais pertinemment.**

-**Vas-t-en Sasuke.**

-**Pas tant que tu n'auras pas mangé ne fus-ce qu'un peu.**

-**T'es vraiment borné.** clama la jeune fille dans un long soupir de rage.

-**Mange et je partirais.** »

Sakura gonfla ses joues de désapprobation, elle trouvait clairement le jeune homme _chiant_. Pourquoi il ne faisait pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi il ne la laissait pas tranquille ? Le brun se pencha, ramassa le plateau au sol et le mit au pied de la demoiselle, ensuite, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant. Il était certains qu'elle capitulerait, si elle voulait qu'il lui foute la paix, elle céderait. S'il devait agir ainsi pour qu'elle arrête d'être butée, il le ferait. Qu'elle le veille ou non ça serait sa façon de l'aider.

Dans un long soupir à fendre l'âme elle prit le plateau de ses mains tremblantes, Sasuke ne détacha pas son regard noir charbon de la demoiselle. Il ne quitterait pas cette chambre tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mangé un tant soit peu. Si elle était têtue, lui il l'était encore plus. Lentement, elle se mit à manger la nourriture sous les abysses du jeune homme qui ne se démontait pas. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement et Sakura mangeait comme un petit moineau, n'ayant aucun goût sur sa langue de la nourriture qu'elle mettait dans sa bouche. Elle avait envie de vomir, elle avait des hauts le cœur et elle arrêta au bout d'un moment.

Le brun prit le plateau et le remis au sol alors que la fleur mettait sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas gerber. Le ténébreux lui donna un verre d'eau qu'elle prit toute tremblotante et elle en bu quelques gorgées. Une fois débarrasser du verre, alors que la demoiselle ne se sentait pas mieux, il se rapprocha d'elle, voulant la toucher, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul, ne voulant en aucun cas qu'il y ait un contact physique entre eux.

« **Sakura, arrête de me repousser.**

-**Pars…**

-**Pas maintenant, pas question que tu te rue aux toilettes pour rejeter tout ce que tu viens d'avaler.**

**-Ça me reste sur l'estomac…**

-**C'est normal, tu ne te nourris pas, il faut te reposer un peu maintenant.**

-**Non, laisse-moi tranquille, tu es trop lourd Sasuke ! Tu bouffe mon oxygène.** »

L'Uchiha fit un petit sourire en coin, cette petite réplique c'était la sienne autrefois. Combien de fois il ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était lourde ? Ennuyeuse ? Il n'avait que le revers de la médaille. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune fille et il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de cette dernière. Elle essaya de les lui enlever, mais elle n'avait plus de force, c'était peine perdu. Il plongea son regard dans le sien qui était peureux, ses mains sur les siennes.

« **Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser sur le côté Sakura. Je vais être là jour après jour, à chaque instant car si tu ne prends pas soin de toi, je le ferais à ta place.** »

La jeune fille entrouvrit ses lèvres, voulant répondre quelque chose, mais la seconde qui suivit, elle fut plonger dans des yeux rouge sang. Ses paupières devinrent tout d'un coup très lourdes, son esprit se fit brumeux et tout doucement, ses prunelles se fermèrent. Sasuke la prit automatiquement dans ses bras, se levant du coup. Doucement, il l'allongea dans le lit et instinctivement, il lui caressa le front. Il n'avait pas eu le choix que de la faire sombrer dans un sommeil, sinon elle n'aurait encore une fois pas dormit, combattant sa fatigue.

Puisqu'il devait utiliser les grands moyens et bien tant pis, il le ferait, mais pas question pour lui de laisser la jeune fille ainsi, agir à sa guise et se laisser mourir à petit feu. Sa décision était prise et puisqu'elle ne trouvait aucun but et bien, il lui en trouverait un. Après un dernier regard, il quitta la chambre pour partir d'un pas décidé vers une destination bien précise.

Une liasse de documents sous son nez, une bouteille de saké à son côté, une main dans ses mèches, lèvres pincées, elle réfléchissait. Tsunade avait énormément de boulot, mais le cas Sakura l'accaparait complètement. Elle ne savait pas comment ça s'était passé le matin même avec Sasuke, d'après les infirmiers, il n'était pas resté longtemps. Lui aussi abandonnerais à coup sûr, comme les autres.

Pourtant, Naruto n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber quoi que ce soit, il n'avait qu'une parole. Alors pourquoi elle ne le voyait plus ? Pourquoi il ne se présentait plus à l'hôpital ? Elle ne comprenait pas, ça cachais forcément quelque chose.

Un coup fut frappé à sa porte, elle ordonna à la personne d'entrée alors que normalement, ce n'était plus l'heure des visites, mais en tant qu'Hôkage, elle devait être présente n'importe quand. Elle redressa la tête lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Uchiha entrer dans son bureau, chose qui n'était pas du tout prévu.

« **Sasuke ?**

-**J'ai une faveur à vous demander Hôkage-sama.**

-**Si tu veux une mission, désolée mais pour le moment je n'ai rien.**

-**Non, je ne veux pas quitter le village en ce moment.**

-**De quoi s'agit-il dans ce cas ?**

-**J'aimerais que vous me donniez carte blanche concernant Sakura.**

-**Que veux-tu faire ? Plus rien ne la motive.**

-**Je vous demande de me laisser faire, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin d'avoir votre bénédiction.**

-**Tu as un plan derrière la tête ?**

-**Pas spécialement, mais je pourrais utiliser des méthodes pas très appréciés par certaines personnes. J'ai donc besoin de votre accord.**

-**Hum…**

-**Je l'ai fait manger, mais elle a du mal à supporter la nourriture.**

-**Eh bien, au moins toi tu es arrivé à quelque chose, comment tu as fait ?**

-**J'ai des moyens de persuasion.** souri le jeune homme. **Alors ?**

-**Tans qu'elle est à l'hôpital je ne vois pas d'inconvénient du moment qu'elle se nourrisse et se repose, mais après…**

-**Je la prendrais chez moi.**

-**Pardon ?**

-**Je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour qu'elle reprenne goût à la vie.**

-**Tu es conscient que ce ne sera pas une tâche facile ?**

-**Oui.**

-**Pourquoi Sasuke ?** »

Le brun garda le silence, comprenant parfaitement la question de la blonde. C'est vrai, pourquoi ? Lui qui était si solitaire, qui ne voulait que devenir de plus en plus fort se donnais d'autres but que la voie qu'il avait prit. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas de voir Sakura dans un tel état, elle tenait une place particulière dans son cœur, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Alors oui, il était prêt à faire l'impossible pour elle, à supporter n'importe quoi et il savait, que ce ne serait pas évident par certains moments, mais il était déterminé.

« **Bon, j'imagine que tu ne me donneras pas la raison.**

-**Effectivement.**

-**Je ne sais pas si ses parents apprécieront.**

-**Jusqu'ici, personne n'a pu réussir quoi que ce soit, il ne faut plus attendre pour la sortir de l'engrenage dans lequel elle se laisse couler, il faut agir.**

-**Et tu crois que tu apporteras la solution ?**

-**Je ne sais pas, mais rester là à ne rien faire ne va pas répondre à cette question. Je préfère tenter quelque chose même si je fais choux blanc plutôt que de continuer à la voir se laisser mourir dans ce lit d'hôpital sans rien faire.**

-**Je te comprends. Qu'elle se nourrisse et reprenne des forces, ensuite, je signerais les papiers de sortie pour que tu l'emmène chez toi. Mais je tiens encore une fois à te prévenir que ce ne sera pas une tâche facile.**

-**J'en suis conscient.** »

La discussion fut close, Sasuke tourna les talons et sorti de la pièce, laissant la princesse limace avec sa conscience. Cette dernière ne savait qu'en penser, mais une chose était sûr, si le jeune homme pouvait faire bouger ne fus-ce qu'un peu les choses, elle était preneuse. Le tout à présent allait être d'annoncer sa décision aux parents de la rose qui n'allait certes, être en aucun cas ravi, pensant plutôt que leur fille allait sagement rentrer chez eux…


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou mes loulous, me voici comme promis avec ma deuxième partie de mon OS, j'espère que cette seconde partie vous plaira tout autant que la première. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, bisoute.

**Deuxième chance – deuxième partie**

Le lendemain fut vite arrivé, alors que les parents Haruno était dans le bureau de l'Hôkage et que l'aube se levait à peine, Sasuke, lui, était déjà dans la chambre de la malade. Les tentures n'étaient pas ouvertes, mais par un raid de lumière, le brun regardait au-dehors le village s'animer tout doucement. Sakura dormait encore, ce qui ne pouvait que ravir le jeune homme, au moins, elle aurait eut une nuit de sommeil. Elle allait lui en vouloir, c'était certains, mais s'il devait l'endormir à chaque fois ainsi, il n'hésiterait pas pour que son corps reprenne des forces.

Elle se mit à s'agiter doucement dans son sommeil et l'Uchiha tourna sa tête vers la demoiselle, il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle, passant sa main doucement sur son front. Elle devait sûrement faire un cauchemar, ça expliquerais pourquoi elle ne voulait ni fermer les yeux, ni dormir.

Il lui insuffla une dose de chakra dans son subconscient qui l'apaisa directement, effaçant de ce fait les traits douloureux qu'elle avait l'instant précédant sur son visage. Il prit place au bord du lit comme la veille, retirant sa main du front de la rose et doucement, elle ouvrit ses paupières. Elle les papillonna d'abord plusieurs fois, voyant flou et étant passablement fatigué.

Mais une fois ses prunelles bien ouvertes, ce fut Sasuke qu'elle vit devant elle. Son visage bien dessiné, ses abysses ténébreux qu'elle avait tant adoré par le passé, son visage de marbre, mais pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne savait pas dire quoi exactement, c'était comme si ses traits étaient un peu détendus, son regard était différent aussi. Moins froid, plus brillant et elle avait même l'impression d'y déceler de l'inquiétude, de la peine, mais aussi, une détermination sans faille.

« **Tu m'as **endormi**.** lança-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

-**Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.**

-**Mais que veux-tu à la fin Sasuke ?**

-**Que tu sortes d'ici ****en bonne santé****, pas question de te voir te laisser sombrer.**

-**Tu n'as pas à décider à ma place.**

-**A partir du moment où tu rejettes ****tout le monde**** et que tu te laisses mourir, si, j'en ai le droit. Quand je te sortirais enfin d'ici, que tu auras repris des forces et que tu te seras un minimum reposé, je t'emmènerais chez moi.**

-**Quoi ?** s'offusqua la jeune fille.

-**Tu mangeras trois repas par jour, je m'assurerais que tu dormes chaque nuit au moins huit heures...**

-**Non !** cria presque la rose en coupant la parole au brun.

-**Et je te trouverais un nouveau but.** termina le ténébreux sans faire attention à son refus.

-**Tu n'as pas le droit !**

-**J'ai l'accord de l'Hôkage alors oui, j'ai tous les droits que je veux sur ta personne et si tu ne vas pas dans mon sens, j'ai les moyens de te faire plier.** »

La fleur se pinça les lèvres, c'était carrément le monde à l'envers. Depuis quand un ex déserteur avait la confiance absolu d'un Hôkage pour qu'il dirige la vie d'une autre personne ? Et puis pourquoi il faisait tout ça ? Pourquoi il était encore là à l'ennuyer ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ? Elle savait de quoi il parlait, il avait utilisé ses sharingan la veille au soir sur elle. Tsunade laissait faire ça ? C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter, elle éclata en sanglot sans qu'elle sente quoi que ce soit arrivé alors qu'elle s'était redressée, ses mains sur ses yeux.

Sasuke entrouvrit ses lèvres sous la surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer ainsi. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si démunie, si vulnérable, normalement, elle aurait dû se mettre à hurler, à s'indigner, à se fâcher comme elle savait si bien le faire. Ça ne pouvait donc que renforcer son envie à l'aider en constatant à quel point elle avait touché le fond, il fallait qu'il la sorte de l'enfer dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée, coûte que coûte. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, c'était impossible pour lui, impensable.

Il tendit sa main vers elle pour la toucher, pour faire quelque chose, mais chaque larme qu'elle versait lui broyait un peu plus le cœur. Il l'attira donc à lui alors qu'elle était en pleine crise, elle ne le repoussa pas, pleurant seulement de plus belle. Il la pressa tout contre lui, ne disant pas un mot de plus alors qu'elle mouillait son haut. Mais il s'en foutait, il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi et ne rien faire.

Sans en prendre conscience, elle s'accrocha à son vêtement, continuant à déverser sa peine dans ses larmes et les bras du brun entouraient son frêle corps. Là, Sasuke prit conscience qu'en fait, son corps était un rien plus petit que le sien, qu'elle avait l'air minuscule dans ses bras. Mais bizarrement, au vu de la situation, il aimait l'avoir ainsi contre lui. Il ressemblait à un moule dans lequel elle se coulissait à la perfection, s'étaient comme si leurs deux corps s'épousaient et c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait ça pour une fille.

Mais Sakura n'était pas n'importe quel fille, elle n'était pas comme les autres avec qui il ne passait que de simples moments pour du plaisir charnelle. Elle était la seule qui avait droit à sa tendresse et sa douceur, il n'y avait qu'elle a qui il voulait la montrer, même si elle n'avait pas conscience que depuis la veille, il faisait un pas vers elle. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ce genre de situation n'était jamais arrivé, le contexte était différent aussi, même s'ils avaient déjà passé du temps ensemble, à discuter, à se sourire dans les moments où il ne pensait pas à sa vengeance.

Il la pressa un peu plus dans ses bras alors qu'elle arrêtait sa crise tout doucement, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle le relâchait de ses faibles forces. Bizarrement, Sasuke se senti comme attendri, il avait l'envie et le besoin irrépressible de protéger cette femme, de la garder éternellement dans ses bras pour que rien ne lui arrive. Son cœur se mit un rien à s'emballer, Sakura avait toujours su opéré ainsi sur lui, même s'il n'en avait rien montré, même s'il avait toujours joué la carte de l'impassibilité.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et il leva les yeux pour voir qui y entrait. Tsunade avait un visage fermé, mais fit un petit sourire au ténébreux, signe que sa cause était gagné alors que les parents de la rose suivait, la mine sévère, Shizune fermait la marche avec Ton-Ton dans les bras. L'Uchiha pouvait très bien voir une certaine animosité à son égard face au père et à la mère de la fleur, mais il ne se décontenança aucunement, gardant ses iris impassible comme à son habitude.

Personne ne soufflait mot dans la pièce et Sasuke n'avait pas encore relâché Sakura qui bizarrement, à l'entente des pas feutrés sur le bitume, elle s'était un peu plus accroché au jeune homme. Il l'avait laissé faire, se posant quand même la question pourquoi elle ne le lâchait pas ni ne se retournait.

« **Sakura.** héla le père Haruno. »

Mais la rose ne se retourna pas, ne s'écarta pas du brun, bien au contraire, ses doigts entrèrent presque dans la peau de l'Uchiha à travers sa blouse et il pressa la jeune fille bien plus contre sa poitrine. Les yeux de la fleur étaient fermés et elle leva sa tête pour la nicher dans le cou du ténébreux qui ne bronchait pas. Elle savait que c'était son père qui l'avait appelé, qu'il était là avec sa mère et elle n'avait aucune envie de les voir. Elle ne voulait la visite de personne de toute façon, sauf _la sienne_...

Elle était quelque peu paradoxale, la veille encore elle ne voulait en aucun cas le voir, elle lui en avait voulu à son réveil pour l'avoir forcé à dormir, elle avait eut le cœur déchiré lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé qu'il la prendrait chez lui à sa sortie. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer à en fendre l'âme et là, elle voulait rester dans ses bras, qu'il n'y ait que lui, qu'il la serre tout contre lui. Elle devait vraiment être tombée sur la tête.

« **Bien, je vois que tu ne veux pas me répondre.** continua le patriarche des Haruno.

-**Ma chérie...** murmura d'une voix douce Mebuki.

-**Tu pourrais au moins lâcher ce garçon par respect envers tes **parents**.** continua l'homme.

-**Kizashi.** intervint la Godaine.

-**Alors voilà.** s'emporta le père. **Non seulement nous sommes obligé que ce traître qui a fait tant de mal à notre fille l'emmène chez lui une fois qu'elle pourra quitter l'hôpital, mais en plus, on doit supporter ça ?** cria-t-il en pointant le brun et la rose fou de rage.

-**C'est très délicat vous savez monsieur Haruno.** tenta Shizune.

-**J'en ai rien à battre, j'en ai marre des caprices de ma fille, elle va rentrer chez nous point barre !**

-**Chéri ! Tu as oublié ce que Tsunade nous à dit.**

-**Je comprends votre désarroi.** intervint la princesse limace. **Mais jusqu'à maintenant, seul Sasuke à su faire une approche auprès de Sakura, on doit tenter le tout pour le tout et je vais relever un autre point. Aux yeux du village, des villageois et de moi-même, Uchiha Sasuke n'est plus un traître, mais un Shinobi à part entière qui à su prouver sa valeur et à qui on a donné l'absolution.**

-**Foutaise, les gens ne changent pas ainsi.** continua l'homme.

-**Monsieur Haruno.** insista le Hôkage. **J'insiste à vous demander d'arrêter de le blâmer et je pense qu'un séjour chez lui fera du bien à Sakura. Il n'a peut-être pas des méthodes orthodoxe, mais c'est assez satisfaisait en pensant qu'elle ait avalé deux repas et dormi toute une nuit. Il faut laisser Sasuke faire.** »

Kizashi foudroyait de ses yeux le jeune ténébreux qui lui ne cilla aucunement, nullement impressionné de la rancœur qui habitait l'homme qu'il avait sous son regard abyssal. Néanmoins, même s'il n'avait plus sa famille depuis bien des années, il pouvait quelque peu comprendre l'agitation qui habitait l'homme de famille. Il s'accaparait sa fille, quoi de plus normal donc qu'il le déteste au point de lui jeter la pierre ? C'était une réaction tout à fait normal, Sasuke en était conscient, mais personne n'arrivait à quoi que ce soit, lui oui.

Il vit la femme poser sa main sur le bras de son mari pour l'apaiser, ce qui marcha quelque peu puisqu'il la regarda en adoucissant son regard, il soupira ensuite. Shizune lâcha un long soupir de soulagement quant à Tsunade, elle fit un petit sourire. La partie était gagné, mais pas entièrement. L'Uchiha le savait, ça aussi.

« **Soit.** commença le père Haruno. **Mais je tiens à venir voir ma fille quand bon me semble, est-ce clair Uchiha-san ?**

-**Hum.** »

Sur ces paroles, le père et la mère quittèrent la pièce non sans un dernier regard mesquin envers le beau jeune homme. Une fois la porte refermée, Tsunade et son bras droit se regardèrent tout en soupirant alors que Sakura ne s'était toujours pas décollé du brun, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage et ce dernier ne l'avait pas relâché pour autant. Acte qui pourrait sembler bizarre venant de Sasuke qui d'ordinaire ne se donnait pas en public ainsi, mais il n'avait aucune envie de laisser la rose alors que visiblement elle avait besoin de lui. De son soutien, de sa compréhension, de son aide et tout ça, il était prêt à le lui apporter.

« **Bien.** commença l'Hôkage. **Écoutes-moi bien Sakura, si tu te nourris comme il le faut ne fus-ce qu'un minimum et que tu reprends un peu de poids. Que tu récupère quelques heures de sommeil de façon à pouvoir tenir debout, tu pourras terminer ta convalescence chez Sasuke avec néanmoins des soins très particuliers. Je serais très à cheval sur ta médication, sur ta nutrition ainsi que tes heures de sommeil, Sasuke sera constamment sur ton dos, s'assurant que tu te rétablis bien et je ne ferais aucun écart là-dessus, m'as-tu comprise ? **»

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais elle s'accrocha un peu plus fort sur le haut du brun de ses doigts qui tremblaient légèrement. L'Uchiha le senti, mais il ne broncha pas pour autant. Il savait que la jeune fille était prise d'un certain mal-être, il ne savait juste pas ce qui l'amplifiait hormis qu'elle ne pouvait plus être un Shinobi et que dorénavant elle aurait la santé fragile. Mais ça n'expliquait en rien ses frayeurs, toutes ses larmes versées et le fait qu'elle n'acceptait que personnes ne pouvait s'approcher de sa personne.

Il allait devoir creuser pour comprendre ses états d'âme et l'aider un maximum. Il allait devoir faire preuve d'une extrême patience et de soutiens pour la rose, il le savait pertinemment. Mais avant toute chose, ce qui allait être bien plus ardue comme tâche, ça allait d'être de faire en sorte qu'elle se nourrisse bien et qu'elle dorme comme il le fallait, c'était la première étape. Il allait être comme un grand frère qui prend soin de sa petite sœur, situation qui aurait pu être un rien comique s'il n'était pas un Uchiha de sa trempe.

La Godaine quitta la pièce ensuite, suivit de Shizune qui avait gardé son cochon dans les bras sans attendre un mot venant de la fleur. Elle ne lui répondrait pas de toute façon, Tsunade le savait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il n'y avait que Sasuke qui arrivait à faire quelque chose, mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Si lui arrivait à la secouer quelque peu pour qu'elle réagisse et bien dans ce cas, il avait carte blanche. De toute façon, il était sa dernière option, c'était à lui d'agir puisqu'il arrivait à quelque chose avec la fleur, personne d'autre n'y était arrivé depuis l'hospitalisation de l'Haruno, c'était le seul qui avait réussi.

Une fois seuls dans la chambre, le ténébreux entreprit d'enfin écarter quelque peu la jeune fille en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules frêles, elle s'accrocha encore un peu, mais laissa ensuite retomber ses bras le long de son corps alors qu'à présent, elle avait la tête baissée, ne regardant nullement le jeune homme. Ce dernier n'était pas du genre sentimentaliste, mais il voyait bien à quel point elle était mal et à quel point elle ne voulait pas faire face à ses parents, à personne d'ailleurs.

« **Sakura...** souffla-t-il. »

Mais la jeune demoiselle ne répondit pas, il n'était pas étonné d'ailleurs, elle avait tellement changé...Elle était à présent si vulnérable et démunie qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer contre lui sans qu'elle ne puisse lui échapper et ce, depuis la veille. C'était une sensation qui le prenait aux tripes alors que la rose le traitait d'abord comme un étranger pour ensuite se tourner vers lui. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

« **Fais ce que l'Hôkage te dis et je pourrais te sortir d'ici.**

-**Et après ?** chuchota la jeune fille.

-**Tu te rétabliras chez moi.**

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, je te l'ai dit, je ne vais pas te lâcher.**

-**Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ?** continua-t-elle dans un son à peine audible.

-**Ne pose pas la question du pourquoi je t'aide, il n'est pas question que je te laisse te dépérir à vu d'œil, c'est contre mes principes.** »

Le silence se fit ensuite et le brun caressa la joue de la jeune fille pour ensuite faire couler ses doigts dans ses cours cheveux. Sakura ne broncha pas alors que des larmes coulaient à nouveau de ses yeux. Le temps passa, Sasuke la prit dans ses bras et curieusement elle s'y endormie comme si elle était un bébé callé au creux du bras de son père. Elle était comme une petite fille à apprivoiser et l'Uchiha était vraiment prêt à tout pour l'aider à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Quitte à dévoiler une partie de sa personnalité que personne ne connaissait...

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Sasuke avait pris les choses en mains concernant la rose, pendant ce laps de temps, elle s'était nourris, avait dormi un peu plus, parfois de force par le jeune homme et son corps avait pu récupérer quelques peu un semblant de force vital. Sakura était toujours aussi frêle et avait très peu repris du poids, mais Tsunade avait bien insisté sur le fait que ça prendrait du temps au vu de tous les événements qui s'étaient produit.

Elle avait emménagé chez le ténébreux qui tenait un ravissant petit appartement au centre de Konoha, n'ayant pas voulu retourner dans la demeure familial de sa famille à son retour au village. Le jeune homme avait pu avoir quelques affaires de la fleur qui était chez ses parents, mais elle ne les utilisait pas, étant bien trop maigre. Elle avait donc opté pour quelques achats que Sasuke avait prit soin d'aller chercher au magasin et elle revêtait souvent des tee-shirts de son ancien coéquipier. Ils étaient bien trop larges pour elle, mais la demoiselle s'en foutait royalement. À vrai dire, rien ne l'intéressait, elle se sentait juste à l'aise dans les hauts du brun.

Elle avait commencé à lui prendre ses fringues une semaine après avoir pénétré sa demeure, il avait laissé traîner l'un de ses tee-shirts sur son lit alors qu'il s'était changé et elle l'avait enfilé une fois qu'il avait eu le dos tourné. En revenant de la douche il avait vu ce qu'elle avait fait alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, installée sur le lit et il n'avait rien dit. Depuis, c'était devenue une habitude, il laissait même son armoire ouverte pour qu'elle puisse se servir à sa guise.

La chambre de l'Uchiha avait été laissée à la rose alors que ce dernier squattait le fauteuil du salon. Ce n'était pas très confortable, mais il avait déjà connu pire comme situation, mine de rien, il ne disait rien, ravi qu'elle veuille quand même dormir dans son lit. Il n'avait pas de chambre d'ami, ayant un modeste petit appartement et le choix de lui laisser sa pièce de repos avait été la seule option, chose qui ne le dérangeait aucunement.

Sakura parlait très peu, à peine à vrai dire et n'étant pas bavard de nature, Sasuke ne lui faisait pas la causette hormis pour les choses importantes. Il lui préparait docilement à manger de façon à ce que ce soit équilibrer et veillait à ce qu'elle dorme comme il fallait. Au début de leur cohabitation, elle balançait la nourriture à terre sans le regarder, lui faisant bien signaler qu'elle ne voulait pas se nourrir. Mais tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas énerver un Uchiha, ni l'irrité et de force, grâce à ses pupilles il l'avait fait capituler, ça avait été pareil pour le sommeil.

À présent, pour qu'il n'utilise plus ses yeux sur elle, elle mangeait, certes comme un moineau, mais c'était déjà ça de prit, elle dormait, mais c'était encore assez dure pour elle. Elle avait beau être fatiguée, ses yeux résistaient à la tentation, ses angoisses prenant souvent le dessus. Dans un premier temps il l'avait obligé à dormir, mais par la suite, elle lui avait dit avoir peur alors souvent le soir, soit il prenait place à terre le temps qu'elle s'endorme, soit il s'installait sur le lit en regardant la petite télévision qu'il avait acheté pour elle. Dans ses moments-là, elle mettait sa tête sur sa cuisse et il s'amusait à glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, acte qui apaisait quelque peu la jeune fille.

Un lien étrange c'était formé entre eux qui était très improbable à l'origine, mais ce petit quotidien, Sasuke l'aimait bien, même si Sakura faisait encore souvent l'enfant obstiné. Comportement qui ne restait pas indéfiniment, surtout lorsqu'elle croisait les prunelles charbonneuse du ténébreux et qu'elle détournait la tête, capitulant. Elle n'aimait pas quand il les utilisait contre elle pour la forcer et le brun le savait très bien. Une certaine routine c'était donc installée entre eux, mais la peur et le mal-être de la demoiselle ne l'avait pas pour autant quitter.

Elle avait refusé toute visite et en digne hôte, Sasuke les avaient éconduit, précisant que Sakura devait se reposer, ce qui lui avait valut bien des regards noirs de la part des parents de la demoiselle. Seuls Naruto et Hinata était toléré par la rose, elle s'enfermait tout simplement dans la chambre quand le blond et la brunette étaient présents, au plus grand malheur de l'Uzumaki. Mais ce dernier ne perdait pas espoir car il avait bien vu que son ami arrivait à quelque chose avec la demoiselle.

Karin avait bien tenté d'intégrer la demeure de son amoureux, mais il ne l'avait en aucun cas laissé franchir le seuil de son chez lui. Elle avait donc commencé à détester cette fille qui monopolisait _son Sasuke-kun_. Elle ne supportait pas ça, il passait le plus clair de son temps rien qu'avec la fleur hormis le matin, très tôt lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec Naruto. Elle n'arrivait même plus à le voir et rien que pour ça, elle bouillonnait de rage, mais à chaque fois, le ténébreux la remettait à sa place avec tout le tact dont il était capable. Cette fille l'énervait au plus haut point, ça avait toujours été le cas et s'il devait choisir entre les deux femmes, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Sakura était son amie, celle qui l'avait vu sous divers visages et elle était celle qui l'avait aidé dans son enfance, qui l'avait véritablement aimé contrairement aux autres godiches.

Indéniablement, il s'attachait d'une quelconque façon à la fleur, pas au point d'en tomber fou amoureux, ce sentiment-là, il ne le connaissait pas. Mais elle tenait jour après jour, une plus grande place dans son cœur et l'avoir chez lui n'était en rien déplaisant. Que du contraire, il avait l'impression que sa vie prenait un autre tournant hormis les entraînements et les missions qu'il refusait pour l'instant. Le cas de la rose le préoccupant quasi la totalité de son temps.

Tsunade passait une fois par semaine pour voir l'évolution de la guérison de la jeune fille, mais quelque chose bloquait, Sasuke le savait aussi. Elle n'avait plus d'objectif, plus de but et donc, la convalescence de Sakura faisait du surplace. Elle ne récupérait pas ses heures de sommeil comme il le fallait, mangeais encore trop peu, mais surtout, elle n'avait plus goût à rien, ce qui freinais bien des choses pour le cas de la rose.

Le brun ne savait pas quoi faire pour la stimuler, pour la faire s'extasier devant quelque chose. Sakura ne souriait plus, pleurais beaucoup au grand damne du ténébreux qui détestait ça. Il lui donnait une certaine tendresse qu'il ne donnerait à aucune autre, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il manquait indéniablement quelque chose à la Haruno pour qu'elle se réveille de _sa torpeur_.

C'était un matin comme un autre et le mois de décembre arrivait au grand galop. Comme à chaque fois depuis un mois, au levé du jour, Sasuke se réveilla dans son fauteuil, un bras sur le front, une main sur son torse nu, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon. Les yeux à peines ouverts, c'était à la jeune fille qui dormait dans son lit à qui il pensait et un soupir à fendre l'âme passa en travers de ses lèvres. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait et avec ça, pas d'amélioration. Lui qui arrivait à trouver des solutions pour tout, _pataugeais clairement dans la gadoue_.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cuisine attenante, prépara du café, drogue qu'il avait besoin le matin pour bien se réveiller et de son pas souple, il se dirigea vers sa chambre où la rose siégeait. Une fois devant la porte, doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller au cas où elle dormirait encore, il l'ouvrit et ce qu'il vit l'attendrit. Il en posa d'ailleurs sa tête sur le chambrant, petit sourire sur les lèvres, yeux légèrement pétillants d'un voile devant ses orbes.

Elle dormait à point fermer, replié en boule, mais son visage avait l'air détendu et serein, chose qui n'était en aucun cas présent lorsqu'elle était debout la journée. Il la trouvait belle malgré sa minceur qui n'était plus aussi prononcé qu'un mois plus tôt, même si de ce côté-là, elle devait encore prendre du poids. Ses cheveux poussaient à vue d'œil et jamais auparavant il avait remarqué que ses pointes pouvaient pousser aussi vite. À présent, sa longueur atteignait sa poitrine et tout emmêlé ainsi, autour de sa tête et sur le coussin, il ne pouvait trouver ce qu'il avait sous ses prunelles qu'attendrissant.

Elle ressemblait à une femme, mais à une petite fille vulnérable également, un contraste assez saisissant au vu de la personnalité qu'elle avait ou qu'elle voulait montrer par moment. Elle pouvait être le genre de fille complètement paumée ou une vraie tête de mule qui ne voulait rien entendre. Caractère assez paradoxale et avec elle, il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser.

Il referma la porte, se ressaisissant et chassant de ce fait ce côté doux sur son visage qu'il avait montré un cours instant. À présent, il se foutait qu'on le voie s'adoucir auprès de la fleur, il se foutait de se montrer quelque peu entreprenant. Ceux que ça gênait, ils n'avaient cas pas regarder, point. Si on avait quelque chose à dire, qu'on le lui dise en face et il répondrait avec tout le tact d'un Uchiha qui ne quittait jamais sa personnalité. Il ne jugeait personne et il ne voulait pas être jugé. Les critiques, les ont dits, les regards en coin, il connaissait et il suffisait d'un regard bien noir à la façon Uchiha pour vite refroidir les personnes qui se permettaient ce genre de comportement.

Rapidement, il se glissa sous la douche pour terminer de se réveiller, laissant l'eau fouetter son visage, passer dans ses cheveux pour ensuite, s'écouler tout le long de son corps bien robuste par les entraînements. Ce matin, exceptionnellement il ne devait pas aller rejoindre Naruto, il allait donc en profiter pour faire sortir la jeune fleur de son appartement. Dite lieu où elle était resté enfermée depuis sa sortie d'hôpital. Elle devait exposer son corps un minimum aux rayons de soleil et à l'air frais qui la requinquerait sûrement. Ce ne serait certes pas évident, mais il la ferait capituler, quoi qu'elle dise...

Une fois lavé, essuyé et habillé de ses vêtements de tous les jours, il repartit dans la cuisine, ses cheveux humides tombant dans sa nuque pour se servir une tasse de café. Faire couler ce liquide chaud et amère le long de sa gorge terminait de le réveiller et il aimait bien ça. Il avait besoin de ce breuvage que Sakura ne buvait en aucun cas. C'est donc avec une tasse à la main qu'il mit sa bouilloire remplie d'eau sur la taque électrique qu'il mit en route. Dans une autre tasse, il y mit un sachet de thé, tisane que la jeune fille affectionnait et chaque matin, c'était le même rituel. Il posa sa tasse ensuite, après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée et il s'attela à préparer un petit déjeuner constituer de toast à la confiture, d'un jus d'orange et d'un yaourt au fruit. Menu équilibrer et pleins de vitamines avec une touche de sucre. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour la jeune fille pour commencer la journée.

Après que tout ça soit prêt, il entendit des pas feutrés sur son sol et il sut sans même se retourner que la rose était réveillée et debout, allant à son encontre. Il mit l'eau dans sa tasse, mit tout ce qu'il venait de préparer sur un petit plateau et il se retourna ensuite vers la demoiselle. Elle était belle, indéniablement, mais son beau visage n'ornait plus ce ravissant petit sourire qu'elle avait autrefois. Elle le regardait simplement sans même un bonjour. Avant, elle aurait essayé de lancer n'importe quel sujet ne fus-ce que pour attirer son attention. Maintenant que c'était chose faite, ses ravissantes petites lèvres restaient soudées. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve quelque chose pour _la booster_.

« **Installes-toi, ton petit déjeuner est prêt.** lança-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-**C'est vraiment nécessaire ?**

-**On en a déjà parler Sakura, trois repas par jour, c'est le minimum.**

-**Je n'ai pas faim.**

-**C'est la même rengaine à chaque fois.** soupira le brun. **Fais ce que je te demande, après on sort.**

-**Ça ne m'intéresse pas.**

-**Tu ne vas pas rester éternellement enfermé, il faut t'aérer un peu.** »

Il la vit qu'elle soulevait ses épaules comme si elle s'en foutait alors qu'elle prenait place à la table. Il glissa le plateau devant elle et pris place au coin pour pouvoir la voir à sa guise. La rose ne le regardait pas, il n'était pas surpris, c'était à chaque fois comme ça. Elle se mit à picorer son toast pendant que lui buvait sa tasse de café et ce, dans un silence complet. Quotidien de chaque matin depuis un mois...

Lorsque Sasuke pénétra la chambre environ une heure plus tard, il soupira de lassitude en voyant la jeune fille assise sur le lit. Elle regardait dans le vide et dans la même tenue qu'elle avait mit la veille au soir pour dormir. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi emmêlés qu'à son réveil et elle ne s'était pas lavée. Le brun se passa la main dans sa chevelure ébène, la demoiselle n'était pas décidée à se préparer visiblement. Encore un dilemme qu'il allait devoir contourner car sa décision était prise, ce matin, _il la sortait_.

« **Tu te fou de moi Sakura ?** »

La rose ne répondit pas et d'un regard neutre, comme souvent, elle le regarda simplement. Un nouveau soupir franchi les lèvres du brun, jamais il n'aurait pensé lorsqu'ils étaient gosses qu'elle soit aussi borné.

« **Prépare-toi.** lança-t-il.

-**Non.**

-**Non ? Tu es sûre de toi Sakura ?**

-**Je n'ai pas envie de sortir.**

-**Je ne te demande pas ton avis.** claqua le jeune homme.

-**Tu m'as obligé à venir chez toi, à manger, à dormir, mais tu ne m'obligeras pas à sortir. Tes pupilles ne peuvent pas m'y obliger ce coup-ci.**

-**Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour que tu t'habille. Si tu ne vas pas te laver pour ensuite te changer, c'est moi qui le fais.**

-**Tu n'oserais pas ?** s'offusqua la demoiselle.

-**Ne me met pas au défi.** »

Tous deux se toisèrent du regard, celui du brun était bien plus dur pour bien lui montrer qu'il était bien capable de la déshabiller de force et Sakura le savait pertinemment. Elle soupira et se leva, Sasuke quitta donc la pièce, petit sourire en coin. Les rougeurs sur ses pommettes il les avaient vus, finalement, il y avait bien quelque chose sur quoi elle réagissait... Il repartit ensuite dans la cuisine, sachant d'ores et déjà que cette fois-ci, la rose allait se laver et se changer, il n'avait pas du diverger longtemps, elle avait très vite compris qu'il était dans son intérêt qu'elle le fasse seule.

Ce n'était pas toujours facile pour l'Uchiha, il n'aimait pas être dur avec elle, la forcer pour quoi que ce soit, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il voulait qu'elle reprenne goût à la vie et qu'elle prenne soit d'elle, il était obligé de la faire capituler en son sens. C'était pour son bien à elle et pour lui, ce n'était pas toujours de gaieté de cœur...

Trente minutes plus tard, la jeune fille était enfin prête malgré que le ténébreux s'était mit à rouler des yeux au vue des vêtements qu'elle avait opté. Simple pantalon et un haut qui lui appartenait. Il était fini le temps où elle se mettait en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés négligemment et pas une once de maquillage, aussi léger soit-il, ne figurait sur son petit minois.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils sortirent en-dehors de l'appartement, la clarté du jour fit mal aux yeux à la rose, mais Sasuke ne se démonta pas, il était temps qu'elle sorte un peu et c'est de son pas souple, mais lent, qu'il se mit à avancer. Sakura n'eut d'autres choix que de le suivre alors qu'il marchait mains dans les poches, tic qu'il avait eut depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

La fleur ne regarda pas autour d'elle, elle mettait simplement un pied devant l'autre alors que le village s'éveillait tout doucement, que les commerces s'ouvraient et que certains enfants jouaient déjà dans les rues. L'Uchiha salua quelques passants et certains Shinobi dont l'Haruno ne fit aucunement attention. Mais ça aussi, Sasuke n'était pas été étonné, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait opté depuis son réveil à l'hôpital. Même Naruto elle ne voulait plus le voir et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi alors qu'ils avaient été si proches. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus comme lui, mais pour le brun, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante.

Ils pénétrèrent le marché du village qui était déjà assez bondé, Sasuke espérait au fond de lui-même que quelque chose, même un petit rien attire l'attention de la jeune rose. Il cherchait encore ce qui pouvait bien l'intéresser, lui donnant un nouveau but, faire_choux blanc_ n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'ordinaire.

Le temps s'écoula et le jeune homme fini par penser que ça avait été une perte de temps jusqu'à arriver à un stand où des vêtements de bébé et enfants étaient exposés. Juste à côté de la femme qui tenait l'endroit, deux enfants jouaient sagement ensemble, ils avaient tout au plus cinq et six ans d'après ce que le ténébreux pouvait constater. Il vit également de la mélancolie dans les prunelles de la jeune fille qui ne pouvait quitter du regard ce qu'elle avait sous ses émeraudes.

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, le cœur de Sasuke se mit à s'emballer dans sa poitrine et il se mit à son tour à observer les enfants que Sakura regardait. Jusqu'à présent, le désir d'avoir un enfant n'avait pas encore effleuré son esprit, mais depuis qu'il partageait son quotidien avec la rose, bon nombres de choses avaient changés dans son train de vie et ses objectifs, du moins certains n'étaient plus les mêmes. Comme le fait de ne plus vivre seul par exemple...

Il s'approcha de la demoiselle pour se mettre à son côté et elle le regarda, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un regard neutre ou vide, non, il était triste et il se damnerait pour savoir à quoi elle pensait au juste. Elle ne disait jamais rien, elle ne lui faisait pas part de ses états d'âme. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle avait peur de dormir et qu'elle n'avait jamais faim, ça s'arrêtait là.

« **Pourquoi tu n'en ferais pas un objectif ?** questionna Sasuke.

-**De quoi tu parles ?**

-**Avoir un enfant.**

-**Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est le genre de chose qui se fait à deux Sasuke.**

-**Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?**

-**Pour quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour un génie, tu as parfois des répliques qui ne tiennent pas debout. **»

Suite à cette phrase, la jeune fille reprit sa marche, tournant le dos à ce qui l'avait fasciné. Sasuke la rejoignit et le silence entre eux se fit à nouveau. Néanmoins, le cerveau de l'Uchiha marchait à vive allure, s'il se souvenait bien, étant plus jeune, c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait partager sa vie, elle l'aimait à l'époque, d'où le fait du désir d'enfant que toute femme avait au fond de son cœur. Et Sakura ne faisait pas exception à la règle, il en était certains. Voir des enfants entre eux, des vêtements de bambins avait du sûrement raviver ce désir, évidemment, elle tournait le dos à nouveau à ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle avait voulu autrefois.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, il voulait l'aider un maximum et il ne savait même pas si son corps pourrait supporter une grossesse. Il lui avait tant fait de mal par le passé et se racheter auprès d'elle était un besoin irrépressible qui l'habitait sans cesse. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé au départ à lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, la donne avait changé à présent, il tenait à elle, beaucoup même. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Il n'en savait rien. A part l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour sa famille, il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'aimer une femme. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aimait que la rose soit chez lui, vive avec lui, partage son quotidien, ses repas, mette ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle partirait de chez lui, elle laisserait indéniablement un vide, pourrais-t-il le supporter ? Il n'en savait rien non plus. Le manque d'une personne qui est cher au cœur il connaissait bien et il n'avait plus envie de vivre ça. A vrai dire, dans sa tête, c'était le capharnaüm où toutes pensées se bousculaient concernant la jeune fille.

Encore une fois, il avait éconduit les parents de sa protégée, encore une fois, il avait eut droit à des regards noirs et à des reproches du style qu'il les empêchait de voir leur fille. Leur chair et leur sang et pour ne pas changer, avec tact, il les avait rassuré comme quoi elle allait mieux, mais qu'elle avait encore besoin de repos. Tout en s'adossant à la porte d'entrée, Sasuke soupira. Sakura ne voulait pas voir ses parents et il n'en connaissait pas la raison, elle avait encore la chance de les avoir et il se faisait passer pour le mauvais, il y était habitué soit dit en passant, mais quand même, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce désir que la rose avait de ne voir en aucun cas ceux qui l'avait conçut et chéri tout au long des années.

C'était le soir, après le marché, ils avaient fait des courses ensemble, mais la demoiselle avait nié toute personnes qui avaient essayé de lui parler, il en avait secoué sa tête par dépit et ensuite, ils étaient rentrés. Elle s'était reposé durant l'après-midi, mais pas très longtemps, un cauchemar l'avait réveillé dans un cri d'agonie et il l'avait pris dans ses bras alors qu'elle avait tremblée et pleurée. C'était souvent ainsi et il ne savait pas ce qui peuplait ses rêves, ce qui pouvait l'angoisser à ce point-là.

Il pourrait le savoir, il lui suffirait de plonger dans son subconscient, mais il ne voulait pas y forcer la rose, il voulait qu'elle se confie à lui de son plein gré, chose qui était assez délicat puisqu'elle se fermait comme une huitre. D'un pas las, alors qu'ils avaient mangé peu de temps avant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il trouva la demoiselle au bord du lit en train de regarder la télévision. La noirceur du dehors pénétrait la pièce où les tentures n'étaient pas fermées et elle tourna à peine son regard vers lui. Il prit appuis avec son épaule sur le chambrant, bras croisés sur son torse et il regarda le dos de la fleur qui elle, ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui.

« **Tes parents aimerais te voir.**

-**Je n'ai pas envie de les voir pour l'instant.**

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**Tu poses trop de questions Sasuke.**

-**Je veux juste comprendre. Tu as la chance de les avoir et tu les renies.**

-**Ils sont trop envahissant.** soupira la rose.

-**Je préférerais avoir des parents envahissants que de ne pas en avoir du tout.** »

Sakura tourna à nouveau sa tête vers le ténébreux et elle vit toute la douleur qu'il cachait dans ses prunelles. Lentement, elle se leva, guidé par son cœur et s'approcha de lui, il se mit à la regarder de ses abysses alors qu'un petit écart seulement les séparait.

« **Je sais Sasuke, mais les miens ne sont pas les tiens, tu ne sais pas c'est quoi de vivre avec eux.**

-**J'en déduis que tu préfères vivre avec moi.**

-**Toi tu n'es pas collant.** répondit la fleur en soulevant des épaules. **Même si je n'aime pas certaines manières de ta part, tu es bien plus supportable qu'eux.**

-**Dans ce cas, j'ai une proposition à te faire.**

-**Laquelle ?**

-**Tu voulais avoir des enfants avant non ?**

-**C'est du passé, j'ai fait une croix dessus comme bon nombres de choses.**

-**Eh bien je te propose de concrétiser ça.**

-**Que veux-tu dire ?**

-**Fais un enfant avec moi.**

-**Tu délires ?** s'offusqua la jeune fille.

-**Je suis sérieux.**

-**Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde. M'as-tu regardé au moins ? Je ne suis plus capable de rien !**

-**Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux très bien vivre comme tous civils, il te suffit d'avoir un nouveau but et je te l'offre.**

-**Avoir un enfant avec quelqu'un c'est ce lié à jamais avec l'autre personne.**

-**Tu viens clairement de me faire comprendre que tu préférais vivre ici plutôt que de retourner chez tes parents.**

-**Je ne suis pas folle au point de m'unir à toi, oublie ça tout de suite.** »

Sur cette parole, la jeune fille passa à côté du brun pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Sans qu'elle le sache, elle venait de poignarder le pauvre cœur du jeune homme qui avait mal des paroles de cette dernière. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle réagirait ainsi, il croyait plutôt qu'elle allait se mettre à rougir ou à pleurer, mais rien n'en était. Bien du contraire, elle l'avait éconduit à merveille alors que durant toute l'après-midi, il avait cogité cette idée dans sa cervelle. C'était la seule option qu'il avait trouvé pour la booster et ça avait fait tout l'effet inverse, _bien malheureusement_...


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, voici la troisième partie de mon OS, merci à tous ceux qui la lisent et me donne leur avis, bonne lecture à tous, bisoute.

Sana

**Deuxième chance – troisième partie.**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la proposition de l'Uchiha et depuis, Sakura gardait ses distances avec ce dernier. Elle mangeait, dormait et ne faisait rien pour l'irrité ou pour qu'il la force pour quoi que ce soit. Elle avait acquis un quotidien qu'on pouvait associer à un robot et elle ne parlait même plus au jeune homme. Elle n'acceptait plus qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et avait cassé leur rituel. Plus de soirées ensemble à regarder la télévision où à ce qu'il caresse ses cheveux, ses crises d'angoisses, elle les calmait tant bien que mal toute seule alors que Sasuke était derrière la porte, _impuissant_.

Il avait mal qu'elle le rejette ainsi, il souffrait de cet écart qu'elle mettait entre eux, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle capitulait pour tous ses repas et dormait lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle devait se reposer. Elle était devenue _docile_. Il n'aimait pas ça et il se sentait perdu. Il avait envie de la toucher, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la rassurer, tout simplement, qu'elle se repose sur lui et lui fasse confiance. Mais quelque chose était brisé entre eux et il était paumé face au comportement de la demoiselle.

C'était le soir et Naruto était dans le salon du brun alors que la rose était dans la chambre, petite soirée rien qu'entre les deux meilleurs amis et Naruto avait bien vu que quelque chose tracassait son ami. Il était encore plus sombre qu'ordinaire et passablement morose alors qu'il savait que la rose allait beaucoup mieux. Qu'elle se nourrissait et se reposait comme il fallait, néanmoins, rien ne la boostait, elle agissait comme un automate.

Il était assis dans le fauteuil et Sasuke juste en face de lui, tête dans les mains et le cœur de l'Uzumaki ne pouvait que se serrer à cette vue. Il était rare de voir le ténébreux désemparé, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne montrait qu'au blondinet, leur lien était bien plus fort que lors de leur enfance et d'un regard, le blond pouvait comprendre que l'Uchiha était prit d'un certain désarroi.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il ****se passe**** Sas'ke ?**

-**Je ne sais plus quoi faire, rien ne la motive.**

-**La sortie à donner quoi ?**

-**Rien.** répondit le brun en relevant la tête. **Elle n'a fait attention à personne, n'a pas répondu à ceux qui lui parlait, j'ai juste vu que ****des enfants**** l'intéressait.**

-**Avant elle voulait en avoir.**

-**Je sais alors j'ai fait quelque chose d'absurde.**

-**Comme quoi ?**

-**Je lui ai proposé de faire un enfant **avec** moi.**

-**Hein ?** s'étrangla l'Uzumaki. **Tu es****devenu fou**** ou quoi ?**

-**C'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit, je voulais lui trouver un ****nouveau**** but.**

-**Oui, mais de là à lui proposer de...** rougit le blond.

-**Elle a refusé.**

-**Tu m'étonnes ! Même si ce n'est plus un ninja elle a son amour propre quand même.**

-**Je ne pensais pas à mal.**

-**Je sais bien ça.**

-**Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte.**

-**Ce n'était que temporaire chez toi et elle va mieux non ?**

-**Son corps va mieux, mais pas son esprit.**

-**Si elle ne veut pas que tu l'aides, tu ne pourras rien faire. Tu ne peux pas être égoïste et la garder chez toi.**

-**Pour l'instant, elle ne veut pas partir, mais il va arriver un jour où...**

-**C'est normal ça, tu ne vas pas squatter ton fauteuil indéfiniment.**

-**Je...**

-**Tu t'ais attaché à elle pas vrai Sas'ke ?**

-**Ouais, un truc du genre.**

- **Dis-le-lui alors !**

-**Ça ne changerait rien.**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

-**Je le sais c'est tout et puis tu m'as déjà regardé ? Je ne suis pas du genre à m'épancher sur ce que je ressens.**

-**Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que c'était ton plus grand défaut, tu le fais bien avec moi !**

-**Toi ce n'est pas pareil.**

-**Bien sûr que si, Sakura était proche de toi aussi autrefois.**

-**Les choses ont changés depuis.**

-**C'est sûr, tu n'as plus de haine dans le cœur, ce qui veut dire que l'amour et l'amitié ont prit la place.** »

Sasuke se mit à soupirer, il savait que son ami avait raison, mais c'était quelque chose dont il avait encore du mal. Il savait aussi qu'il s'y était mal pris avec Sakura et le résultat était qu'à présent elle le fuyait comme la peste. Il se leva las pour aller chercher à boire dans la cuisine et là, en tournant sa tête, Naruto vit la jeune fille derrière un mur, elle le regardait et il su qu'elle avait entendu une partie de la conversation. Il lui fit un sourire et se leva, prêt à se diriger vers elle, mais très vite, elle prit la poudre d'escampette pour le fuir. Le cœur du blondinet se compressa, elle ne voulait voir personne, pas même lui et quoi qu'il dise, ça lui faisait très mal. _La Sakura que tous avaient connus n'était plus_...

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sakura se réveilla dans un sursaut, toute en sueur alors que c'était le milieu de la nuit. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa cage thoracique, ses mains étaient fébriles et tout son corps tremblait assez violemment. Ses yeux étaient humides, signe qu'elle pleurait et ses paupières étaient grandes ouvertes, montrant ainsi ses émeraudes effrayées.

Ses soubresauts avaient du mal à s'apaiser, angoissée, elle regarda autour d'elle en travers de ses larmes et elle réalisa qu'elle était dans la chambre de Sasuke et que son cauchemar n'était pas réelle. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de panique, laissant son cri d'effroi bien enfermé dans sa gorge pour n'alerter en aucun cas le brun qui dormait dans le salon.

Depuis qu'il lui avait fait cette proposition à dormir debout, elle ne voulait plus qu'il se préoccupe d'elle, qu'il la touche, qu'il s'attendrisse en s'approchant d'elle. Facette qu'autrefois il n'avait jamais montrée à son égard. Mais elle savait qu'en grandissait, on acquerrait une certaine maturité et qu'on pouvait voir certaines choses sous un autre angle. Ça pouvait paraître bizarre de voir le jeune Uchiha ainsi, mais il avait certains côtés que la rose affectionnait. Hormis sa rudesse qu'il avait par moment bien entendu.

Néanmoins, la conversation qu'elle avait entendue entre Naruto et le ténébreux lui faisait battre le cœur plus que de raison. Sasuke s'était attaché d'une certaine façon à elle, jamais elle n'aurait cru ça possible un jour. Certes, elle trouvait bizarre qu'il veille s'occuper d'elle, la nourrir, la loger, mais elle avait pensé que c'était un ordre de Tsunade qu'il avait reçu. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qui le motivait vraiment à part qu'il ne voulait pas la voir se laisser aller à mourir sans rien faire.

Le jeune homme était et resterait à jamais une énigme pour elle, mais d'un autre côté, il lui était d'une grande aide. Il chassait toutes personnes qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, s'occupait d'elle, l'épaulait, était présent dans n'importe quel moment et elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir autant de patience. Il était quand même un homme, c'était connu que le sexe masculin n'était pas du genre à s'attendrir pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Malgré que les attentes et le comportement du brun soit si paradoxales et énigmatiques pour la rose, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir ses états d'âme, sa douleur. Mais aussi il était la seule et unique personne qu'elle acceptait pour des effusions, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras par moment, qu'il lui donne une certaine tendresse même si elle l'évitait depuis quelques jours. Pourtant, à l'hôpital elle l'avait repoussé, pas qu'elle en avait eut peur, mais simplement parce qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de leur monde et puis, elle avait constamment cette angoisse qui ne la quittait pas, qui la tiraillait non-stop, même si, elle le montrait beaucoup moins depuis peu de temps.

Toujours quelque peu tremblante, elle se leva en basculant ses jambes hors du lit pour se mettre debout, elle vacilla un peu, mais resta toutefois debout. D'un mouvement de manche, haut appartenant à l'Uchiha, la demoiselle frotta ses larmes, laissant les sillons sur ses joues. A pas de loup, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et partit en direction du salon tout aussi silencieusement.

Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Sasuke, elle désirait juste se poser un peu à ses côtés pendant qu'il dormait, ne pas être seule le temps que la totalité de son cauchemar se dissipe et qu'elle ne ressente plus aucune peur. Certaines nuits, elle se réveillait en criant et il accourrait à ses côtés, mais elle ne voulait plus de ça. Elle voulait juste profiter de sa présence sans qu'il ne sache quoi que ce soit, à écouter sa respiration régulière, à voir son visage endormit, ses cheveux ébène emmêlés. Elle aimait bien observer sa poitrine se soulever pour se rabaisser ensuite, ce côté apaisé et quelque peu enfantin qu'il ne montrait à personne la journée. Il n'y avait que pendant le sommeil de quelqu'un qu'on pouvait observer n'importe quel trait de la personne endormie. Et pour Sakura, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, à l'insu du brun.

Une fois près du fauteuil, elle le vit allongé, légèrement sur le côté, tête au bord, côté vide, dos contre le dossier. Il avait une respiration régulière, la petite couverture cachait à peine ses jambes, dévoilant de ce fait son magnifique torse musclé et la taille de son jogging. Sa chevelure était ébouriffée et il avait un visage détendu. La jeune fille se mit à genoux à même le sol, tête près de celui du brun et elle l'observa.

Ainsi, elle le trouvait encore plus beau et si vulnérable. Il n'y avait pas ses yeux profonds et durs, ses traits tirés, sa stature qui pouvait effrayer plus d'un, ce charme qu'il dégageait qui intimait respect et crainte. Lorsqu'il dormait, c'était tout l'inverse et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de se trouver en sécurité que lorsqu'il était réveillé. Quand il dormait, ses angoisses prenaient bien plus le dessus, elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive tout et n'importe quoi. Elle était quelque peu paranoïaque sur les bords, mais depuis son réveil à l'hôpital elle était ainsi.

C'était pour ça aussi qu'elle n'avait pas trop rechigné lorsqu'elle avait du venir chez le jeune homme. Après le choc passé, alors que Sasuke l'entourait de ses bras, elle avait senti ce petit quelque chose qui l'avait apaisé, cette sécurité qu'elle n'avait ressentie qu'entre ses bras. Une fois chez lui, elle avait eu l'impression qu'à ses côtés, rien ne pouvait lui arriver, surtout lorsqu'il était debout, prêt à agir n'importe quand rien que pour elle. Mais quand il dormait, c'était tout autre, la peur prenait place et elle se sentait désespérément seule. Prise comme dans un engrenage où elle était certaine que quelque chose allait lui arriver sans qu'elle puisse l'éviter ou se défendre.

Elle était si lasse à présent de sa vie, que devait-elle faire ? Où aller ? Dans quelle direction se tourner ? Elle avait la santé fragile même si elle faisait un cas d'exception, malgré son problème, elle pouvait vivre comme tout être humain. Mais sa vie avait consisté à être un ninja médecin, ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus être à présent. Elle avait été surprise par la proposition du brun de porter son enfant, mais ce n'était pas un avenir qu'elle devait envisager. Au bout d'un moment, le ténébreux allait sûrement en avoir marre qu'elle soit dans son espace privé, elle devrait retourner chez elle, chez ses parents.

Elle ne voulait pas les voir pour l'instant, elle ne voulait pas être bichonnée par eux, chaque geste qu'ils feraient lui rappellerait son état comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle voulait vivre par elle-même, penser par elle-même, mais surtout, être comprise et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Sasuke était le seul à pouvoir percer son petit cœur à jour même si elle ne lui confiait pas grand-chose sur ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle ne pouvait pas trop expliquer ce qui lui arrivait, juste que pour elle à présent, cette vie qu'elle menait entre les murs de cet appartement ne rimait à rien, mais qu'elle préférait être ici qu'au-dehors.

Elle posa sa tête doucement sur l'un des bras du brun posé au bord du divan, voulant tout d'un coup un minime contact pour se sentir un rien rassurée dû à sa présence. Il dormait, elle pouvait donc s'autorisé ce petit excès. Malheureusement, elle sentit ses yeux lui brûler et ses mains se remirent à trembler, elle les mit l'une dans l'autre pour empêcher le tremblement, en vain. Elle détestait ce côté de sa nouvelle personnalité, elle se trouvait puéril d'avoir une telle sensiblerie encore bien plus prononcé qu'autrefois. Elle ne supportait pas ça, mais n'arrivait pas à combattre cet état pour autant.

Elle ferma ses prunelles pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, voulant les retenir le plus possible pour pas qu'elles ne sortent. Elle se sentait si lasse et fatiguée que finalement, elle se laissa aller alors que ses perles salées se mirent tout doucement à glisser le long de ses joues pour finir, s'échouer sur la main du ténébreux sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

L'Uchiha se réveilla lentement en sentant quelque chose de mouillé sur sa main et un poids qu'il ne devait en aucun cas sentir d'ordinaire. Il émergea de son sommeil en ouvrant ses paupières alors que tout son visage était encore endormi. De ce fait, ses orbes étaient à peine ouverts et un voile couvrait la noirceur de ses yeux. Il fut surpris de voir Sakura à son côté, tête sur sa main, mais encore te sentir qu'elle était si chaude. Ce qu'il avait senti était ses larmes et derechef il s'inquiéta.

De son autre main, il lui caressa le sommet de la tête, mais elle ne broncha pas, il se redressa donc légèrement et là, elle releva sa tête assez difficilement. Malgré la pénombre de la pièce éclairée à peine par la lune où les rideaux de la pièce étaient ouverts, il pouvait voir les traits de douleurs déformer son visage, ses yeux humides et si peureux et fuyants. A ça, s'ajoutait la chaleur qu'il avait ressenti sur la peau de sa main quelques secondes plus tôt, sans même la toucher il savait, elle faisait de la fièvre.

Il glissa sa main sur la joue de la rose qui le regardait toujours sans dire le moindre mot pour constater qu'il avait vu juste. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait cette soudaine monté de chaleur, ni pourquoi elle était là, en face de lui au lieu de dormir allongé dans son lit. Mais une chose était certaine, il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, son rôle était qu'elle aille mieux, qu'il prenne soin d'elle.

Mais ce n'était pas non plus une corvée pour lui, c'était quelque chose qu'il se devait de faire, qu'il voulait faire. Rien que de l'avoir ainsi près de lui faisait battre son cœur à un rythme cardiaque assez rapide, c'était comme si ça pouvait s'entendre en écho dans le calme de la nuit et Sasuke arrêta de réfléchir pour suivre plutôt son instinct.

Il attira la jeune fille dans ses bras, la soulevant légèrement, elle murmura à peine quelque chose et il se plaça bien sur le côté pour l'allonger juste à côté de lui en la soulevant sans aucun problème. Acte facile pour lui avec le poids plume qu'elle faisait. D'un bras sous ses jambes, il put les allonger alors qu'elle protestait légèrement, mais lorsqu'elle fut plaqué tout contre son torse puissant mit à nu, elle laissa sa chaleur s'imprégner en elle.

Ils étaient donc couchés tous les deux sur le côté, face à face, se collant, une main de la jeune fille indécise sur la taille du brun et il l'encerclait de ses bras dont un était sous la tête de la demoiselle. Position assez intime qui fit légèrement rougir la jeune fille soudainement mal à l'aise par leur proximité alors que Sasuke ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'elle se repose et dont il espérait, qu'après un sommeil, sa fièvre s'estompe.

« **Sasuke...** murmura la rose.

-**Dors Sakura, tu fais de la fièvre, tu as besoin de te reposer.**

-**Je ne voulais pas te réveiller...**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave.** »

Le jeune homme la pressa un peu plus contre lui, savourant le fait de l'avoir tout contre lui et il la sentie se détendre quelque peu. Elle glissa même sa main en tremblant légèrement dans son dos et il en eut un frisson. Elle laissa aller sa tête sur son torse et doucement, elle ferma les yeux, espérant ne pas replonger dans son cauchemar, mais elle eut du mal à s'engouffrer dans un nouveau sommeil.

« **Sasuke...** murmura-t-elle. **J'ai peur...** confia-t-elle.

-**Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.** »

Il savait qu'elle avait peur lorsqu'elle devait dormir, elle le lui avait déjà dit quelques fois. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait hormis les cauchemars qu'elle faisait, il savait ce que ça pouvait faire ayant lui-même vécu ça. Combien de fois il ne s'était pas réveillé en sueur, le cœur palpitant, revivant le meurtre de son clan ? Il ne les comptait même plus. Certes, ses rêves cauchemardesques s'étaient atténués depuis quelques temps, il ne vivait plus dans la haine et la vengeance comme par le passé, ce qui l'y aidait beaucoup. Et depuis, il avait changé, il voyait certaines valeurs de la vie qu'il avait raté, l'attachement, la sensation qui pouvait gonfler son petit cœur, les rires et les stupidités avec son meilleur ami et pleins d'autres choses encore qu'il avait oublié.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était passé à côté de beaucoup de choses et à présent, il était différent, il s'ouvrait plus aux autres, il souriait, se tracassait pour autrui, surtout pour la jeune fille entre ses bras. Sa vie n'était plus la même et il avait l'impression qu'enfin, il avait droit à une rédemption, à un quelconque bonheur. Son cœur qui n'était plus empli de noirceur était un rien plus léger. Ses pensées changeaient ainsi que ses désirs et ce qu'il voulait, c'était Sakura et ce, dans tous les sens du terme...

Lorsque Sakura ouvrit ses paupières le lendemain matin, elle réalisa qu'elle était seule dans le fauteuil et qu'au-dehors, il faisait claire, signe que le jour était levé depuis un bon moment. Elle avait une couverture sur elle, ce qui voulait dire que Sasuke l'avait recouverte une fois qu'il s'était levé. Elle n'avait pas si bien dormi que ça dans ce petit fauteuil qui n'était pas fait pour dormir à deux, mais elle devait bien avouer que d'un autre côté, elle avait adoré se retrouver dans les bras du jeune homme pour y dormir.

La rose se redressa pour se mettre en position assise et elle se toucha le front, elle ne faisait plus de fièvre, mais elle put voir sur la table du salon une bassine d'eau avec un gant de toilette sur le côté. Visiblement, le ténébreux avait pris soin d'elle et elle n'avait même rien senti. Ce qui était étrange pour elle puisqu'elle avait le sommeil léger, lorsqu'il rentrait dans la chambre pour prendre quelque chose dans la chambre, alors qu'elle était censée dormir, elle l'entendait même si elle gardait les yeux clos.

Elle soupira, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était si gentil avec elle, ce qu'il attendait au juste. Il était rude, mais tout aussi tendre à la fois, elle aimait bien ça même si ça paraissait bizarre. Elle ne put penser plus longtemps qu'elle vit le jeune homme entrer dans la pièce, habillé et les cheveux humides, visiblement, il venait de prendre une douche.

« **Tu t'ais assez reposé ?** demanda-t-il.

-**Oui.**

-**Ta fièvre à baissée, tu manquais sûrement de sommeil, il va falloir que tu y fasses attention. Tu dois dormir certaines heures, on n'en a déjà parlé.**

-**Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.**

-**Je n'ai pas dit ça.** soupira le ténébreux. **Je veux juste que tu prennes soin de toi et tu n'as pas à hésiter à venir me voir si tu ne vas pas bien. Je suis là pour ça.**

-**Tu veux dire par là qu'une fois que tout ira bien, je devrais partir **? »

L'Uchiha se rapprocha de la fleur, poussa un peu ses jambes et pris place près d'elle, prenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Face à autant de douceur la jeune fille fut quelque peu déconcertée et elle le regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Elle l'avait tellement évité ses derniers jours qu'être si près de lui tout d'un coup, à avoir une discussion avec lui, lui paraissait bizarre.

« **Tu restes le temps que tu veux, même si tu te sens mieux.**

-**Pourquoi Sasuke ?**

-**Pourquoi quoi ?**

-**Pourquoi tu veux que je reste ? Pourquoi tu as dit à Naruto que tu t'attachais à moi ?**

-**Parce que c'est vrai.**

-**Ce n'est pas toi ça.**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

-**Tu es quelqu'un de solitaire, tu n'aimes pas t'encombrer d'un boulet et c'est ce que je suis. Et depuis plus d'un mois, tu n'arrêtes pas de t'occuper de moi, soit disant c'est contre tes principes de me voir me laisser mourir.**

-**Tu étais la première avant à penser que les gens pouvaient changer.**

-**Je sais, mais...**

-**J'ai changé, je suis une autre personne à présent.**

-**Je sais...**

-**Laisse-moi finir, j'ai eu droit à une ****deuxième chance**** et tu es la première pour savoir que j'en ai fait des dégâts alors quand je te dis que je veux prendre soin de toi, que je me suis attaché à toi d'une quelconque façon et que tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le désir, tu peux me croire sur parole.**

-**Alors... tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ?**

-**Tu serais surprise de savoir ce que je suis prêt à faire pour que tu ailles bien. Ton état m'est très important.**

-**Je ne veux plus que tu me parles de bébé.**

-**D'accord, mais en échange, j'aimerais vraiment que tu penses à un avenir pour toi. Ce n'est pas le tout de prendre soin de ta santé.**

-**Je...**

-**Même si c'est dur.** coupa Sasuke. **Je sais que changer de vie ne doit sûrement pas être évident pour toi, mais tu dois t'y faire. Je suis prêt à tout faire pour que tu en prennes conscience. **»

Sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, les larmes lui vinrent et d'une très grande douceur, le brun les lui frotta de ses pouces. Il plongea ensuite ses orbes ténébreux dans ses yeux de jade pour appuyer ses dires. Il voulait qu'elle lui fasse confiance, qu'elle s'ouvre à lui comme elle le faisait avant alors qu'à l'époque, ça l'exaspérait. Continuant à suivre son instinct et au fait qu'elle l'écoutait enfin, il posa son front contre le sien, elle se laissa faire alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses bras.

« **Sasuke...**

-**Fais-moi confiance Sakura, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tu te sentes vraiment bien. Tout, absolument tout.**

-**Je ne veux pas manger ce matin.**

-**Non, ça c'est quelque chose que je ne négocie pas.**

-**C'est pas juste.** fit-elle en faisant la moue tout en fermant ses paupières.

-**C'est ainsi, mais on peut sortir si tu veux.**

-**Pour faire quoi ?** demanda-t-elle en ouvrant ses prunelles.

-**Je ne suis pas du genre à fêter noël, mais on pourrait mettre un sapin, non ?**

- **Quel idée stupide.**

-**Naruto m'a dit que tu adorais cette fête.**

-**Plus maintenant.**

-**Je suis sûr que le goût de cette fête te reviendra si tu te bouge un peu les fesses.** répondit le jeune homme en s'écartant.

-**Quel tact...** »

Sasuke fit un sourire en coin alors que Sakura faisait un mini sourire, voilà qui était mieux songea le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas pensé lui parler ainsi, mais Naruto lui avait conseillé de se laisser un peu aller, d'ouvrir son cœur sans trop le dévoiler et ça remportait ses fruits car la jeune fille avait l'air de se sentir un peu mieux. Mais surtout, elle lui parlait et ne lui tournait plus le dos, c'était donc ça de prit.

« **Va prendre ta douche pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner.** balança-t-il tout en se levant.

-**Je n'ai pas le choix je suppose ?**

-**Non, tu manges et ensuite on sort.**

-**C'est barbant.**

-**Mais c'est ainsi, je t'avais prévenu, tu m'auras sur le dos tant que tu ne mangeras pas de ton plein gré.** »

En réponse, la fleur soupira et elle se leva ensuite pour se diriger vers la chambre. Sasuke en profita donc pour aller dans la cuisine, elle rechignait, mais elle faisait quand même ce qu'il lui demandait. Son cœur était un rien plus léger, il avait vraiment été tracassé de l'état de la rose, du mur qu'elle avait dressé entre eux et il avait fallut qu'il aille voir Naruto. Après l'autre soir, ce blondinet avait rouvert la conversation et le brun s'était allé à la confidence, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour ce soit l'Uzumaki qui lui donne une leçon de vie.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était à faire en sorte que la rose garde sa bonne humeur, même si par moment elle était de mauvaise foi et morose. Ça n'allait pas être facile, il le savait, mais invariablement, ils avançaient et ensemble. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'est que rien ni personne ne puisse casser ce lien qui émanait entre eux.

Elle était là, dans le salon, fesse dans le fauteuil, jambes repliées contre son buste qu'elle entourait de ses bras, tête posée sur ses genoux à regarder ce sapin dans le coin de la pièce. Il n'était pas encore décoré, juste mis par le ténébreux sur pied, branches dépliées. Il ne manquait plus qu'à mettre les boules et les guirlandes et la jeune fille avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le faire. Malheureusement, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Déjà qu'elle n'avait ni été motivé, ni eut le goût d'acheter des décorations lorsqu'elle était allé au magasin avec le jeune homme, là, sa morosité était encore plus présente.

Pourquoi se laisser aller à cette fête qui pour elle n'avait plus de sens ? Aux lumières qui scintillent, à la magie des cadeaux, des rires, de la bonne humeur des gens et tout ce qui allait avec ? Sakura n'en voyait pas l'utilité. D'habitude elle fêtait le réveillon avec ses parents où Naruto avait été souvent présent par le passé, ensuite, elle terminait sa soirée avec ses amis. Personnes qu'elle ne voulait plus voir. Elle n'était plus comme eux et elle ne se sentait plus à sa place à leurs côtés, elle préférait rester comme une recluse dans son coin. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce que serait sa vie dorénavant, rien, voilà ce qu'elle en déduisait.

Certes Sasuke lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rester chez lui tout le temps qu'elle voulait, mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait que ce ne serait pas définitif, elle savait qu'à un moment ou un autre elle devrait quitter les lieux. Et après ? Que ferais-t-elle ? Elle était lasse de penser à tout ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, sa vie avait volé en éclat le jour où elle s'était interposée entre l'attaque et le blondinet pour le protéger et rien ne pourrait y changer désormais.

Elle ne regrettait pas son geste, loin de là, l'Uzumaki avait toujours été là pour elle et elle avait agi par instinct. C'est en se réveillant à l'hôpital qu'elle avait comprit les dégâts que tout ça avait engendré. Elle ne pouvait même plus regarder le blondinet en face. Elle n'était plus comme lui et ça, l'Uchiha avait du mal à comprendre son ressenti vis-à-vis de ça. Vivre comme un civil était chose impossible pour elle, toute sa vie avait été basée sur son apprentissage pour devenir un Shinobi de renon et malheureusement pour elle, tout avait disparut en poussière. Son avenir, ses aptitudes, tout ce que sa vie était, elle n'avait plus rien.

Sa santé laissait à désirer même si elle avait la chance que ce ne soit pas trop grave, mais quand même, lorsqu'elle pensait à tout ça, ça la déprimait. Alors penser au réveillon de noël avec tout ce qui cogitait dans sa tête était impossible pour elle. Se laisser aller à cette fête était quelque chose d'inenvisageable pour elle et quoi que dise le brun, quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne changerait cet état de fait. Elle avait beau regarder les sacs par terre ainsi que l'un des cartons que Sasuke avait sorti dont ne sait où, elle ne pouvait s'y résigner. Il lui avait dit que ça appartenait à ses parents et elle n'avait même pas regardé dans la boîte. Elle se demandait même pourquoi il se faisait du mal ainsi. Voir des décorations qui appartenaient à ses défunts parents ne raviverait-il pas la souffrance qu'il avait déjà ressentie ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre son comportement, elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Il avait beau partir d'un bon sentiment à son égard, à vouloir l'aider, si lui souffrait à côté ça ne valait pas la peine non plus.

Il avait certes changé, il était différent, ça, elle l'avait bien constaté. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, mais appréciait toute sa tendresse et son implication qu'il avait pour qu'elle aille mieux. C'était en vain bien malheureusement. Elle n'arrivait plus à sourire, plus à avoir le cœur léger, à prendre la vie du bon côté. C'était comme si elle avait constamment un nuage noir au-dessus de la tête qui ne s'en allait pas alors avec tout ça, comment pourrait-elle réveillonner avec le jeune homme ? Et puis, comment voyait-il le soir du vingt quatre décembre ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Ses pensées obscures s'arrêtèrent là lorsqu'elle vit Hinata entrer dans la pièce, doux sourire sur les lèvres alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Elle la regarda à peine et elle voulut se lever pour s'éloigner de cette fille qui avait été à l'académie avec elle. Elle, elle était ninja, la rose non, elles n'avaient donc plus rien en commun. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre pied à terre, la noiraude s'était approchée et avait déposée tendrement sa main sur son bras. De ce fait, Sakura leva ses émeraudes sur la demoiselle pour plonger dans son regard de nacre.

« **S'il te plaît, reste un peu, je voudrais te parler.**

- **On n'a rien à se dire Hinata.**

-**Toi peut-être, mais moi j'ai certaines choses à te dire. S'il te plaît, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes.** »

La fleur soupira et reprit sa position initial sans regarder la brunette, cette dernière, sans un mot de plus prit place à ses côtés, la regardant de son regard doux qui ne l'avait jamais quitté avec les années. Elle avait mal pour Sakura, mal de la voir ainsi, fuyant tout le monde comme la peste, elle voyait cette douleur insoutenable qu'elle avait au fond des yeux. Si elle, elle voyait ça, Sasuke avait du la percevoir aussi, d'où le fait qu'elle pouvait également voir chez lui cette peine qu'il trainait même s'il ne disait rien.

« **Je suis contente que tu veille bien m'écouter.**

-**Fais vite, je suis fatiguée.**

-**C'est ta réplique favorite en ce moment non ?** »

L'Haruno regarda à peine la Hyuuga pour ensuite reposer ses prunelles sur ce sapin dépourvu de décoration. Hinata soupira légèrement, elle ne savait pas comment amorcer la conversation, mais elle avait connu pire. A présent, elle n'était plus cette fille frêle et timide et voir son amie ainsi la faisait souffrir. Elle avait aussi mal de voir Naruto comme un lion en cage alors que la rose ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle, il fallait que tout ça change.

« **Tu sais, je ne sais pas grand-chose à part ce que Naruto me dit, information qu'il ne sait que de la bouche de Sasuke. Ils souffrent beaucoup, tous les deux. Ils aimeraient t'aider.**

-**Sasuke m'aide déjà beaucoup.** répondit la fleur sans regarder son amie.

-**Oui, mais il à l'impression de perdre pied.**

-**Il te l'a dit ?**

-**Non, c'est Naruto qui me la dit, il le connaît bien et donc d'un regard il devine beaucoup de chose. Naruto n'est pas stupide.**

-**Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il l'était.** répliqua Sakura dans un murmure tout en fermant les yeux.

-**Je sais, tout comme je sais que ces deux hommes-là aimerait t'aider pour que tu ailles mieux. Mais tu refuses leur aide.**

-**Je ne refuse pas celle de Sasuke puisque je suis ici.**

-**Je le conçois bien, mais avoue que tu ne lui rends pas la tache facile.**

-**Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre, Sasuke encore moins.**

-**As-tu essayé de le comprendre lui ? Certes, personne n'est dans ton cas, mais Sasuke à du beaucoup prendre sur lui pour faire ce qu'il fait pour toi à présent.**

-**Je ne lui ai rien demandé.** intervint la rose en ouvrant ses paupières et en regardant la noiraude.

-**Je sais, mais il se sent concerné par ce qu'il t'arrive et il tient à toi et tu le sais.**

-**C'est assez bizarre venant de lui.**

-**Mais c'est un être humain, un homme et en tant que femme je peux t'assurer qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi.**

-**Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.**

-**Ça se voit dans son regard.**

-**Je rêve où tu es en train de me dire que Sasuke est amoureux de moi ?**

-**Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ais dit, mais toi.**

-**C'est n'importe quoi.**

-**Je ne pense pas, observe-le, voit ce qu'il fait pour toi, ouvre ton cœur et toi aussi tu verras ce que je vois, ce que Naruto voit ainsi que chaque personne du village. Te mettre à l'abri du monde extérieure et fermer ton cœur à tout le monde ne t'aideras pas Sakura.**

-**Tu ne peux pas comprendre.**

-**Je suis justement l'une des personnes qui peu te comprendre. Je suis née dans la branche principale et j'ai été longtemps rejetée par mon père. Je sais ce que c'est d'être impuissante, de se demander ce qu'on fait là, ce que serait notre vie, du pourquoi on est venu au monde. Naruto aussi sait ce que c'est, lui qui est orphelin depuis tout petit. Quant à Sasuke, je pense qu'il se rapproche encore plus de toi avec l'histoire de son clan.**

-**Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là dedans cette histoire ?**

-**Facile, il a connu sa famille tout comme tu as connu le monde des ninjas, il en a été privé du jour au lendemain tout comme toi, tu as été privé de ta vie assez brutalement. Même si l'histoire n'est pas la même, tout se rejoint tu ne crois pas ?**

-**Où veux-tu en venir Hinata ?**

-**Eh bien, réfléchis un peu, lui il n'a eu personne pour l'aider, mais pour toi, il est là, votre douleur, même différente peux être effacé et une certaine rédemption pourrait vous lier. Pense à ce que je viens te dire, voit les choses autrement et tu verras qu'après, tu te sentiras mieux.** »

Sur ces mots, la belle noiraude se leva, embrassa son amie sur la joue et quitta le salon. Restée seule, Sakura se mit à penser à toute cette conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Hinata. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle, mais elle avait raison. La Hyuuga s'était sentie seule durant toute son enfance, tout comme Naruto. Sasuke ça avait été pareil et bien au-delà encore. En réalité, même si leurs douleurs étaient différentes, tous se rejoignait. Mais et la sienne ? Pouvait-elle vraiment se joindre à ses trois personnes ? Pouvait-elle vraiment ouvrir son cœur à Sasuke ? Se dire que son avenir n'était pas si terrible que ça alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien entre les mains ?

Elle releva la tête et elle vit le ténébreux à l'embrassure de la porte, bras croisés sur son torse. Elle savait que ses émeraudes reflétaient la peur, l'angoisse, l'incertitude, la souffrance et bien d'autres choses encore, mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher son trouble au brun. Ça devait être d'ailleurs être ce dernier qui avait fait appel à Hinata, les voix dans la cuisine qu'elle avait entendus devait sûrement être celle de Naruto et la sienne. Le blondinet n'était pas venue la voir, à quoi bon de toute façon ? Elle ne pouvait plus poser son regard sur sa personne, elle ne pouvait plus supporter sa présence, sa joie de vivre alors que sa misérable vie avait volé en éclat depuis son réveil, un mois plus tôt. Mais surtout, elle se sentait très inférieur à lui à présent.

Par contre elle pouvait sentir son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine, depuis son réveil, depuis qu'elle avait vu Sasuke franchir la porte de sa chambre elle pensait enfin à la souffrance qu'il avait du supporter. Il avait été malheureux pendant des années, s'enfonçant jour après jour dans les ténèbres et la vengeance. Il avait du passer par certaines choses plus douloureuses les unes que les autres pour refaire surface et il était là, pour elle. Il aurait pu continuer sa rédemption pour Konoha, passer son chemin sans se préoccuper d'elle, mais il n'en avait rien fait.

Elle le vit s'approcher et elle ferma un instant les yeux, sentant ses paupières brûler, signe qu'elle allait encore pleurer. Elle se sentait si lasse, si fatiguée, mais elle avait le cœur gros également sans qu'elle puisse mettre le doigt sur le mot qui pourrait d'écrire ce qui traversait son corps. Elle entendit l'Uchiha soupirer alors qu'il gardait le silence et sans un mot de plus, il posa son bras sur ses frêles épaules pour l'attirer doucement à lui. Sakura ne rechigna pas et se laissa faire, se laissant aller contre le torse robuste du jeune homme qui s'était quelque peu décaler pour la coller à lui. Il avait dû se rapprocher sans qu'elle l'entende, il pouvait être si silencieux quand il le voulait.

Les larmes vint d'eux même et elle les laissa couler, Sasuke resserra son étreinte tout autour de son corps qui avait l'air si minuscule à côté du sien, si fin, si fragile. La rose eut quelques soubresauts et dans un geste de tendresse, le ténébreux la souleva un peu pour qu'elle puisse nicher sa tête dans son cou. De ce fait, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur le jeune homme qui s'allongea du coup sur le dos pour qu'elle se retrouve allongée, une jambe de chaque côté de ses côtes. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans le dos de la fleur, sous son haut dans une lente et douce caresse qui fit frissonner quelque peu la jeune fille.

Elle ne releva pas son geste et le laissa faire, elle devait même avouer qu'elle aimait bien cet acte qui normalement ne devait pas y avoir entre eux, mais dans un sens, ça l'apaisait quelque peu. Elle glissa ses mains légèrement tremblotantes sur les épaules du brun alors que ses larmes ne se calmèrent pas, l'autre main de l'Uchiha était sur les cheveux de Sakura et il les caressait lestement, espérant pouvoir calmer un peu celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononce un seul mot, laissant le calme entre eux alors que tout d'un coup, ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre physiquement. L'Haruno se mit à se calmer tout doucement et ses larmes s'arrêtèrent, mais elle ne se détacha pas pour autant des bras du brun où elle pouvait sentir un bien-être à part s'imprégner en elle. Chose assez particulière au vu de la situation. C'est en y pensant qu'elle réalisa dans quel position elle était et elle essaya de se redresser, du coup, elle plongea ses prunelles dans ceux du ténébreux où elle se fondit dans la noirceur que reflétait les abysses du jeune homme.

Son cœur s'emballa bien plus dans sa cage thoracique, des frissons particuliers se mirent à parcourir son corps et elle fut incapable de réfléchir alors que doucement, Sasuke posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de la demoiselle où de son pouce il lui frotta un sillon de larme, ne réfléchissant pas plus non plus. Il redressa un peu sa tête et tout en encrant ses prunelles à celle de la rose, il lui caressa de son pouce la peau de sa joue. Son propre cœur faisait également de la samba dans sa poitrine et toute cohérence l'avait quitté. C'était comme si tout d'un coup il voulait lire en elle, mettre son cœur à nu et suivant son instinct et ce que son propre cœur lui criait, il se mit à frôler les lèvres de la rose des siennes. Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucun mouvement de recul, il osa sceller sa bouche à la sienne dans un doux baiser alors que le bas de son ventre palpitait, comme si un million de petits papillons y dansaient à son insu. Ce fut le déclenchement de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, comme si un courant électrique parcourait leurs deux corps en même temps et tous les sens du brun s'éveillèrent en un claquement de doigt.

Il réalisa tout d'un coup que c'est ce qu'il voulait, sentir les douces lèvres de la fleur sur les siennes, la chaleur de sa bouche, sa douceur, son goût. C'était entre ses bras qu'il la voulait, tout contre lui où aucune restriction n'y figurait. Il voulait cette femme et ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui avait proposé d'avoir un bébé avec lui, ça allait bien au-delà de ça. Ça allait au-dessus de son désir de l'aider, de lui trouver un nouveau but, à côté de ça, ce qu'il désirait là, maintenant, était bien plus fort. Il réalisa que Naruto avait eut raison lorsqu'il lui avait rabattu les oreilles sur le fait que peut-être il tombait amoureux. C'était une chose nouvelle pour lui, mais pas impossible.

Sakura n'avait-elle pas été depuis le départ celle pour qui il se serait mit en quatre ? Celle où pour un rien il s'inquiétait constamment et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance ? Celle avec qui par le passé il avait aussi voulu couper un lien ? Tout s'éclairait à présent dans sa cervelle d'Uchiha, il tenait à la jeune fille plus que de raison, c'était pour ça qu'il avait tant voulu l'aider, tant voulu la sortir de sa torpeur. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait giflé lorsqu'elle lui avait dit vouloir mourir, le fait qu'il la forçait à manger, à dormir, à prendre soin d'elle, il ne voulait tout simplement pas la perdre.

Du bout de sa langue, mu par une audace toute particulière, il essaya de passer le barrage de ses lèvres, ce qui marcha. Elle se laissait faire, elle se laissait entraîner par son baiser qui avait été si mutin au départ, mais vite transformé en un baiser passionnel, endiablé. Un baiser qui sentait à présent l'envie et le désir de toucher l'autre, c'était comme si quelque chose se créait entre eux, mais d'assez spécial, comme si un autre tournent entre eux se faisait mais d'assez unique. C'était comme si quelque chose de fort, de puissant par ce baiser se faisait ressentir à présent et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait arrêter quoi que ce soit.

Sasuke voulait plus, toujours plus, aller plus loin dans ce baiser qui à présent se faisait avec la langue, où salives et souffles se mélangeaient alors que Sakura qui se laissait faire voulait tout simplement se laisser emporter pour cet échange qui normalement n'aurait jamais eu lieu entre eux. Elle voulait se laisser emmener dans ce tourbillon que le brun faisait naître entre eux où elle ne pouvait garder pied à même le sol. Elle voulait le sentir, le respirer, se reposer sur lui, sensation qui venait de la prendre de toute part. Elle voulait qu'il continue, qu'il la ramène comme à la vie par ce baiser si sensationnelle qui ravivait une flamme enfoui loin dans son cœur.

A bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent légèrement de leurs lèvres qui l'instant d'avant étaient unis, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le souffle quelque peu erratique. Leurs pupilles étaient quelque peu voilés et brillants, Sakura avait des rougeurs sur ses joues que Sasuke ne pouvait qu'apprécier de voir. Ce dernier d'ailleurs était complètement chamboulé, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un baiser avec la ravissante rose le retournerait à ce point, ce qui confirmait son état d'esprit au sujet de la demoiselle. L'Haruno, elle, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait prit, elle avait laissé le brun l'embrasser, pire, elle avait répondu et ardemment. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle s'en voulait quelque peu d'avoir laissé les choses dégénérer ainsi entre eux. Mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait qu'il recommence et qu'il l'emmène à nouveau dans ce monde de sensations plus divines les unes que les autres où frissons et fourmillements se faisaient sentir.

Elle ouvrit ses lèvres légèrement gonflé du baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec l'Uchiha, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle senti la main viril du ténébreux glisser dans sa nuque, sous sa chevelure et l'instant d'après, il scellait à nouveau leurs bouches. Le baiser ne se fit pas anodin, loin de là. Directement Sasuke glissa sa langue dans la bouche de la rose où une danse avide et sensuelle se fit.

La fleur glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de jais du jeune homme, grisé par le moment alors que ce qu'ils faisaient était pur folie, le brun resserra sa prise sur la taille de sa belle, la collant encore plus à lui. De ce fait, il pouvait sentir les seins de la jeune fille s'écraser sur son torse, un désir insondable montait en flèche à travers tous les pores de sa peau. Cette femme il la voulait, corps et âme, un désir brut et violent grimpait en lui alors que jusqu'alors, il n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça pour elle.

Certes, il avait déjà lorgné sur son corps, il l'avait trouvé à son goût, avait touché ce corps par sa tendresse et sa prévenance. Mais de là à la désirer si impérieusement était assez déboussolant tout comme c'était dans la logique des choses. Tout était assez paradoxale et il n'était plus amène de réfléchir. Une seule chose comptait pour lui, les lèvres de la demoiselle contre les siennes ainsi que sa langue, son souffle, sa salive, mais surtout, son corps appuyé contre le sien.

Soudain, ce fut comme si la rose revenait à la réalité, aussi amère soit-elle et elle réalisa vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Alors qu'avec douceur elle s'était laissé attirer dans les bras du ténébreux un peu plus tôt, elle s'écarta avec violence du jeune homme. Son geste fut si rapide et soudain qu'elle faillit tomber à même le sol si Sasuke ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps en se redressant.

Très vite elle fut debout, face au canapé, le regard dilaté de stupeur, la main sur sa bouche, frôlant à peine ses lèvres, là où elle avait sentis celles du brun. Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête, son cœur pulsait dans sa cage thoracique d'une force inouïe. A tel point qu'elle croyait bien qu'il allait en jaillir. Ses mains étaient moites et c'était comme si elle pouvait entendre son sang battre contre ses tempes. Ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment précis était assez déboussolant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Sasuke l'ait embrassé et ce avec une telle ferveur en plus.

Ce dernier ne pouvait que regarder la jeune fille, les orbes assombris qui reflétait une noirceur encore jamais vu chez lui. Rien ne paraissait dans ses prunelles, mais en même temps, tout y défilaient. Envie, désir, tristesse, incertitude, détermination et bien d'autres choses encore que la rose ne pouvait déchiffrer.

A son tour, lentement, le cœur battant également, le jeune homme se leva mais Sakura fit un pas en arrière, il se stoppa donc. C'était le geste qui lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il ne devait rien tenter de plus. Même s'il voulait s'approcher d'elle, lui saisir son poignet et l'attirer à nouveau dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle lui échappe, il n'en avait pas le droit. Ils avaient fait quelque chose d'interdit entre eux, ils avaient franchi une ligne qui ne leur était pas destiné.

Pourtant, c'était clair maintenant pour lui. Il voulait la jeune femme dans sa vie, il avait fallut qu'il goûte à ce fruit défendu pour enfin savoir ce qu'il désirait faire de son avenir. Être ninja, les entraînements, son amitié avec Naruto, sa dévotion pour son village ne suffisait plus. C'était elle qu'il voulait, celle qui avait toujours su faire battre son cœur d'une certaine façon, celle qui avait toujours compté pour lui. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse et ce depuis de nombreuses années, c'était un fait. Il ne devait plus se leurrer, c'était devenu une évidence et il avait fallut qu'elle touche le fond, qu'il veille l'aider et que tous deux se rapproche de l'un et de l'autre pour qu'il en prenne conscience.

Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne devait plus être le désir de la fleur, elle avait l'air dégoûtée, abasourdie. Dire qu'autrefois elle l'aimait et il lui avait tourné le dos. Tout ce qui arrivait était uniquement de sa faute et maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes et qu'il voulait faire quelque chose avec elle, lier leurs avenirs, elle s'écartait de lui. Il n'avait que le revers de la médaille. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui glisse entre les mains, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille pour un baiser échangé. Même si au fond de lui il savait, ce n'était pas un simple baiser, c'était le déclenchement de quelque chose dont il ne pouvait mettre un mot dessus.

« **Sakura...** prononça le ténébreux d'une voix basse et rauque. »

Mais sans un mot, la jeune fille lui tourna le dos et s'encouru vers la chambre du jeune homme. Le message était clair, il venait de faire une bourde, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Sasuke se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil dans un soupir, mais il se toucha les lèvres où un petit sourire s'étira. Il donnerait vraiment n'importe quoi, là, en ce moment même pour pouvoir à nouveau goûter à sa bouche si douce, chaude et sensuelle...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello mes loulous, me voici avec ma partie suivante comme promis.

Merci à tous ceux qui commente et lisent mon histoire qui finalement ne sera plus un OS, mais une mini fiction. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte la terminer assez rapidement, j'ai juste beaucoup de choses à mettre dans mon histoire.

Avant de vous laisser à la lecture, sachez qu'il y a une présence d'un lemon un peu détaillé, pour les jeunes et les âmes sensibles vous êtes prévenus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, bisoute mes loulous.

Sana

_Deuxième chance – Quatrième partie_

Lorsque Sasuke rentra chez lui beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée et qu'il pénétra son salon, il fut surpris de voir le sapin décoré et allumé de lumières diverses qui clignotaient. Tout en s'approchant, il constata que le travail était plutôt bien fait et une certaine nostalgie le prit. Les décorations de ses défunts parents y figuraient et le sapin qui se dressait sous ses yeux était magnifique. Comme à l'époque où il était gosse et que sa mère prenait les décorations en mains.

Il regarda ensuite le couloir et de son pas souple, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait pu faire ça et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Elle avait été clair plus tôt dans la journée, elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de cette fête qu'elle avait jadis adoré. Il ouvrit la porte et il put constater que la demoiselle dormait à point fermé dans son lit. Dite endroit qu'il voulait aller pour se glisser sous les draps et se coller à ce corps si chaud.

Il secoua sa tête, il n'en avait pas le droit, ils n'étaient pas un couple et se serait impromptue de l'y rejoindre. Il posa sa tête sur le chambrant, repensant une fois de plus au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé plutôt dans la journée. Les mêmes sensations le prirent d'assauts et son cœur se remit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Pas un mot n'avait été dit depuis entre eux, elle l'avait évité, restant enfermée dans sa chambre et il était finalement sorti au-dehors pour se diversifier les idées. Bien entendu, avant cela il avait prit soin de lui préparer à manger et il pouvait constater également qu'elle avait mangé en voyant le plateau sur sa table de nuit où le bol était vide.

Il fit un petit sourire, au moins, elle s'était nourrit et n'avait pas attendu qu'il le lui ordonne. Ça voulait dire que malgré ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle avait quand même prit soin d'elle. Mais maintenant ? Comment ça allait être entre eux ? Allait-elle vouloir rester ? Allait-elle le fuir comme la peste ? Remettre cet écart entre eux qu'il détestait tant ? Il n'en avait aucun idée et ne pas savoir comment elle allait réagir vis-à-vis de lui l'angoissait quelque peu.

Il se redressa, prêt à quitter la pièce, il avait besoin de sommeil même s'il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir fermer l'œil avant un bon moment. Dormir dans le divan était une chose, mais penser constamment à la jeune fille en était une autre. Et à présent, il avait de quoi se triturer les méninges, comme si l'état de la rose n'avait pas été suffisant. Mais au moment où il tourna le dos pour refermer la porte derrière lui sans un bruit, un son s'éleva dans la pièce. Il se stoppa net, son nom avait été prononcé dans un murmure et il se retourna pour vérifier que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours.

Là, malgré la pénombre, pièce éclairé par la lumière du couloir, il vit les belles prunelles de la demoiselle semi-ouvertes. Il ne pouvait que la trouver belle avec son regard endormit et tout son corps eut un élan de désir qu'il refoula bien vite. Il regarda mieux ses iris, ils étaient voilés, à la limite humides et il sut qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Mais s'approcher d'elle était inconcevable pour lui pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il la désirait. Il voulait l'embrasser et ce depuis qu'elle s'était écarter de lui des heures plus tôt, il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer dans ses bras et qu'elle se repose sur lui. Malheureusement, elle ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance et ça, il l'avait très bien compris.

« **Sasuke…** chuchota encore une fois la fleur.

-**Dors Sakura, je venais juste voir si tu allais bien.**

-**Reste avec moi.** lança-t-elle dans un son à peine audible. »

L'Uchiha soupira tout en se disant que cette fille allait vraiment le tuer un jour. Rester près d'elle c'était se mettre dans le lit avec elle, à son côté et il avait bien peur que s'il faisait une chose pareil, il ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit, il voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien, quelque chose la tracassait. Peut-être un mauvais rêve ou ses états d'âme, il n'en savait rien, elle ne lui disait jamais rien et il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui se passait dans sa petite cervelle, du moins, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, même s'il en était capable.

Toutefois, il éteignit la lumière du corridor et referma la porte. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit tout en retirant prestement son haut pour se retrouver torse nu. Il contourna le mobilier et prit place au bord du lit où Sakura put sentir son poids sur le matelas. L'instant d'après, il souleva les couvertures et se glissa à son côté.

La rose ne bougea pas mais très vite, elle sentit l'un des bras du brun sur sa taille et le torse de ce dernier se coller à son dos. Son cœur s'emballa mais elle y fit abstraction, elle le voulait auprès d'elle, elle désirait se sentir rassurer suite à son cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire.

« **Soulève un peu ta tête.** »

Ça pouvait être un ordre, mais l'Haruno le fit pour ensuite sentir l'autre bras du ténébreux se glisser en-dessous de son cou et il la serra contre lui. Positionné ainsi, ce fut comme une chaleur bienfaisante qui se propagea en elle et elle put ressentir une certaine sérénité l'envahir ainsi qu'une sécurité que seul cet homme pouvait lui donner.

Sasuke, lui, sentait déjà la chaleur du corps de la jeune fille tout contre lui alors qu'il s'était à peine coller à elle et il ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Depuis qu'elle avait passé la première nuit chez lui c'était ce qu'il avait voulu. Être dans son lit, la jeune fille tout contre lui, elle enlacé et entre ses bras. La serrer plus fort contre son torse était une sensation encore plus divine.

« **Merci.** entendit-il dans un faible murmure.

-**Dors.**

-**Ça ne t'ennuis pas ?**

-**Non.** »

Comment ça aurait pu le déranger alors c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis un mois ? Désir qui s'était amplifié depuis qu'elle avait dormit tout contre lui la nuit dernière ? Non, c'était une évidence pour lui, il la voulait dans ses bras, qu'elle dorme tout contre lui. Il voulait être auprès d'elle à chaque instant, être présent si jamais elle faisait un cauchemar, pour la rassurer rien que par sa présence et il désirait bien plus de choses encore.

Les minutes défilèrent et il se fit violence, il n'avait qu'une envie, glisser sa main sous le haut qu'elle portait et qui lui appartenait pour caresser sa peau, savourer la texture qu'elle avait. Mais il tint bon et finalement, il entendit la respiration régulière de la jeune fille. C'était le signe qu'elle s'était rendormi, au moins, elle n'était pas dégoûtée d'être dans ses bras, dans le même lit que lui alors que le baiser avait été tout autre. Pourtant, elle y avait répondu, il ne comprenait pas. Avait-elle appréciée ou pas ? Ou alors c'est parce que c'était lui ? Il n'avait pas la réponse à ses questions et ça l'agaçait, il ne supportait pas ne rien contrôler et c'était un fait, Sakura était l'une des personnes dont il n'avait aucun emprise, mais qu'en plus, il ne pouvait plus comprendre.

Le sommeil eut finalement raison de lui et à son tour il ferma ses paupières, se sentant bien dans ce lit bien chaud, contre ce corps tant désiré. Il ne put donc réfléchir plus longtemps, se laissant emporter dans les bras de Morphée, bercée par la douce respiration de celle qui sans s'en rendre compte, accélérait le cœur du brun d'une façon déconcertante.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés et le réveillon de noël était arrivé. Le passage du baisé n'avait pas été une seule fois mentionné, Sakura faisait semblant de rien, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Sasuke ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais il allait dans le sens de la jeune fille. Il y avait juste une chose qui était différente, à présent, tout deux dormaient dans le même lit.

C'était comme si c'était devenu logique entre eux, comme si c'était un fait habituel. Chacun puisait la chaleur de l'autre et ils dormaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, comme si c'était une évidence et que leurs corps étaient faits pour s'entremêler l'un dans l'autre. Du coup, le brun était présent si jamais la rose faisait des cauchemars, rêves qui s'espaçaient peu à peu.

Evidemment, dormir dans le même lit que la demoiselle était quelque chose d'assez récurant pour le ténébreux même s'il aimait le bien fait que ça lui faisait de l'avoir dans ses bras. Son désir pour elle grimpait en lui de plus en plus fort sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. L'envie de la toucher, de la caresser, mais surtout de l'embrasser devenait impérieuse.

Mais ce n'était pas que du désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle, chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait, son cœur pulsait dans sa poitrine et quand il dormait à son côté, elle dans ses bras, il avait l'impression qu'il allait en jaillir. Il avait envie constamment de la prendre dans ses bras, de passer son temps à la rassurer. Il voulait être près d'elle tout le temps quasi, s'assurant qu'aucunes larmes ne coulaient de ses magnifiques prunelles qui peu à peu reprenaient ses couleurs d'antan.

Lorsqu'il était près d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une petite risette dont il avait le secret, surtout lorsqu'elle faisait la petite fille trop pourri gâtée et qu'elle montrait son fichu caractère qui avait tendance à s'effacer par moment. Sa sensibilité le touchait toujours autant, quoi que par moment ça allait bien au-dessus de son ressenti de d'habitude. Lorsqu'il la voyait pleurer, c'était comme si son cœur saignait, lorsqu'elle était triste, sa poitrine se compressait douloureusement et lorsqu'elle riait ne fus-ce qu'un peu, il avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

Naruto l'avait observé et il avait été clair, Sasuke Uchiha était tombé fou amoureux de son ancienne coéquipière au caractère discordant. Le brun avait simplement acquiescé, sachant aussi qu'il s'était éprit de la rose d'une certaine façon où il ne voyait plus sa vie sans elle. Le tout à présent était de montrer, mais surtout prouver à la fleur qu'il l'aimait. Car tout le monde connaissait le jeune homme, il n'était pas des ceux qui s'épanchaient sur ses sentiments. L'Uzumaki avait insisté, lui disant qu'il n'y avait que les mots qui pourraient la convaincre, surtout qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher ainsi à n'importe qui. Mais Sasuke n'avait encore trouvé ni la façon, ni le moment pour essayer de le lui dire.

Pourtant, pleins de moments auraient pu être utilisés à bon escient. Par exemple, lorsqu'un soir elle l'avait aidé à préparer le souper, dite moment où il avait failli s'arracher les cheveux alors qu'il était resté de marbre. Il avait découvert là que Sakura ne savait pas faire une soupe, qu'elle confondait piment avec épice. Voilà quelque chose qu'il allait devoir lui apprendre.

Il y avait eut le moment aussi où elle avait voulu l'aider à faire le linge et où il s'était mordu sa lèvre inférieure en voyant le résultat. Il avait dû lui expliquer qu'on ne pouvait mettre un vêtement rouge dans du linge blanc au risque que tout devienne rose. Du coup, lorsqu'il tombait sur cette couleur qui imbibait ses fringues, il louchait et puis ça le faisait sourire. La rose n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une femme de maison, mais au moins, il ne s'ennuyait pas, c'était peu dire en tous les cas.

Le lit, il avait abandonné depuis longtemps qu'elle le fasse, les draps en boule sous la couverture était quelque chose qu'il rebutait. Le nettoyage, il préférait le faire lui-même. La fleur avait également tendance de prendre le produit lessive plutôt que le liquide pour laver le sol du salon. Ça faisait de sacré dégâts lorsque ça moussait à même le sol.

Bref, les moments où il aurait pu lui faire comprendre, il avait prit sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver aux conneries de la demoiselle qui au soir le faisait bien rire dans sa salle de bain, dite moment où l'Haruno ne pouvait pas le voir. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi elle lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre comme une civile, mais quand même, c'était les bases de tout être humains devenus adultes.

La jeune fille avait finalement accepté, après qu'il eut bien insisté que Naruto passe le réveillon avec eux, accompagné d'Hinata et de Kakashi qui se sentait seul. Sasuke avait vite compris que ce n'était qu'une piètre excuse, que le ninja copieur n'avait qu'une envie, se taper l'incruste. Ce qui fut qu'au lieu d'être que deux, il était cinq en début de soirée.

Qui dit fête, dit bien entendu habit festif et nourriture à gogo, aliments que le ténébreux avait achetés avec son ami le blondinet. L'Uchiha n'avait voulu en aucun cas bombarder les mains et les bras de la rose de sacs, voulant plutôt qu'elle récupère un maximum et qu'elle fasse attention à elle. Porter des courses qui pouvaient s'avérer lourde après plusieurs achats était déconseillés pour la fleur. Une après-midi de shopping qui généralement les hommes détestaient avait donc été planifié.

Entre plainte du blond, son argent qui défilait, la foule dans les magasins, le ténébreux avait été à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux deux jours plutôt. Mais finalement, il avait bien fait de tenir le coup car à présent, pour l'apéritif, il y avait pas mal de choix. Les boissons coulaient à flots, tout le monde grignotait et une bonne ambiance siégeait dans le salon du jeune homme.

Tout le monde était dans une ravissante tenue pour le réveillon, mais Sasuke n'avait d'yeux que pour sa colocataire qu'il avait depuis environ deux mois maintenant. Elle portait un beau kimono dont le fond était noir, de petites fleurs rose pâles y étaient imprimé, la ceinture à la taille était dans les tons roses, ce qui soulignait parfaitement la couleur sombre de l'habit. Les cheveux de la demoiselle étaient relevés au-dessus de la tête de cette dernière et était maintenu par deux belles roses de teinte rouge. Elle était tout simplement à coupé le souffle et le brun ne pouvait que l'observer à distance.

Son habit à lui était d'une noirceur qui pouvait égaler ses prunelles, il n'était pas du genre à aimer les couleurs et il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Toutefois, ça le cillait à merveille d'après ce qu'Hinata lui avait dit en arrivant. Cette dernière était vêtu d'un kimono dans les tons mauves pastelles, il n'était pas surpris de voir une telle couleur sur elle, c'était ce qui reflétait sa personnalité. Naruto était dans les tons orange, ce qui n'était pas choquant non plus, connaissant l'énergumène. Quant à Kakashi, et bien lui il n'avait pas fait d'effort, étant vêtu comme à son habitude.

Sakura restait à l'écart, ne se mêlant quasi pas à la petite foule, restant dans son coin un verre à la main. Le brun savait que ça allait se passer comme ça, c'était à peine si elle regardait Naruto alors que ce dernier ne cessait de lui lancer des regards entre ses rires. Hinata allait parler de temps à autre à la jeune Haruno, mais ça s'arrêtait là étant donné que la fleur lui répondait à peine. Kakashi, lui, restait dans le fauteuil en train de lire, mais l'Uchiha pouvait parfaitement voir son œil se relever de temps à autre.

Au fil de la soirée, ce fut un peu un moulin dans son appartement, Kiba et Ino firent leurs apparitions, mais pas longtemps. Saï se présenta aussi, ce dernier avait essayé de parler à la rose, mais elle ne l'avait même pas regardé. Tsunade était venu, complètement saoule, accompagné de Shizune, son éternel bras droit. Elles n'étaient pas restées éternellement non plus.

Sasuke avait eut droit à la présence des parents de Sakura également dont le père le regardait encore de ses yeux noirs et furibonds. La mère s'était collée à la jeune fille qui avait l'air d'étouffer et voir cet écart entre la fille et les parents ne pouvait que compresser le cœur du ténébreux. Il pouvait voir à quel point ils étaient lourds, c'était à peine si elle pouvait porter son verre à ses lèvres, il commençait mieux à comprendre, Sakura voulait tout simplement respirer et agir comme elle l'entendait. Ne pas lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire, manger, être sur son dos constamment pour qu'elle dorme et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait fait, en moins exagéré.

Alors que d'autres personnes déambulaient dans le salon juste pour souhaiter un joyeux noël, le ténébreux vit la rose qui se levait lentement pour se diriger vers la cuisine avant que ses parents ne la rattrapent. Il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle ne flanchait pas alors que tous discutaient entre eux et rigolaient. Quelques secondes après elle, il pénétra donc également sa cuisine.

Elle lui tournait le dos et elle avait mit ses mains à plat sur le plan de travail, son verre vide était juste à côté. A pas feutré il s'approcha d'elle et plus il avançait, plus il pouvait distinguer clairement ses tremblements. C'est donc une fois qu'il fut proche d'elle que d'une douce caresse, il lui caressa le dos. Suite à son geste, elle releva la tête et Sasuke put voir dans ses belles prunelles qui brillaient légèrement une souffrance toute particulière.

Le brun n'aimait pas qu'elle ait un tel regard et rien que par le voile de brillance qu'il voyait, il savait qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Il pouvait aussi remarquer toute cette soudaine douleur qu'elle cachait, il avait vu le coup arriver. Avoir autant de monde tout d'un coup chez lui alors qu'elle avait accepté que trois personnes était de trop.

« **Sakura…**

-**Je ne peux pas… il y a trop de monde…**

-**Je sais, mais ils vont partir au fur et à mesure, fait un petit effort.**

-**Je veux que mes parents partent.**

-**Que veux-tu que je leurs disent ? Ton père ne m'apprécie pas trop alors si je dois les virer, la situation va être pire.**

-**Ils sont trop collants, s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose !** angoissa la rose. »

Voyant la panique qui s'imprégnait en elle, Sasuke posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille et il l'attira dans ses bras. Son geste ne fut pas rude, mais doux et la fleur se laissa faire alors que déjà, le jeune homme l'entourait de ses bras. Elle se pelotonna contre son torse et il la pressa bien plus contre sa poitrine. Il avait suffit qu'elle se retrouve collée au brun pour se calmer légèrement, ce qui était souvent le cas ses derniers temps.

« **Tu vas d'abord te calmer Sakura, tu sais que t'angoisser n'est pas bon pour toi.**

-**S'il te plaît, fais quelque chose…**

-**Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.** »

La rose glissa ses bras autour de la taille du brun et ce dernier la serra un rien plus fortement contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille qui elle, avait fermé un peu les yeux pour savourer cet étreinte alors que son visage était collé sur le haut de sa poitrine. Son désir pour elle se mit à le saisir de toute part comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait entre ses bras, mais il fit abstraction, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à ce qui était devenu son obsession.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et il regarda la personne qui n'était autre que la mère de Sakura, il la vit baisser les yeux tristement et faire demi-tour. Il s'en balançait qu'on le voit prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et ce n'était pas parce que les parents de la fleur pouvait le voir qu'il allait s'en offusquer. Autant que les choses soient claires dès le départ. Il était et serait toujours là désormais pour l'Haruno, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'on en pense, se serait ainsi.

Les minutes passèrent et Sakura fini par se décoller de Sasuke, elle leva sa tête vers lui et c'est dans une tendre caresse qui n'appartenait qu'à lui qu'il lui caressa la joue. Acte qui fit chavirer le cœur de la demoiselle, mais elle n'en montra rien, ne voulant en aucun cas se trahir. Ses sentiments pour cet homme avaient de nouveau changés de tout au tout. Même s'il avait certains gestes qu'elle n'appréciait pas, il était devenu moins rude avec elle et il avait l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle. Son amour pour lui revenait au galop, faisant battre son cœur à un rythme irrégulier alors qu'elle l'avait cru désormais éteint.

Il réveillait en elle quelque chose de particulier, qu'elle avait longtemps enfoui, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était même plus fort qu'autrefois, plus intense et elle avait un mal fou à le lui cacher. Elle était à nouveau différente, elle le savait, elle ne voulait plus mourir, plus se laisser aller. Juste vivre ici, dans cet appartement, avec Sasuke. Pourtant, elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer, il allait devoir repartir à ses entraînements, à ses missions, reprendre sa vie qu'il avait abandonné le jour même où elle avait mit un pied dans son logement.

Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés la déboussolait encore, elle avait envie qu'il recommence, là, maintenant, mais d'un autre côté, ça lui faisait peur. Elle y avait répondu avec une telle passion, une telle ferveur. Elle s'était laissée faire alors que c'était Sasuke, son ancien coéquipier qu'elle avait tant aimé par le passé et dont elle retombait irrémédiablement amoureuse.

Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre et la douce caresse du brun secouait la jeune fille de toute part. Tous deux avaient leurs cœurs qui pulsaient à un rythme effrénés dans leurs cages thoraciques. Leurs sangs battaient contre leurs tympans et leurs corps étaient comme attirés l'un à l'autre, comme des aimants. Leurs respirations s'étaient quelque peu accélérés et l'air de la pièce s'était changé. Une légère tension électrique les entourait, oubliant de ce fait la fête qui se passait juste dans la pièce à côté. Le ténébreux passa l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque de la jeune fille, c'était comme si ses neurones s'étaient grillés en un coup. Il ne réfléchissait plus, guidé par son cœur et son instinct il ne voulait qu'une chose. Prendre cette bouche pour la sceller à la sienne et l'embrasser avec avidité.

Mêlant son désir à l'acte, c'est ce qu'il fit, il prit possession des lèvres de la rose avec hargne qu'il avait refoulé suite à leur premier baiser, Sakura s'agrippa à lui et il en profita pour la coller bien plus à lui. Sa langue trouva très vite le chemin pour aller taquiner celle de la rose et son autre main descendit vers le postérieur de sa belle à travers son kimono qu'il se mit à pétrir de ses doigts. Sakura sursauta et étouffa un petit cri dans la bouche de son compagnon qui ce dernier descendit ses lèvres sur le cou de la rose. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière, ivre de désir, le cœur à la limite de jaillir de sa poitrine tout en s'accrochant aux vêtements du jeune homme de ses doigts.

La main de l'Uchiha qui se trouvait sur le fessier de l'Haruno descendit sur la cuisse de cette dernière, soulevant sa jambe, de ce fait, leurs corps se collèrent bien plus et leurs sexe s'entrechoquèrent. Sakura poussa un petit cri, réalisant que Sasuke la désirait, elle pouvait sentir cette partie intime si bondant et dure contre le sien que s'en était renversant. La tête en arrière, les soupirs de la jeune fille, la jambe relevée autour de la taille du ténébreux, elle lui était complètement offerte.

Leurs corps en effusions, l'Uchiha releva sa tête, s'écartant de ce fait de la douce peau de la rose où l'instant d'avant il déposait une pluie de baiser et où il s'était amusé à sucer cette peau si tentante. Leurs pupilles se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, Sakura la bouche légèrement ouverte. Sasuke secoua sa tête et la fleur cru qu'il allait s'écarter, mais bien au contraire, il prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres gonflé de ses assauts.

C'était comme s'ils perdaient toute cohérence et comme si le temps se figeait, plus rien ne comptait à part eux et leurs désir inassouvi jusqu'à maintenant. Sakura se mit à gémir le prénom du brun, ce qui amplifia son état physique et mental. Il la voulait, là, à l'instant, il voulait prendre possession de son corps, mais de son cœur également. Pour Sasuke, il n'était pas question que ce soit juste un plan cul sauvage et bestial, il voulait que ce soit bien plus fort que ça.

C'est la porte de la cuisine qui brisa cette magie qui s'était emparé d'eux et Sakura s'écarta du ténébreux en une seconde, aussi rouge qu'une tomate alors que l'Uchiha soupirait. Celui-là devait vraiment les déranger à un tel moment, mauvais timing pensant le brun. Naruto, lui, avait la main sur la porte, la bouche légèrement ouverte et il clignait des yeux, à part ça, il ne bougeait plus.

« **Naruto.** martela Sasuke.

-**Ah…euh…je ne pensais pas vous déranger en plein…**

-**Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.** murmura Sakura sans regarder le blond.

-**Oh mais ce n'est pas grave hein !** rigola l'Uzumaki. **Après tout ça devait arriver puisque vous vivez ensemble. **»

La rose regarda son ancien ami et son cœur chancela, il lui souriait, mais ses si beaux yeux bleus étaient tristes. Est-ce que c'était elle qui donnait un tel impact sur Naruto ? C'était à cause d'elle qu'il donnait le change ainsi ? Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas encore prit une seule fois conscience de la véritable peine qu'elle pouvait donner à son entourage avec le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas les voir. Mais autant de monde en un coup c'était trop pour elle.

L'Uzumaki repartit avant même de dire ce qu'il avait l'intention d'annoncer en voulant pénétrer la pièce, Sakura baissa la tête alors que Sasuke soupirait. Calmer leurs rythmes cardiaques était assez difficile ainsi que de se reprendre de ce que tous deux venaient de faire. Mais mu par un certain courage, la demoiselle releva la tête pour voir que le brun la sondait de ses belles prunelles, ses joues avaient une légère teinte rosé et rien qu'en voyant ça, son cœur vacilla de plus belle.

Sasuke qui lui observait aussi la rose pouvait voir ses belles pommettes rougeâtres, un fait qui n'arrivait pas souvent et il n'avait qu'une envie alors que son souffle était encore rapide. C'était de la reprendre dans ses bras et de la parsemer de baiser plus torrides les uns que les autres. Il voulait la sentir vibrer entre ses bras, l'entendre gémir, crier. En réalité, ce qu'il désirait c'était voir un tout autre visage chez la demoiselle qu'elle n'offrirait rien qu'à lui.

Avec ce qu'il venait de se passer il en était sûr, elle le désirait autant que lui, c'était réciproque alors qu'il avait pensé qu'elle avait été dégoûtée du premier baiser. Il s'était bien trompé, c'était tout autre en réalité. Il fit un pas vers elle et elle recula pour se cogner le dos contre le plan de travail. Il se colla à elle et elle ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser. Il plaça une main sur sa taille et l'autre dans sa nuque où de son pouce il lui caressa tendrement sa peau.

Il se pencha légèrement son visage vers celui de la rose comme s'il allait l'embrasser et Sakura eut le cœur qui se mit à battre à nouveau très rapidement. La bouche du brun dévia vers l'oreille de la demoiselle qu'il se mit à lécher pour ensuite en mordre le lobe. Sakura sursauta et étouffa un cri de surprise dans sa gorge alors que ses mains se posaient sur les bras du ténébreux. Ce dernier profita de caresser le cou de l'Haruno de son nez et il huma son parfum si délicieux. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir, il avait un besoin et une envie d'elle irrépressible.

« **On discutera plus tard.** lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

-**Sasuke…** murmura la rose »

Le brun se redressa quelque peu et d'un chaste baiser il embrassa sa belle pour ensuite lui tourner le dos et quitter la pièce. Il avait l'impression de bouillir intérieurement, c'était comme si un feu ardent s'écoulait dans ses veines et ce rien que pour la jeune fille. Il devait bouger sinon il perdrait complètement la boule et suivrait ses bats instincts. Tout ce qu'il espérait du plus profond de son cœur c'était qu'en fin de soirée, la jeune fille ne se rétracte pas et l'écoute vraiment, si pas plus…

Sakura, qui elle était restée dans la cuisine le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur ne bougeait pas alors qu'elle avait prit appui sur le plan de travail. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient comme du coton, que d'un moment à l'autre elle allait vaciller pour s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle se sentait bouillante, à la limite de la frénésie et elle n'avait qu'une envie, être à nouveau dans les bras du ténébreux. Il ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi envers elle et le fait qu'il lui ait léché l'oreille voulait tout dire, elle le savait, elle le sentait. _Il la désirait_.

Allait-elle laisser les choses se dégrader ainsi ? Allait-elle le perdre ? Car coucher avec un homme était une chose, même si jamais elle n'avait encore passé ce cap, mais faire l'amour avec Sasuke en était une autre. Elle le savait impétueux, quelque peu tortionnaire, indomptable et passionnel. Il pouvait être doux comme rude, il mélangeait les deux de temps à autre, sa tendresse la faisait trembler mais jusqu'à présent, rien n'avait tourné comme ce qui venait de se passer. Alors passer une nuit dans son lit, entre ses bras, sous ses milliers de caresses, baisers et d'autres choses encore, elle ne savait pas si elle en serait capable.

Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui allait résulter de cette nuit si elle le laissait faire, il lui avait certes parlé de bébé, mais elle doutait que c'était pour lui fournir un nouveau but. Il n'allait pas s'encombrer d'un bambin et encore moins d'une femme sur le long terme. Alors quoi ? Ce serait juste une partie de jambes en l'air ? Pourtant, tous ses gestes et ses baisers disaient le contraire. Elle ne savait plus trop que croire ni espérer, elle était perdue.

Laissant ses doutes sur le côté et ses craintes, la jeune fille se redonna contenance et quitta à son tour la cuisine pour retourner dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle pénétra la pièce, elle remarqua qu'il y avait moins de monde et que ses parents étaient partis. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ses yeux, eux qui étaient toujours tenaces et butés. Elle regarda le brun au milieu de la foule où Naruto lui parlait activement. Elle le vit tourner sa tête vers elle alors que le blond continuait sa petite histoire, il lui fit un sourire en coin et elle comprit.

C'était comme si parfois ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, Sasuke avait fait un petit brin de ménage. Shikamaru et Choji quittait l'appartement, elle les salua d'un petit mouvement de tête étant encore assez mal à l'aise avec tout ce petit monde qui avait été de la même promotion qu'elle. Beaucoup avait simplement défilé et alors qu'elle prenait place dans le divan pour manger un petit quelque chose, Hinata prit place à son côté.

Au bout de quelques heures il ne restait plus que Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et la ravissante noiraude, Kakashi ayant aussi disparut on ne sait où. Le salon était un vrai capharnaüm, ce qui était plutôt rare chez l'Uchiha, mais après un réveillon de noël c'était logique. D'un commun accord, tous mirent la main à la patte pour un peu de rangement hormis la fleur qui c'était endormie dans le fauteuil. Ce fut au bout d'une bonne demi-heure alors qu'il était passé minuit que le ténébreux raccompagna le couple à la porte qui l'avait gentiment aidé à tout débarrasser. Naruto se fit soudain inquiet en regardant son ami alors que sa fiancée prenait sa main dans la sienne.

« **Ça ira Sas'ke ?**

-**Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?**

-**Ben, parfois elle est lunatique alors…**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, je gère.**

-**Elle a fait un effort ce soir, c'est le plus important.** intervint la brunette.

-**Oui, c'est mieux, c'est déjà ça.**

-**Rentrer bien.** salua l'Uchiha pour couper court.

-**Un bon noël à toi Sasuke.** lança Hinata

-**Idem.** »

Une fois les deux dernières personnes parties, le brun verrouilla sa porte et partit dans le salon. Là, il se mit à contempler la jeune fille qui dormait dans le divan. Elle avait repliée ses jambes sur le côté et sa tête était posée sur son bras qui siégeait sur l'accoudoir. Ça ne devait pas être une posture agréable mais même comme ça, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle et désirable. Il avait refoulé son envie d'elle tout le reste de la soirée et maintenant elle dormait. Il pouvait donc oublier toute discussion et baiser…

Il s'approcha de la rose de son pas souple, passa ses bras sous elle et l'attira doucement contre son torse où elle se cala, entourant de ce fait son cou de ses bras dans son sommeil. Le ténébreux ne put que sourire, au moins à présent, elle ne sursautait plus pour un oui ou pour un non, elle se sentait en sécurité ici et il avait ramé pour qu'elle ressente ça chez lui, en sa compagnie.

Il se redressa et reprit sa démarche pour se diriger vers sa chambre, là où Sakura serait beaucoup mieux pour dormir. Une fois dans la dite pièce, délicatement il la posa sur son lit, mais bizarrement, les bras de la fleur ne se relâchait pas. Alors, toujours penché au-dessus du corps de la demoiselle il releva la tête pour observer son visage. Sakura avait ouvert ses yeux à moitié et elle l'observait, il ne fallut que ça pour que le cœur de Sasuke s'accélère dans sa cage thoracique.

« **Ne me laisse pas seule.** chuchota la jeune fille d'une voix enroué.

-**T'inquiète, je te posais juste sur le lit pour que tu sois mieux.**

-**Reste avec moi.** continua la rose en serrant le cou du brun un peu plus fortement, mais sans pour autant lui faire mal. »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui infliger une quelconque douleur, pas avec sa force de mouche qu'elle avait. Sasuke sût que le moment de parler n'était pas maintenant, il fallait qu'il agisse et vite, il fallait qu'il lui dévoile ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais pas avec des mots, ça ne marcherait pas, il le savait. Et puis, ne voulait-elle pas la même chose que lui ? Assouvir ce désir qui les consumait ? Lui offrir son corps et son cœur ? Car il le savait pertinemment, elle tenait à lui d'une certaine façon tout comme lui devenait fou d'elle jour après jour.

Il se hissa donc sur le lit, sans un mot de plus et se mit à califourchon sur la jeune fille sans écraser son corps, mettant juste ses jambes de chaque côté. Ses orbes étaient toujours dans les prunelles de la rose et ce fut comme si un courant électrique les parcourait à nouveau. Sakura glissa ses doigts sur les joues de Sasuke qui frissonna et par ce simple geste il savait, cette nuit serait la leur. Elle serait un début de quelque chose, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière cette fois-ci, tous deux étaient passé à une étape supérieur. C'était comme une autre forme de lien, bien plus fort, bien plus intense.

Leurs pupilles étaient plongées l'une dans l'autre, une certaine tension s'était élevée entre eux tout comme une quelconque magie les enveloppait. Leurs cœurs pompaient violemment dans leurs cages thoraciques et de ses mains légèrement tremblantes, chose plutôt rare pour le ténébreux, il les posa sur celle de la rose, plus petites. Ce toucher si anodin fut comme si ça brûlait la peau de la fleur, ses doigts en devinrent fébriles et Sasuke eut l'impression que la peau de ses joues devenait en feu.

Le brun se pencha légèrement, mettant de ce fait l'une de ses mains sur le matelas à côté de la tête de l'Haruno et d'une douceur inégalable, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans un premier temps, il se mit à l'embrasser tendrement, mais très vite, il entreprit de suçoter sa lèvre inférieure et la jeune fille se laissa faire, ne voulant que ça. Ne penser à rien, juste à ce qu'elle désirait à l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. L'Uchiha sur elle, sa bouche contre la sienne, sentir la puissance de son désir évident pour elle, elle ne voulait être qu'à lui pour les minutes à venir.

Le baiser si doux et désireux se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de passionnel par le jeune homme et il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de sa compagne qui le suivit dans sa cadence. Rien ne pouvait les résister, rien ne pouvait les arrêter, ils ne réfléchissaient plus et se laissait aller à la frénésie du moment. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, leurs souffles et leurs salives se mélangeaient. Leur échange se fit impérieux, brut et envieux.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'ils s'éparèrent leurs lèvres, leurs respirations s'étaient accélérés et une fois de plus, ils se plongèrent dans le regard de l'un et de l'autre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Leurs corps s'appelaient à l'un et à l'autre, telle des aimants, leurs pupilles brillaient d'une lueur qui montrait bien à quel point ils se désiraient, à quel point ils tenaient à l'un et à l'autre. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec un plaisir charnelle, c'était beaucoup plus fort que ça, mais avant toute chose, Sasuke voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne croyait pas que c'était tout autre.

« **Sakura…** prononça-t-il de sa voix rauque.

-**Je…**hésita-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire alors que les battements de son cœur résonnaient fortement en elle.

-**Si on continue, rien ne s'arrêtera après.**

-**Je ne comprends pas.**

-**J'ai envie de toi, tu le sais, tu le sens, mais ça va bien au-delà de ça.**

-**Que veux-tu dire ?**

-**Il y aura une suite, je ne te lâcherais plus après ça.**

-**Je…**

- **Te sens-tu capable de rester avec moi ? Pour toujours ?** »

Le cœur de la rose fit une embardée dans sa poitrine, là, elle avait peur de comprendre et pourtant, c'était si improbable… Sasuke était en train de lui dire clairement qu'ils ne seraient plus comme des colocataires, plus comme de simples amis. Un couple peut-être ? Elle hésitait, mais elle ne voyait que ça. Sasuke quant à lui, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle comprenne, s'ils faisaient l'amour cette nuit, ce serait à jamais pour se lier à l'un et à l'autre.

« **Je ne suis plus un ninja.** lâcha-t-elle.

-**Je sais, mais je m'en fiche, c'est toi que je veux, c'est toi qui compte et pas ce que tu sais faire.**

-**Sasuke… je…**

-**Tu sais que je tiens à toi, tu l'as compris et je te l'ai dit. Je ne pensais pas aimer à nouveau un jour, mais c'est le cas.**

-**Tu…tu m'aimes ?**

-**Tu en doutais ?** souri le brun.

-**Hum…**

-**Tu n'es qu'une idiote… c'est évident pourtant non ?**

-**J'avais pas compris…**

-**J'avais remarqué, alors ?**

-**Tu veux une réponse j'imagine ?**

-**Tu es lente à la détente… tu le fais exprès ?**

-**Qui sait ?** balança la rose, une petit sourire sur les lèvres. **Mais…**

-**Mais ?**

-**Et après ?**

-**Tu resteras près de moi, je prendrais soin de toi.**

-**Tu le fais déjà.**

-**Ce sera pour toute la vie cette fois-ci.**

-**Ça ne va pas être de la tarte tous les jours…**

-**C'est certains, avec ton fichu caractère… mais j'ai vu toutes tes facettes, ça ne me fait pas peur.**

-**Tu n'as peur de rien.**

-**Si.**

-**De quoi ?**

-**De te perdre, que tu me tournes le dos.**

-**Tu l'as dit toi-même non ? Après cette nuit, rien ne sera plus pareil.**

-**Content que tu le comprennes enfin.**

-**Tu agi ou tu continue à parler ? Venant de toi ça fait bizarre, tu es du genre à agir plutôt qu'à parler.**

-**Parfaitement, je vais donc agir à ma guise…** »

Sakura se mit à rire, tout d'un coup ayant le cœur bien léger et ça lui fit un bien fou, mais très vite, le brun plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'entraîner dans un baiser ardent. La rose qui suivait la cadence du ténébreux glissa ses doigts dans les mèches corbeau de ce dernier qui du coup, se mit à approfondir leur baiser qui se fit puissant, mélangeant désir et sentiments qui tourbillonnaient subitement entre eux.

De son autre main de libre, l'Uchiha la glissa entre eux, de ses doigts habiles, il défit la ceinture du kimono que la rose portait et rapidement, il écarta les pans du vêtement. La fleur sursauta et leurs lèvres se descellèrent, ils se regardèrent et Sasuke put voir une certaine angoisse poindre dans les prunelles de la demoiselle.

« **N'aie crainte Sakura…**

-**Je…**

-**Tu n'as pas à me le dire, je sais.** »

Il l'avait bien sentit, il était son premier et il serait son dernier, elle n'appartenait qu'à lui à présent et aucun autres hommes ne mettrait la main sur elle. Il en prit un coup dans son orgueil, il allait être celui qui allait l'éveiller au sexe, c'était lui qui allait la faire devenir femme et elle ne connaîtrait que lui. Rien que ça, emplissait son cœur d'une nouvelle joie qui bizarrement, ne l'ébranla aucunement, c'était comme si c'était logique entre eux. Elle était à lui comme lui l'appartenait, rien ne serait facile entre eux, mais il était prêt à tout endurer. Le mauvais était derrière, il n'y avait plus qu'à prendre le meilleur. Tous deux se connaissaient, s'étaient vus sous bien des facettes, il n'y avait donc plus rien à cacher.

De ses doigts, Sasuke commença à caresser la peau du ventre de sa belle qui frissonna légèrement, elle se mit même à rire nerveusement alors que le brun lui offrait un sourire qui se voulait tendre. C'était ahurissant le fait qu'il ait autant changé et ce, rien qu'au quotidien avec la rose. Elle avait ouvert son cœur sur des portes encore méconnu et cela semblait normal, comme si c'était logique qu'elle l'emmène dans une quelconque lumière. Sa douceur était donc quelque chose d'adapter, geste qu'il ne voulait offrir qu'à elle.

Tout en la touchant, le jeune homme se baissa, mais pour diriger ses lèvres vers la naissance de son cou, juste au-dessus de son buste et du bout de sa langue, il la fit glisser de bas en haut dans une douce lèche. L'effet fut immédiat, Sakura releva sa tête et son corps suivit la cadence, s'arque boutant vers celui du brun qui était plutôt satisfait de la façon dont elle réagissait.

Alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ses épaules, serrant le tissu du vêtement de Sasuke, ce dernier entreprit de baiser le cou de sa belle qui s'était laissé retomber sur le matelas. Très vite, la jeune demoiselle se mit à gémir et sans qu'elle en prenne conscience, elle glissa ses doigts sous le vêtement du ténébreux et les posa sur la peau de ce dernier. Le brun se remit à frissonner, elle le touchait d'une manière très soft, mais ça suffisait largement à le griser de la tête aux pieds.

Il osa donc lui sucer sa divine peau et la mordiller avec ses dents pour accélérer la cadence et la faire chavirer bien plus vite. Il n'était pas puceau, il avait déjà goûté au plaisir de la chair et ce déjà avant la guerre à l'insu de son équipe. Un regard, un sourire en coin et op, la fille était emballée, c'était juste une histoire d'un soir pour vider son esprit. Mais là, tout était différent pour la simple et bonne raison que pour la première fois, il y mêlait ses sentiments. Il le faisait avec la fille la plus importante à ses yeux, la personne qui avait toujours compté pour lui, celle qui avait toujours su faire battre son cœur un rien plus vite.

La rose se mit à gémir un rien plus fort et la main qui était sur son ventre remonta lentement vers sa poitrine où les doigts de Sasuke allèrent taquiner l'un des tétons de la fleur. Un petit cri se mit à franchir ses lèvres alors que le ténébreux se mit à sourire dans son cou et de sa main, il cajola amplement tout le globe de son sein. Les mains de Sakura descendirent lentement vers les omoplates du jeune homme et suivant leurs attouchements, à son tour, le vêtement du brun se défit légèrement.

Les choses s'accélérèrent, caresses et gémissements se fit, la langue du brun passa un peu partout sur la peau de Sakura et cette dernière eut l'impression de perdre complètement la tête. Elle se sentait brûler sur son cou, sa poitrine, le bout de ses seins humides, son ventre, son nombril où à présent, le ténébreux taquinait tout en caressant les cuisses de la rose. Il s'était de fait abaissé, leurs kimonos tenaient à peine sur leurs corps alors que celui de la rose était complètement ouvert, offrant de ce fait son corps au jeune homme. Elle avait glissé ses doigts dans la chevelure de l'Uchiha où ses gémissements se faisaient clairement entendre dans la pièce. Doux son qui ravissaient les oreilles de Sasuke et qui continuait sa descente, n'omettant aucun passage de la ravissante peau qu'il avait sous ses doigts et ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme était à présent entre les jambes de la rose tout en cajolant le bas du ventre de cette dernière et en passant ses mains sous ses cuisses, il les souleva. Il releva en même temps son visage pour regarder sa belle qui l'observait. Ses émeraudes brillaient d'une magnifique lueur, ses joues arboraient une belle couleur rougeâtre, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et son souffle était très erratique. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement pour se rabaisser ensuite et rien qu'en voyant ça, il su qu'elle avait le cœur qui pulsait.

Il venait seulement de commencer les préliminaires et il avait bien l'intention de continuer, de la faire complètement chavirer, qu'entre ses mains, elle tremble, qu'entre ses caresses et sa bouche, elle cri de plaisir, qu'elle soit tout simplement à la renverse pour lui. Tout en gardant ses abysses dans les iris de la jeune fille, il abaissa son visage vers son triangle qu'il convoitait, mais alors qu'il baissait ses paupières dessus, il sentit sur ses joues, les doigts tremblants de Sakura qui avait relevé légèrement sa tête et ses épaules.

Pour la rassurer, il lui fit un sourire pour ensuite la caresser sur ses lèvres intimes d'un lent coup de langue. L'effet fut immédiat, Sakura fit retomber sa tête sur le coussin tout en gémissant un rien plus fort, ce fut le signal pour le brun. Il plaça les jambes de la rose sur ses épaules qui cette dernière ne touchait plus de ses doigts les joues du jeune homme, mais qui tirait plutôt sur les mèches de ce dernier. Il passa sa langue d'une extrême lenteur entre les lèvres intimes de la demoiselle et ce fut comme un puissant courant électrique qui passa dans tout le corps de la fleur.

Elle se tendit et il en profita pour aller au cœur de sa féminité, passant dans tous les replis de sa chair, la léchant, la goûtant, lui donnant des sensations aussi divines les unes que les autres. Sakura se mit à crier bien plus fort alors qu'elle avait tous ses membres tendus comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été. Son cœur battait encore plus vite, claquant contre son thorax, ses doigts s'accrochaient aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait et son corps, il ondulait tout simplement tout seul, allant à l'encontre de la langue du brun. Ce dernier avait rajouté deux doigts sur le clitoris de la rose, ce qui avait amplifié la pièce des cris de l'Haruno.

L'orgasme vint fort et fulgurant, ce qui prit Sakura de toute part et elle trembla violemment. Tout son corps s'était laissé retomber sur le matelas et elle était essoufflée comme rarement elle l'avait été. Sasuke retira ses doigts de sa vulve gonflée tout en s'attardant encore un peu avec sa langue à l'orifice du vagin de la demoiselle, buvant ce jus amer, mais sucré tout à la fois.

Il redressa ensuite sa tête et fit un sourire en voyant dans quel était la fleur était, sa tête était tournée sur le côté et elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre une respiration quelque peu normale. Ses joues étaient toujours rosées et ses lèvres qui restaient ouvertes tentaient diablement le brun. Mais il n'en avait pas encore fini, il voulait plus, il voulait qu'elle ressente ce que ça faisait d'avoir deux orgasmes d'affilé. Ensuite, il était certain qu'elle lui appartiendrait entièrement et rien qu'une telle pensée l'excita bien plus.

Il se plaça donc tout contre le sexe de la rose en se mettant à genoux et cette dernière le regarda tout en agrandissant ses yeux. Elle avait pensé que c'était fini, mais au sourire en coin que Sasuke affichait, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour parler, du moins essayé, mais les doigts de Sasuke qui se glissèrent en elle lui coupèrent le souffle. Elle les sentait loin en elle alors qu'il l'avait pénétré d'un coup pour ensuite entreprendre directement des va-et-vient vite et fort. Elle se senti défaillir alors qu'à nouveau, elle s'accrochait aux draps, criant encore plus fort, sentant de nouvelles ondes parcourir son corps, plus puissante que les précédentes.

Sasuke, lui, n'avait qu'une envie, aller plus vite, toujours plus vite avec une main poser sur son ventre. Les doigts de son autre mains étaient trempés et plus il les retirait, plus il les enfonçait plus vite et plus fortement, arrachant de ce fait d'autres cris à la demoiselle. Elle criait à présent son prénom, montant dans les aigus et il aimait bien ça. Il se demandait même qu'est-ce que ça allait être lorsqu'il la pénétrerait de sa verge si déjà, rien qu'avec ses doigts et sa langue elle réagissait ainsi.

Il pouvait sentir que son corps était tendu, il ondulait vers ses doigts alors que ses jambes étaient fléchis à chaque côté de son propre corps, ses talons frottaient le drap et rien que ça, était divin pour le ténébreux. Plus ça allait et plus il en voulait, mais il ne voulait pas brûler les étapes. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'elle soit sienne mais aussi, il voulait voir chaque sensation passer sur son visage qui traverserait tout son corps.

Lorsque le nouvel orgasme vint, frappant de toute part le corps de la rose, elle poussa un cri bien plus haut et elle se laissa encore une fois, retomber sur le matelas alors que le ténébreux retirait ses doigts de l'antre de la demoiselle pour les lécher. Il se pencha ensuite sur la rose qui avait le souffle erratique et il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne tout en mettant une main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Il s'écarta ensuite de ses lèvres et il plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes, Sakura eut comme l'impression d'y voir une certaine tendresse mêlé à quelque chose de coquin, regard qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez ce dernier. Elle avait même l'impression d'y voir un semblant d'amour, ça, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà vu et à sa façon il lui avait dit l'aimer, elle se mit donc à lui sourire tout en caressant les joues du jeune homme de ses doigts tremblotants.

Elle ne pouvait qu'être attendrit face à cet homme, ses sentiments se bousculaient dans son cœur, elle ne voulait plus mourir, elle ne voulait plus se laisser aller, juste rester avec Sasuke. La seule personne qui arrivait à la faire sortir de son cauchemar, la seule personne qu'elle acceptait à son côté, celle qui s'inquiétait pour elle, la couvait, prenait soin d'elle, même si au début il avait eut des manières pas très orthodoxe. Elle l'aimait, elle en était à nouveau tombée follement amoureuse, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Son ancienne personnalité ne reviendrait pas, elle ne le voulait pas, mais être ainsi avec le brun lui plaisait bien.

Elle lui caressa l'arrière de sa nuque, ses fines mèches qui y tombaient et face à autant de douceur, Sasuke ferma les yeux, la laissant faire. Il était ce qu'il était, mais lui aussi avait besoin qu'on lui témoigne douceur, tendresse, amour. Il était comme tout être humain et ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux. Il sentit ensuite une douce pression sur ses lèvres, un chaste baiser et il ouvrit les paupières. De ce fait, Sakura se laissa plonger dans les profondeurs de ses iris qui étaient aussi noir que la nuit et tout en se redressant, il tira sur la main de sa belle qui fut rapidement collé à lui.

Ainsi, il se retrouva à genoux, Sakura tout contre lui et il l'aida à entourer sa taille de ses jambes, sentant du coup son pénis bondé, tendu et dur tout contre son intimité. La rose hoqueta de surprise, lui aussi n'avait mis aucun en-dessous sous son vêtement, tout comme elle. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'elle avait entouré la nuque du ténébreux de ses bras pour ne pas tomber, s'y accrochant.

« **Sasuke…** chuchota l'Haruno.

-**Laisse-moi faire.**

-**Mais…**

-**Chut…** murmura le brun tout contre les lèvres de sa belle. »

Ils étaient à présent tout nus, leurs kimonos siégeaient de part et d'autre sur le lit du jeune homme, ce dernier avait une main dans le dos de la rose qu'il caressait de ses doigts et son autre main était sur les fesses de la demoiselle, la caressant lestement. Les yeux dans les yeux, sa verge à l'orifice de son sexe, avec douceur, il commença à la pénétrer. Sakura se tendit derechef et il l'embrassa pour la détendre, c'était sa première fois et il voulait que tout se passe en douceur. Il ne savait pas où il cherchait une telle prévenance, mais pour la rose, il était prêt à tout.

Elle s'accrocha bien plus à son cou et doucement, il continua son avancé jusqu'à un certain barrage qu'il passa d'un coup, se retrouvant du coup entièrement en elle. Sakura poussa un cri de douleur et le brun put sentir le filet de sang s'écouler entre ses jambes, il n'y fit pas attention et serra la fleur tout contre lui, attendant un peu qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence.

Le souffle de la rose était comme bloqué, mais au fur et à mesure elle reprit sa respiration. Le ténébreux glissa ses mains sur les hanches de sa belle et doucement, il entreprit des vas-et-viens. La fleur suivi la légère cadence, ça dura quelques minutes avant qu'il l'allonge pour pouvoir la pénétrer comme il l'entendait. Elle couchée sur le dos, lui au-dessus d'elle, tout en la regardant il agrippa un rien plus fort ses hanches et il dégaina pour rengainer ensuite avec une touche de force. Sakura se mit à crier un petit coup et il se retira à nouveau pour la pénétrer ensuite plus brutalement. Leur rythme se fit ainsi et sans plus se contrôler, l'Uchiha entreprit une vitesse où la jeune fille s'accommoda.

Bruits, cris, gémissements se fit entre eux, emplissant la pièce. Sakura n'avait plus mal, elle savourait même cette douce torture, se laissant complètement aller, ressentant un désir insondable monté avec force en elle sous les assauts de son amant. Elle lui griffa le dos, les épaules, tout en criant son plaisir alors que Sasuke gémissait fortement également. Tous deux avaient le souffle erratique, laissant ce bien-être les emplir, ce besoin qui maintenant se ressentait chez l'un et l'autre ainsi que le désir de s'appartenir.

Le ténébreux ressentait les parois du vagin de sa belle se resserrer tout autour de sa verge, ce qui amplifia son désir et il accéléra la cadence, sentant cette jouissance poindre le bout de son nez. Les cris de la rose était un son qui l'excitait et sous l'acte, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa tête dans le cou de cette dernière pour lui mordiller sa douce peau, pousser ses soupirs rauque dans le creux de son oreille. Il aimait la posséder, c'était une sensation qu'il n'avait connu avec aucune autre et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, il voulait la prendre encore et encore.

Le moment fatidique arriva malgré qu'il avait tout fait pour prendre le plus de plaisir possible et retarder l'inévitable, les jambes de la rose se mirent à trembler et à se tendre autour de sa taille, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ses épaules et elle laissa la jouissance exploser en elle. Ce fut le moment où Sasuke se relâcha dans un long cri rauque, se déversant de sa semence à l'intérieure de sa belle qui était si chaude et humide.

Il se laissa tomber sur elle dans un dernier coup de reins, le souffle court alors que la jeune fille était dans le même état que lui. Ils étaient en sueurs, leurs peaux étaient moites, mais ce qu'ils ressentaient n'étaient rien comparé à ça. Ils se sentaient bien, apaisés et en phase avec l'un et l'autre. Un bien-être particulier les secouaient et aucun des deux n'avaient envie de bouger ne fus-ce que le petit doigt.

Sakura se mit à caresser les cheveux du brun qui avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine alors qu'il sortait de son triangle, elle avait toujours les jambes autour de son bassin et le jeune homme s'amusait à caresser l'une de ses cuisses dans un lent mouvement. Seules leurs respirations saccadées se faisaient entendre dans la pièce et au bout de quelques minutes, l'Uchiha releva la tête, souriant à la jeune fille. Caresse se fit, soft ou osé et soupir se fit entendre à nouveau entre eux. Même la rose osait toucher le ténébreux qui lui, en était ravi. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses épaules, son torse, passant entre ses pectoraux, son dos et même le bas de son ventre, mais elle n'osa pas aller plus loin, ce que Sasuke pouvait comprendre.

Il se redressa, se remettant à genoux et il tira sur les mains de la jeune fille pour la redresser, ce qui se fit. Elle le regarda sans comprendre, se demandant ce qu'il voulait bien faire et il l'embrassa pour ensuite glisser ses lèvres à son oreille. Il avait une idée derrière la tête et il ne voulait en aucun cas s'arrêter là. La nuit leur appartenait et même si quelque chose avait à présent changé entre eux et qu'il savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils feraient l'amour ensemble, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là.

« **Retournes-toi.**

-**Quoi ?**

-**Retournes-toi Sakura.** »

Docilement, ne se posant nullement la question du pourquoi il lui demandait ça, elle lui obéit, lui offrant de ce fait son dos. Habilement, il la mit à genoux, ainsi, elle lui offrit son fessier et la demoiselle se mit à rougir tout en pensant que ça, c'était une position assez gênante. Elle le sentit tripoter ses seins, il tirait même avec ses doigts sur ses tétons, lui arrachant quelques cris. Il lui caressa le ventre d'une infinie tendresse, les épaules, le dos pour ensuite, descendre vers ses fesses où il passa sa main dans la fente de son postérieure.

Le cœur de la rose pulsait à nouveau dans sa poitrine, elle se sentait fébrile tout en étant tendu, des sensations parcouraient tout son corps et une certaine excitation la prit. Elle senti ensuite les doigts du brun jouer avec son sexe et sans la prévenir, alors qu'elle gémissait suite à ses attouchements, il la pénétra de deux doigts d'un coup, lui arrachant un petit cri. Il entreprit des vas et viens fort et rapide, la faisant crier, elle mouillait et Sasuke ne pouvait qu'apprécier cet était de fait. Elle se mit à trembler, sentant à nouveau cette boule de plaisir en elle venir pour ensuite exploser. Il venait à nouveau de lui donner un orgasme qui était venue assez rapidement, elle s'écroula sur le matelas, écrasant sa poitrine alors que son postérieur était relevé.

Elle senti les mains du jeune homme aller dessus, la caresser pour ensuite, sentir sa verge à nouveau dressée et dur à l'orifice de sa partie la plus intime. Il la pénétra d'un coup tout en mettant une main sur son dos pour la maintenir dans cette position. L'autre était sur l'une de ses cuisses et il entreprit des assauts fortement, rapidement, se retirant pour ensuite, lui asséner un nouveau coup de rein. Sakura criait son plaisir, le sentant jusqu'au creux de son ventre et Sasuke se mit à gémir, continuant ses coups de reins encore et encore.

Le temps s'était comme stoppé entre eux et seul comptait le fait que Sakura sentait le jeune homme en elle aller et venir d'une force inouïe, l'emplissant d'une telle ferveur. Elle s'accrochait aux draps alors que ses cris étaient de plus en plus hauts, emplissant la pièce, faisant écho dans la chambre. Cri qui bien entendu excitait encore plus le ténébreux qui sentait encore une fois le plaisir le submerger. D'un coup de reins, il se déversa une fois de plus en elle et c'est ensemble qu'ils s'écroulèrent, l'un à côté de l'autre, comblé.

Sans attendre, l'Uchiha attira la jeune fille dans ses bras qui se laissa faire, le souffle haletant et l'une de ses mains alla déjà à nouveau se réfugier entre ses fesses pour aller taquiner gentiment le sexe de la demoiselle trempé. Cette dernière ferma ses yeux, fatiguée par leurs ébats et tout aussi bien. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, mais elle s'en foutait, elle se sentait comme sur un petit nuage et c'était tout ce qui comptait, entouré d'un des bras du jeune homme, son autre main qui la câlinait.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Sasuke reprit une respiration légèrement normale. Il abaissa son regard sur la tête de la jeune fille qui était posée sur son torse, visage relevé et il se mit à sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants. Elle s'était endormie et pour une fois, il ne lui avait pas fallut bien longtemps pour se plonger dans de doux rêves. Lui-même était euphorique et après avoir remonté la couverture sur leurs corps nus, à son tour il ferma les yeux. Il était bien, son cœur était gonflé d'une joie qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Elle était sienne et à jamais et des nuits comme celle-ci, ils allaient en connaître pleins d'autres. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place en tant que Shinobi et être humain. Elle n'était nullement ailleurs que celle à côté de la rose dont il était finalement, _tombé amoureux_…


	5. Chapter 5

Hello mes loulous, voici enfin mon chapitre suivant de cette fiction, je suis vraiment désolée de l'énorme retard. Cette partie-ci est très longue, peut-être même que vous ne l'apprécierez pas. Mais toutefois, je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent.

Je vous dis donc à tous, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Doutes et sentiments.**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque difficilement, Sakura ouvrit ses prunelles. Elle était épuisée, son corps la faisait souffrir, mais ce n'était pas étonnant après ce qu'elle avait fait durant la nuit avec Sasuke. Rien qu'à cette pensée elle se mit à rougir et elle se tourna en grimaçant. Réalisant qu'elle était seule dans le lit, même si elle se sentait comme dans un cocon de chaleur, une certaine tristesse la prit. Le brun n'était pas là.

Son cœur se mit à s'emballer et une certaine peur la prit de toute part, ses yeux se mirent à lui brûler et des larmes vinrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle l'avait cru, elle s'était donné à lui et il n'était même pas présent à son réveil. Elle avait comme la sensation d'avoir été trahie, un doute siégeait dans son petit cœur meurtri.

Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'elle frottait ses yeux du drap tout en étant couchée et elle constata que les orbes de l'Uchiha étaient inquiets. Il portait un simple pantalon et il avait une tasse de café à la main qu'il posa sur la table de nuit. Il prit place ensuite à côté de celle qu'il aimait et il lui caressa les cheveux, par ce geste, il senti qu'elle faisait de la fièvre en passant ses doigts sur son front, entre ses mèches.

« **Ça ne va pas ?** demanda Sasuke.

-**Je croyais que tu étais parti.**

-**Pour aller où ?** se mit à sourire le brun.

-**Je ne sais pas…**

-**Tu as douté hein ?**

-**Hum…** »

Que dire d'autre, elle ne savait pas, tout ce qu'elle fit, fut relever le drap sur sa tête où une larme traîtresse coulait sur l'une de ses joues. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu et elle se sentait chaude, elle savait donc qu'elle était à nouveau fiévreuse et elle détestait ça. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle était ne fus-ce qu'un peu fatiguée elle devait faire de la fièvre ? Elle détestait cette santé fragile qui ne la quittait jamais désormais.

Elle entendit le ténébreux soupirer et elle le sentit se pencher au-dessus d'elle, doucement, il lui tira le drap de sa tête alors qu'aucun sourire n'ornait ses lèvres. Elle le regardait timidement, avec de petits yeux incertains et elle put voir qu'encore, il s'inquiétait pour elle. La noirceur de ses iris le montrait clairement et rien qu'à cette constatation, son cœur se mit à battre un rien plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il lui embrassa chastement le front où il put sentir la chaleur qu'elle dégageait du bout de ses lèvres. Rien que par cet acte si doux et si soft, cela fit pomper le cœur de la rose un rien plus vite alors qu'à nouveaux leurs yeux se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre.

« **Il faut que tu restes couchée ce matin.**

-**Sasuke…** marmonna la fleur.

-**Ce n'est pas à discuter, tu fais de la fièvre, tu vas donc rester là.**

-**Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.**

-**Raison de plus, je vais aller te préparer quelque chose à manger et toi tu reste là, d'accord ?**

-**Hum…** »

Sakura faisait du boudin, une fois de plus, mais Sasuke ne put que s'attendrir face à ça, c'était quelque chose qui ne la quitterais décidément jamais. Elle boudait dès qu'il lui donnait un quelconque ordre, mais il n'avait pas tort, elle le savait tout aussi bien que lui. A chaque fatigue elle faisait une poussé de fièvre et il était normal qu'elle soit fatiguée après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Il ne pouvait donc que prendre soin d'elle et qu'elle se repose, ce serait la première étape de la journée.

Il lui embrassa à nouveau le front alors que la rose restait couchée, tête dans les coussins, bien emmitouflée sous la couette, les cheveux tout emmêlés autour d'elle ayant le corps entièrement nu sous la couverture. De ses yeux de jade elle observa le jeune homme quitter la pièce, sa tasse de café à la main qu'il avait reprit. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire en coin alors que doucement, Sakura fermait déjà les paupières, morte de fatigue.

Ce qui passa ensuite dans les orbes du ténébreux fut de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude, mais ça, la fleur ne pouvait pas le voir. Sasuke était heureux d'avoir enfin la femme qu'il aimait et avec qui il avait franchi une nouvelle étape. Mais malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient dits avant de s'unir, l'Uchiha ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soucieux. De plus elle avait l'air si épuisée et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute. Tout ce qu'il pouvait donc faire, c'était de prendre soin d'elle, comme il le faisait depuis le départ, mais avec plus de patience, de douceur et d'amour…

Lorsque l'Haruno ouvrit pour la deuxième fois ses paupières sur la même journée, sa première impression fut qu'elle était encore plus engourdie et que ses muscles ne lui faisaient en aucun cas moins mal. Décidément, le sport en chambre n'était pas pour elle, même si elle en avait apprécié tous les recoins, même si, Sasuke était un amant hors pair. Elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle, il faisait encore claire, combien de temps elle avait dormie ? Elle ne savait même pas…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et elle tourna la tête vers le brun qui pénétrait la pièce avec un plateau à la main. Il lui offrit une petite risette dont seul lui avait le secret et posa le matériel sur la table de nuit où déjà la jeune fille louchait dessus. L'Uchiha prit place au bord du lit et il passa sa main sur le front de la fleur dans une douce caresse, il put donc constater que la fièvre avait baissé.

« **Ta fièvre à diminué, c'est bien, il faut te restaurer maintenant.**

- **Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?**

-**Je te l'ai dit, je prendrais soin de toi éternellement.**

-**L'éternité n'existe pas.**

-**Disons toute notre vie alors.**

-**Tu étais sérieux ?**

-**Tu dois savoir que je ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire Sakura, maintenant mange s'il te plaît, tu as déjà sauté deux repas aujourd'hui.**

-**Il est quelle heure ?**

-**C'est la fin de l'après-midi,** répondit le jeune homme.

-**Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir autant de temps ?** se fâcha légèrement la rose.

-**Tu en avais besoin.** »

Sakura fit encore un peu la moue, mais sa mauvaise humeur fut vite chassée par un chaste baiser du brun sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda ensuite, son visage était le même, impassible, mais ses prunelles le trahissait. Il y avait comme une certaine flamme au fond de ses iris, chose qu'elle avait vu de temps à autre depuis qu'elle était chez l'Uchiha et qu'elle avait beaucoup aperçut durant leur nuit d'amour. Malgré tout, elle hésitait encore même si elle s'était donné au jeune homme. Comment quelqu'un pouvait changer à ce point-là ? Comment se faisait-il que Sasuke soit si différent jour après jour à son côté ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre un tel changement même s'il lui avait claironné tenir à elle.

« **Arrête de douter Sakura,** parlementa le ténébreux en la sondant.

-**Pourquoi Sasuke ?**

-**Avec des pourquoi on peut se poser beaucoup de questions. Prends les choses comme elles viennent, c'est si dur que ça ?**

-**Je ne suis plus rien.**

-**Arrête de dire ça, tu es toi, c'est tout ce qui compte.**

-**Je ne suis plus un Shinobi, juste un fardeau, tout ce que tu en as eu horreur par le passé.**

-**C'était avant comme tu le soulignes, on en à déjà parler non ? Les gens changent et je ne fais pas exception à la règle.**

-**Mais…**

-**Arrête,** continua le jeune homme en mettant deux doigts sur ses lèvres. **Je ne veux pas que tu te traite de fardeau car ce n'est pas le cas.**

-**D'accord,** capitula la jeune fille alors que Sasuke retirait ses doigts de sa bouche. **Et maintenant ?**

-**Quoi maintenant ?**

-**On ne va pas continuer comme ça, tu vas forcément partir en mission. Je ne sais pas moi, tu ne vas pas rester éternellement comme ça, ça va vite t'agacer.**

-**On verra ça au moment voulu, de toute façon, tant que tu ne prendras pas soin de toi volontairement, je serais derrière toi.**

-**Hum…** bouda une fois de plus la jeune demoiselle. »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement, décidément, la jeune fille ne changerais pas, gâtée jusqu'à la moelle, voilà ce qu'elle était et même ses sautes d'humeur il les aimait. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, même si les bons mots n'étaient pas placés, Sakura savait qu'il tenait à elle, même si elle doutait encore beaucoup, chose à laquelle il allait devoir y remédier et vraiment la mettre en confiance.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte de la chambre et une tête blonde se fit voir, automatiquement la rose releva la couverture sur son corps toujours mit à nu alors qu'elle était assise et Sasuke se tourna vers le jeune homme, le fusillant de ses orbes. Ainsi, il montrait bien sa désapprobation qu'un autre homme voie ne fus-ce que la douce peau de la femme qui partageait son appartement.

« **Naruto !** martela le ténébreux.

-**Désolé de vous déranger,** ria nerveusement le blond. **J'voulais savoir si ça te disait un petit entraînement, Hinata m'a un peu mit à la porte de chez moi…**

- **Non, ce n'est pas le moment,** répondit le brun en se levant pour se mettre devant Sakura de façon à ce que l'Uzumaki ne puisse pas la voir.

-**Oh… bon ben tant pis…** soupira Naruto.

-**Vas-y,** intervint la fleur d'une petite voix.

-**Sakura…** murmura Sasuke en se tournant vers elle.

-**C'est bon, je peux très bien rester un peu seule.** »

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas d'accord lui, c'était encore trop tôt pour qu'il laisse la rose seule au milieu de la journée, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il vit la jeune fille le regarder et elle lui offrit un petit et timide sourire, comme si quelque chose avait vraiment changé entre eux. Naruto saisit l'opportunité et emmena du coup le brun avec lui, ravi de cette tournure de situation.

« **Bon ben, je te le ramène un peu plus tard Sakura-chan.** »

La demoiselle regarda à peine le blond, les joues quand même légèrement colorées d'être vu si peu vêtue, mais ses yeux dévièrent rapidement sur le ténébreux qui ne pouvait que la regarder avec inquiétude alors que Naruto le tirait hors de la chambre, quelque peu de force.

Une fois seule dans la chambre alors que la porte d'entrée claquait, signe que Naruto avait vraiment pu emmener Sasuke avec lui, la fleur se leva lentement pour sortir du lit, entièrement nue. Les paroles d'Hinata ne cessait de revenir en boucle dans sa tête, la noiraude n'avait pas tord, elle n'était pas seule à souffrir de sa position, aussi dur soit-elle. Certes, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de nouveau but, être simple civil étant encore assez dur à avaler, mais Sasuke était là, depuis le début, elle ne pouvait pas le rejeter. Pensant à lui elle savait d'ailleurs que ses sentiments avaient refait surface comme dans un tourbillon où elle se sentait perdue.

Elle vivait avec lui, ils avaient passé une nuit d'amour et il disait tenir à elle, que ce serait pour toujours, mais ensuite ? Que pouvait-elle faire de ses journées ? De sa vie ? Être femme au foyer n'était pas du tout son truc, elle l'avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises, elle ratait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle n'allait pas rester enfermée durant des journées entières avec Sasuke sur son dos, même si ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle commençait quand même à s'ennuyer légèrement et à être agacée d'être si fragile.

Le brun allait retourner aux entraînements, aux missions et elle allait se retrouver seule, elle ne devait pas à chaque fois compter sur lui. Ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien aussi de s'éloigner d'elle et d'être un peu avec Naruto, il restait enfermé rien que pour elle et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'au final, tout ça, ce n'était pas lui. Il avait besoin de bouger, d'être utile, de parfaire ses compétences, elle le connaissait en ayant soif de puissances et de techniques nouvelles. Il ne pouvait pas avoir changé à ce point-là.

Toujours debout dans la chambre, en tenue d'Ève, Sakura fini par regarder son corps comme elle le put, se tournant sur elle-même. Elle avait l'impression d'être différente même si ses membres étaient encore légèrement engourdis. Elle se sentait bizarre aussi, comme si une autre elle était dans son corps. Pourtant, elle n'avait fait que l'amour avec le ténébreux, elle pouvait sentir dans son intimité quelque chose de différent, une petite douleur y siégeait, mais c'était supportable. Elle trouvait aussi, sans même se peser qu'elle avait prit du poids, son ventre était redevenu bien plat et ses cuisses prenaient de légères rondeurs. Evidemment, elle n'était pas encore comme avant la guerre, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue. Manger trois repas par jour ne lui réussissait pas, Sasuke la faisait grossir, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon plan.

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête, il était bien plus subtil qu'elle. Elle se mit à faire un petit sourire en pensant à lui. Il était collant, très même, constamment au petit soin avec elle. Il avait un caractère de merde, plus qu'elle, elle en était certaine, mais à sa façon il avait su alléger légèrement son cœur même si elle se remettait sans cesse en question, qu'elle ne faisait que broyer du noir encore et qu'elle doutait.

Sakura fini par soupirer, elle ne voulait plus mourir et voulait rester là, chez Sasuke et surtout ne pas rentrer chez ses parents. Ses journées devenaient ennuyeuses et sans le brun à ses côtés elle se sentait seule et démunie. Elle s'était bien trop reposée sur le jeune homme, il fallait qu'elle change ça, qu'elle récupère le caractère qu'elle avait même si elle savait que ça, c'était vain. Ses sentiments étaient différent, sa vision des choses aussi ainsi que sa santé, plus rien ne serait comme avant, ça, elle l'avait très bien compris à présent.

Malgré tout, elle pouvait donner le change, ce serait la première étape, prouver à Sasuke qu'elle pouvait se prendre en main car s'il restait à son côté inlassablement, le pauvre homme allait finir par devenir fou, elle en était certaine. Première chose, elle allait prendre sa douche, mais avant, elle jeta un coup d'œil au plateau repas que Sasuke lui avait apporté. Elle enfila un haut du brun, vêtement qu'elle aimait bien pour la douceur que ça faisait sur sa peau et elle prit place au bord du lit où lentement, elle se mit à manger, ayant quand même un peu faim.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Sakura s'était restauré et avait prit sa douche, elle avait vêtue un pantalon qu'elle avait serré à sa taille pour éviter qu'il ne tombe étant donné qu'il appartenait à Sasuke et elle avait choisi dans l'armoire un haut à longues manches qui appartenait également au jeune homme. Ainsi, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir l'odeur du ténébreux se mêler à la sienne et tout en rougissant, elle se disait qu'elle aimait bien ça.

Elle était un peu paradoxal, d'abord elle n'avait rien voulu savoir de lui, après elle s'était accroché à lui comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider, elle avait mit un écart entre eux tout en lui rendant la vie difficile pour ensuite s'en rapprocher au point de faire l'amour avec lui. Elle doutait, se disait qu'il fallait qu'il la décolle un peu alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il soit là. Et maintenant, elle savourait le bien fait de porter ses fringues, au moins, il n'était pas présent pour voir à quel point elle se laissait aller à ses sentiments, il la traiterait peut-être de gourde.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle regarda la pièce, la chose suivante qu'elle devait faire c'était d'apprendre à préparer à manger sans mettre le feu ou brûler quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, si elle y arrivait, Sasuke ne pourrait plus dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui et qu'il devait rester sur son dos, il n'aurait donc plus d'excuse pour rester avec elle et il pourrait reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait mise entre parenthèse. C'est donc peu sûr d'elle, à moitié déterminé qu'elle ouvrit le frigo pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien préparer sans vraiment faire de dégâts…

Lorsque Sasuke rentra à nouveau dans son appartement quatre heures plus tard environ, il était bien remonté contre le blond pour l'avoir retenu aussi longtemps, mais aussi ravi d'avoir pu extraire toute sa frustration dans un entraînement. Ça lui avait fait du bien et il avait essayé un maximum de ne pas penser à la rose alors que toutes les vingt minutes facilement il voulait rentrer, bien trop inquiet. Evidemment ça avait été sans compter sur Naruto qui lui, l'avait empêché par tous les moyens qu'il retourne chez lui, claironnant qu'il avait besoin de se distraire et que Sakura devait se prendre en charge.

L'Uzumaki n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire que ce n'était pas en prenant soin d'elle comme il le faisait que ça l'aidait réellement. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de changement quasi depuis sa sortie d'hôpital, il fallait agir autrement et la laisser se débrouiller un peu. Que de toute façon elle ne risquait rien puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemi dans le village et que rester enfermé entre quatre murs avec une femme malade qui ne voulait faire aucun effort allait le rendre dingue.

Sasuke savait que son ami avait raison même si le blond voulait aussi aider la fleur alors qu'il s'en était remit à lui. Il savait que trop couver l'Haruno n'allait pas l'aider, les choses étaient toutefois différentes à présent. Elle ne se laissait plus aller à mourir, rechignait, mais mangeait quand même et se reposait quand elle en sentait le besoin. Hormis ses cauchemars, tout allait bien de ce côté-là et ils étaient même ensemble, constatation qui lui donnait une sensation bizarre tout en le rendant légèrement euphorique sans qu'il ne le montre.

Le tout à présent était que oui, elle devait se prendre en charge, mais surtout savoir quoi faire de sa vie. Le bébé, elle l'avait refusé, que lui restait-il ? Femme de ménage, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Simple infirmière à l'hôpital ? Ce serait assez compliqué. De un, ça lui ferait mal puisqu'elle avait voulu être une médic-nin de renon et puis avec sa fatigue et sa fièvre qu'elle accumulait rapidement elle ne pourrait tenir une journée et encore moins des gardes de nuit. Non, décidément, il n'y avait pas de solution de ce côté-là. Si seulement elle avait acceptée qu'il lui offre une famille, c'était la seule chose qui s'imposait vu l'état de la situation.

Une fois la porte refermée de son chez lui il chassa ses sombres pensées, si Sakura constatait que son cerveau tournait à toute allure, elle allait encore une fois mal comprendre et imaginer n'importe quoi. Il ne devait pas lui amener des soucis et encore moins la faire douter plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Une odeur chatouilla ses narines et de son pas souple, il suivit la senteur qui démarrait de la cuisine, chassant de fait toutes les réflexions qu'il était en train de se faire.

Une fois dans la pièce il vit une casserole sur la cuisinière et qui mijotait à feu doux, mais aucune trace de Sakura. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi la jeune fille s'était mit à la cuisine alors qu'elle n'avait aucun talent culinaire. Il s'approcha toutefois de la cuisson et d'une manique, il souleva le couvercle. Ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur avec ce qu'il y voyait. c'était une sorte de bouillit, le liquide était blanc et on pouvait voir les légumes et de la viande en morceaux mijoter. Il rabaissa le couvercle et posa ses prunelles sur le petit carnet ouvert qui était juste à côté. Il le prit et fut encore plus surprit, plus encore lorsqu'il vit une petite note « **plat préféré de Sasuke** ».

C'était l'écriture fine et fluide de sa défunte mère, même le petit bouquin qui contenait des recettes lui appartenait et il ne savait même pas qu'il avait encore ce genre de chose. Où est-ce que Sakura l'avait trouvé ? Comment avait-elle mit la main dessus ? Il ne put que faire un petit sourire, elle prenait au moins ses marques et faisait comme chez elle, c'était déjà ça. Visiblement elle avait suivit la recette et rien ne cramait, ça aussi c'était un pas en avant.

Il délaissa la cuisine pour aller voir au salon si la jeune fille y était, mais une fois dans la pièce, il ne vit personne. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade alors qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce qu'il constatait c'était que tout était parfaitement bien rangé et les coussins dans le divan était bien mit. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'était attelé dans la pièce. Pas que c'était le bordel, loin de là, mais même les parchemins sur la table basse étaient bien alignés. Intrigué le brun alla vers sa chambre, seul lieu où Sakura pouvait être et rapidement il en ouvrit la porte.

Il fut encore plus surprit, le lit était fait alors que depuis que la rose était là, elle ne se préoccupait pas de ça. Les draps n'étaient pas en boule en dessous de la couverture, ce n'était pas fait au point d'avoir un beau lit lisse et au carré, mais on pouvait voir l'effort. Sakura sortis de la salle de bain juste à ce moment-là et Sasuke se retourna dans le couloir.

Tous deux se regardèrent et la rose fini par détourner la tête, légèrement rougissante et un peu gênée. Elle savait qu'il avait du voir qu'elle préparait quelque chose, qu'elle avait un peu rangé et essayé de faire le lit. Elle l'entendit s'approcher de sa personne alors que seulement quelques pas les séparaient et une fois qu'il fut devant elle, stature bien plus imposante que la sienne elle releva la tête pour sonder le jeune homme de ses yeux. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à présent pour lui et le doute se mélangeaient les uns aux autres et elle fut encore plus déstabilisée lorsqu'elle vit le petit sourire du brun.

« **Pourquoi tu souris ?** questionna-t-elle sans le regarder.

-**Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend soudainement ?**

-**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…** »

Amusé par la soudaine timidité de la demoiselle, Sasuke mit deux doigts sous son menton pour lui tourner la tête de façon à ce qu'elle plonge dans son regard charbonneux. Il avait toujours son sourire en coin et le cœur de la rose s'amusait à faire de la samba dans sa poitrine, celui du brun n'était pas en reste non plus, même si cette soudaine situation était légèrement marrante pour lui.

« **Je parle du ménage Sakura, toi et moi on sait que tu n'es pas une fée du logis alors à quoi ça te sert d'essayer ?** »

Piqué au vif, doucement, même si elle voulait son geste sec, elle repoussa la main du ténébreux qui en fut surpris alors qu'il n'avait eut qu'une envie, ça avait été de taquiné la fleur pour la détendre et voir encore plus de rougeurs. Visiblement, il avait produit l'effet inverse car à présent, elle lui tournait le dos tout en serrant ses poings le long de son corps.

« **Il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose.** »

Elle avait à peine murmuré cette petite phrase, mais rien que ses mots achevèrent Sasuke comme un coup de massue sur la tête. Sa poitrine se compressa, son cœur se serra et son petit sourire s'effaça. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il savait, depuis le début que sans but précis, Sakura allait marcher sur des œufs sans vraiment savoir où se diriger. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, il comprenait qu'elle se sentait inutile et le fait qu'elle reste enfermée chez lui n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses. Même s'il avait connu une nuit d'amour avec elle, ce n'était pas pour ça que tout était arrangé, loin de là. Elle doutait même de sa parole à lui, alors pour le reste, il ne fallait pas y penser.

Alors qu'elle allait s'avancer pour s'éloigner de lui, vexé sans nul doute, l'Uchiha tendit son bras et encercla l'un des poignets de la jeune fille qui ne bougea plus, mais elle ne le regarda pas pour autant, offrant toujours son dos au brun. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser après ce qu'elle venait de dire, il ne permettrait pas qu'un fossé se creuse à nouveau entre eux. C'était quelque chose que Sasuke ne pourrait plus supporter sachant que l'Haruno était mal au fond de son cœur.

« **Ne dis pas ça, Sakura…**

-**C'est la réalité, il faut se faire une raison, **_**je**_** dois me faire une raison.**

-**Non, c'est toi qui pense ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, trouves-toi un but et fonce droit devant, tu verras ensuite que tu te sentiras mieux.**

-**Mais arrête Sasuke !** se retourna la rose, les larmes aux yeux. **Tu sais très bien que je ne suis plus bonne à rien ! Je vis chez toi, tu restes avec moi, tu dis tenir à moi, mais après ? Je ne peux pas travailler, une fatigue me donne de la fièvre, je dois toujours m'en remettre à toi. Je ne peux pas vivre comme tout civil contrairement à ce que tu m'as dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste finalement ? Toi et ton appartement, voilà ce que j'ai**.

-**Tu broie du noir, tu ne vois pas le côté positif des choses.**

-**Qu'est-ce qui est positif ? Le fait que je mange ? Que je dorme ? Parlons-en d'ailleurs, mes nuits sont peuplés de cauchemars qui me donne la trouille ! J'ai peur, tout le temps !** s'énerva Sakura, elle se dégagea de la main, les larmes ruisselante sur ses joues. **Je t'isole de tout et de tout le monde et tu sais très bien qu'il va arriver un moment ou tu repartiras en mission et moi, je fais quoi ? Je me cache derrière une armoire en attendant que tu reviennes ? Je fais la parfaite petite ménagère ? Car avoue que c'est tout ce qui reste comme solution, **cracha Sakura. »

Sasuke secoua la tête, il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de crier tout en pleurant même si à première vue, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. Il ne put tenir plus longtemps et il l'attira dans ses bras où elle se mit à éclater en sanglot. Il la pressa tout contre lui et elle glissa ses mains dans le dos du brun, s'accrochant à son haut alors qu'elle déversait par des larmes toute sa frustration. Le ténébreux ne prononça pas un mot, la laissant pleurer tout son saoul, ensuite il lui dirait ce qu'il en pensait, après seulement il tenterait de l'aider. Mais ce n'était pas dans une crise de larme que c'était faisable, il fallait d'abord qu'elle se calme et s'apaise.

Mais à sa grande surprise elle s'écarta bien vite de lui, elle frotta ses yeux avec le manche de son vêtement qu'elle portait et s'écarta de lui. Il avait envie de la reprendre dans ses bras, qu'elle sèche ses larmes tout contre lui et qu'elle l'écoute pardi ! Il détestait la voir dans un tel état, elle semblait si perdue, si vulnérable… Ses larmes du matin aurais du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais non, il était passé au-dessus de ça. Ça avait été sa première erreur de la journée, la deuxième avait été de l'avoir laissé seule.

« **C'est tout ce que je peux faire…alors laisses-moi essayer…ne m'ordonne pas d'arrêter…** prononça Sakura entre ses larmes, bras sur les yeux.

-**D'accord…** »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Elle était bien trop démunie pour qu'il argumente, elle voulait jouer à la femme au foyer ? Très bien, mais il ne serait jamais bien loin derrière car son état psychologique lui était tout aussi important que sa santé et il fallait qu'il évite qu'elle flanche à nouveau. Finalement, elle s'avança, s'éloignant de sa personne et elle le planta dans le couloir, sans un mot de plus, juste le bruit de ses larmes qui coulaient encore, faisant écho à sa petite voix qui les étouffaient. Sasuke, lui, ressemblait à quelqu'un d'inquiet et de quelque peu abattu, encore une fois, il ne maîtrisait pas la situation et ça l'enrageait intérieurement. Il ne pouvait rien faire sur le moment même à part la regarder s'éloigner tristement, ses prunelles brillant d'une lueur assez méconnaissable montrant bien que dans son cœur il souffrait de l'état de la rose.

Une fois la demoiselle disparut de sa vision il frappa du poing dans le mur, ils avaient fait trois pas en avant la nuit dernière pour reculer de deux ensuite, c'était rageant. Elle allait s'éloigner à lui à nouveau, c'était certains et c'était justement la chose à éviter. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il ne pouvait pas continuer à voir cette tristesse chez Sakura encore et encore. C'était impossible, il allait perdre la boule sinon et la rose allait s'enfermer dans une folie où il ne pourrait plus l'en extraire. Il devait bouger, _et vite_…

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Sakura avait pleurée dans le couloir et que Sasuke s'était senti énervé et impuissant tout à la fois. Le brun n'avait plus été s'entraîné avec Naruto, préférant plutôt rester avec la rose qui changeait petit à petit, s'isolant de ce fait dans un mutisme qui rendait fou le pauvre jeune homme. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de ce qui s'était passé devant la chambre et la fleur avait continué à passer ses journées comme si de rien était. Ils n'avaient plus refait l'amour non plus alors que le ténébreux en mourait d'envie. La jeune fille s'était appliquée au ménage même si ce n'était pas parfait. Souvent, le jeune Uchiha passait derrière elle pour arranger ci et là et la demoiselle ne répliquait pas.

Sasuke tenait sa promesse, il la laissait faire, même si au final, il était encore plus derrière ses fesses qu'autre chose. Il ne rechignait pas quand le souper avait un goût de brûlé, Sakura l'observait d'un regard mauvais dans ses moments-là et à son tour, ayant inversé les rôles, il se forçait à manger comme un docile petit enfant. La lessive était faite, même si souvent le ténébreux se passait la main sur son visage, las. Soit les vêtements étaient décolorés, soit ils étaient devenus plus petits, heureusement qu'une fois sur trois rien de fâcheux n'arrivait. Le sol, qui était par moment glissant était assez potable et le lit était fait tous les jours, même si les draps n'étaient pas bien lisses. En bref, la rose faisait des efforts et elle le prouvait.

Malheureusement, souvent la fatigue se faisait sentir et chaque jour, dans l'après-midi elle devait dormir une heure, chose qu'elle faisait sans que Sasuke ne le lui demande. Quand le jeune homme la voyait couchée dans le lit ou dans le fauteuil il ne pouvait que faire un petit sourire en coin, triste et fier tout à la fois. La rose prenait soin d'elle sans qu'il ne doive intervenir. Sa sortie d'hôpital était loin à présent, au début il devait le lui imposer, plus maintenant.

Parfois, quand elle somnolait dans le fauteuil il prenait place à côté d'elle et il posait la tête de la jeune fille sur sa cuisse, il se mettait ensuite à lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste lent sans pour autant la réveiller. Quand elle ouvrait les yeux par après, elle le regardait simplement et se levait ensuite, sans un mot ou parfois elle lui disait un simple truc. En bref, même si Sakura changeait, un énorme fossé se creusait et Sasuke avait parfois l'impression qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux devant le calme de la demoiselle. Evidemment, il ne le montrait pas, affichant plutôt le visage de l'impassibilité pour camoufler ses états d'âme, c'était la meilleure façon pour que personne ne puisse le percer à jour.

Le réveillon de la nouvelle année était donc vite arrivé, ça dépendait du point de vue de certaines personnes car pour Sasuke, la dernière semaine s'était écoulée bien trop lentement. C'était le début de l'après-midi et le brun était assis dans son fauteuil à regarder des parchemins appartenant à sa famille, plus précisément à son défunt frère. Héritage que ce dernier lui avait laissé pour qu'il en fasse bonne usage. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'entraînait très peu et qu'il ne partait pas en mission pour l'instant que le jeune Uchiha restait sans rien faire. L'entraînement mental ainsi qu'avec ses pupilles était tout aussi importante que suer par le corps.

Il ne fit pas attention au temps qui s'écoulait jusqu'au moment où il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas revu Sakura depuis environ une heure. Elle n'était pas montée à l'étage et n'avait pas prit place à son côté pour se reposer comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Il ferma son rouleau et se leva pour partir en direction de la cuisine. Là, il arqua un sourcil sur ce qu'il était en train de voir. La demoiselle était debout sur une chaise à farfouiller dans une armoire qui était en hauteur.

« **Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

-**Je cherche quelque chose,** répondit la jeune fille.

-**Comme ?**

-**Des épices, j'en ai besoin. **»

Le brun soupira, ce n'était certainement pas dans un tel endroit qu'elle allait trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Dans cette armoire il ne mettait rien, il l'avait vidée une semaine plutôt, réalisant qu'elle était bien trop haute pour la fleur. Il s'approcha de la rose de son pas souple et de ses mains, il lui saisit la taille. La demoiselle sursauta, surprise alors que déjà Sasuke la descendait de la chaise avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout. Une fois qu'elle eut à nouveau pieds sur le sol, elle se retourna, légèrement rougissante alors que leurs deux corps se collaient presque l'un à l'autre, étant fort proches.

« **Je…** commença la rose.

-**De quoi tu as besoin ?**

-**Hein ? D'épices je t'ai dit.**

-**Non, tout ce que tu as besoin.**

-**Ah.** »

Sakura s'écarta du jeune homme et prit une feuille qui était sur la table, elle la tendit à Sasuke qui la parcourut vite fait. Une fois chose faite, il releva ses prunelles sur la rose et posa le papier sur la table.

« **Rajoute les épices, je vais aller au magasin te cherche ce qu'il faut.**

-**Merci.**

-**Tu veux venir avec ?** »

La fleur se mit à agiter sa tête négativement, ne voulant en aucun cas sortir au-dehors. Le brun ferma une seconde ses yeux, acquiesçant, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas vouloir, elle ne voulait jamais sortir. Pourtant il faudrait bien un jour qu'elle quitte les quatre murs de cet appartement, il avait déjà essayé, mais bien vite abandonné quand il avait vu ce que ça avait donné lors du marché.

Il partit donc très vite pour aller faire les quelques courses dont la jeune fille avait besoin. Une fois cette dernière seule dans l'appartement, la rose balaya tristement la pièce et alla ensuite dans le salon. Doucement elle s'allongea dans le fauteuil, étant un peu fatiguée et elle ferma les yeux. Néanmoins elle avait le cœur lourd, elle pouvait parfaitement percevoir la tristesse et l'inquiétude du jeune homme à son égard. Il voulait l'aider et elle, elle le rejetait assez souvent, mettant un écart entre eux. Pourtant elle avait envie de se blottir contre lui, qu'il la serre dans ses bras pour lui donner la sensation que rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Elle aimait bien entendre les battements de son cœur sous son oreille alors qu'elle avait la tête sur son torse. Elle aimait se sentir sereine lorsqu'elle avait de petits moments intime avec le brun, elle se sentait importante, moins seule.

Malheureusement, son état d'esprit était toujours le même, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de son avenir, ne se trouvant aucun but hormis de faire la parfaite petite ménagère. Que faire de sa vie quand la fatigue la prenait à chaque chose qu'elle faisait ? Quand elle ne pouvait plus être un Shinobi alors que toute sa vie avait tourné autour de ça ? Sasuke avait beau essayer de l'épauler comme il le pouvait, d'être là pour elle, de tenir à elle. Sans but bien précis, elle avait l'impression de faire du surplace, de tourner tout simplement en bourrique. _Elle en avait tout simplement marre_.

Lorsque le jeune Uchiha rentra chez lui plus d'une heure plus tard, le silence de son appartement l'accueillis et lorsqu'il traversa le salon, il fit un petit sourire en voyant la fleur endormi sur le divan. Il alla donc sans un bruit mettre les achats dans la cuisine, il rangea dans le frigo ce qu'il devait et pour le reste il préférait laisser faire Sakura. Elle voulait être utile chez lui et donc, il ne prenait plus tellement les initiatives de où il fallait ranger et quoi. Il préférait laisser la demoiselle faire, peut-être que comme ça au moins elle se sentait utile. Il ne savait plus quoi trouver en fait pour qu'elle se sente bien et aille de l'avant, il avait beau retourner la situation sous tous les angles dans sa tête, il n'avait pas de réponse. Si Sakura n'y mettait pas du sien, rien n'avancerais, bien malheureusement.

Ne voulant pas broyer du noir il cessa d'y penser et retourna dans le salon où il mit une petite couverture sur le corps de la rose. Il la regarda un instant dormir pour ensuite soupirer. Il tenait à elle, plus que de raison à présent, il ne voyait pas son appartement sans elle, l'air de rien, elle l'avait embellis. La solitude était moins pesante même si ses derniers jours Sakura avait été comme muette. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de la fleur et pourtant, il lui suffirait d'un contact en se plongeant dans les émeraudes de la jeune fille pour savoir. Mais jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait pas fait, ne voulant pas lui manquer de respect. L'obliger à prendre soin d'elle était une chose, mais entrer dans son jardin secret en était une autre. Même s'il voulait l'aider par tous les moyens, cette méthode-là il ne voulait pas l'utiliser, _pas pour l'instant du moins_.

Il s'abaissa en position accroupit et doucement il lui caressa ses quelques mèches sur son front, la rose remua à peine légèrement et le ténébreux ne put que faire un petit sourire en coin. Au moins durant ses siestes, elle ne faisait quasi pas de cauchemars, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour certaines nuits, en l'occurrence celle de la nuit dernière. Elle ne lui disait pas de quoi étaient faits ses rêves et pourtant, il savait que c'était d'abord par là qu'il devait l'apaiser, il était même certains que le début de son mal être venait de là.

Il se redressa ensuite et prit place sur le fauteuil, redressant doucement les jambes de la rose sans pour autant la réveiller alors qu'il avait repris son rouleau posé sur la table basse un peu plus tôt. Il fallait qu'il évacue un peu ses tourments, qu'il pense à autre chose. Quoi de mieux que de se pencher sur ce que son aîné lui avait laissé pour se faire…

La soirée du réveillon du nouvel an s'était écoulée lentement, néanmoins, elle n'avait pas été pesante pour autant. Cette fois, l'appartement du ténébreux n'avait pas été un moulin ambulant où n'importe qui entrait à n'importe quel moment. Sasuke avait voulu sa soirée avec la rose et il l'avait eut. Il avait très bien constaté au réveillon de noël que la foule en un coup n'était pas bon pour la jeune fille, qu'elle avait eut du mal à supporter. Ce qu'il pouvait parfaitement comprendre à la façon dont elle s'enfermait comme une huitre même si, il avait du mal à la voir se renfermer dans cette coquille. Lui imposer une foule d'un coup n'était pas le meilleur des remèdes, mais il était bien déterminé, même s'il n'avait pas encore la solution pour l'instant, à l'aider du mieux pour son état psychologique qui laissait légèrement à désirer, il fallait bien l'avouer.

La jeune fille avait fait un bon petit repas qui pour une fois n'avait pas été brûlé et il en avait été touché. Car après tout, c'était l'un de ses repas préféré noté dans le carnet de sa mère qu'elle avait tenu de son vivant. Sakura lui avait dit l'avoir trouvé dans l'une des commande de la cuisine et elle lui avait demandé si ça ne le gênais pas qu'elle le possédait. Il avait répondu simplement non et qu'elle pouvait l'utiliser à loisir si elle le désirait. Simple petite conversation qu'ils avaient de temps à autre.

La soirée avait été simple, quelques paroles par-ci, par-là et le brun avait essayé de déchiffrer les prunelles de l'Haruno discrètement. Hélas, sans succès. Elle camouflait bien le tout et il n'arrivait toujours pas à décrypter ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa petite cervelle. Hormis qu'elle avait la sensation de ne servir à rien, il ne savait rien d'autre, étant donné qu'elle ne se confiait pas à lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et il ne cessait de cogiter, _en vain bien malheureusement_.

Il pataugeait, c'était un fait et il n'était pas du genre à poser un milliard de question même s'il lui avait demandé si elle allait bien, si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée. Elle avait répondu simplement avec son tact habituel qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui pour prendre soin d'elle. Si elle ressentait le besoin de dormir elle le ferait. Elle lui avait donc sommé d'arrêter d'être au petit soin avec elle. Ainsi, Sasuke avait deviné qu'elle voulait prouver ne plus avoir besoin de lui, qu'elle était apte à se prendre en charge.

Il n'avait pas insisté, continuant à manger ce qu'elle avait préparer dans le plus grand des silences, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait en rester là. La presser ne servait à rien, être sur son dos non plus. Naruto avait raison, il devait laisser respirer la jeune fille, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Ça faisait à présent partie de son quotidien et le bien être de la fille dont il s'était fortement attaché lui était important.

A présent, il était tard, la soirée était finie, la nouvelle année avait été déclarée et par la fenêtre de sa chambre Sasuke pouvait voir les feux d'artifices tirés dans le ciel par les villageois de Konoha. Le brun n'avait pas proposé à Sakura d'y aller, avant même de poser sa question il savait la réponse, ça ne servait donc à rien d'utiliser sa salive pour rien.

Il avait prit une douche et il se trouvait en caleçon pour tout vêtement sur le corps, couché dans son lit, sur le côté, un bras sous sa tête. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre comme à son habitude et il réfléchissait, _encore_. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que la rose lui parle, pour que tous deux aient une vraie conversation. Il ne comprenait pas l'écart qu'elle mettait entre eux hormis le mal qui la rongeait. Il avait été pourtant clair avec elle, il tenait à elle, il l'aimait alors pourquoi le repousser ? Il ne le savait pas et ça l'agaçait.

Il avait vraiment pensée, une semaine plus tôt après avoir été clair avec elle et après lui avoir fait l'amour qu'ils seraient comme un couple. Même s'il ne savait pas comment des amoureux se comportaient réellement, il avait pensé que certaines choses changeraient entre eux. Il s'était bien leurré, c'était pire qu'avant, pire qu'à sa sortie d'hôpital.

Il ferma doucement ses paupières, cachant de ce fait ses orbes noirs. Elle était là, il l'avait senti. Elle n'était peut-être plus un Shinobi, mais lui oui et sa présence il pouvait donc la détecter. Elle se glissa lentement sous les draps alors que lui, les avaient à sa taille et il l'a senti se coller à peine dans son dos. Par cet acte, il pouvait ressentir les mains tremblotantes de la demoiselle et discrètement il soupira. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle ne lui disait rien. Au moins, elle le touchait même si ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il le désirait.

Combien de fois il n'avait pas voulu l'embrasser depuis une semaine ? La prendre dans ses bras ? La serrer contre son cœur ? Il avait tellement désiré qu'elle se laisse aller tout contre lui, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé un geste à son encontre elle s'était rétractée, s'éloignant de lui. Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout cela, son silence n'avait que trop duré. Il voulait qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur et qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, comme autrefois. A la différence que cette fois, il était réellement là pour elle et qu'il avait enfin des sentiments à son égard.

Il se retourna lentement pour lui faire face et dans l'obscurité il put parfaitement distinguer ses perles vertes qui montraient bien toute la souffrance qu'elle ressentait ainsi qu'une frayeur grandissante. Il savait que quelque chose la préoccupait, qu'elle était tiraillé par dieu sait quoi et si elle ne lui disait, comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Il n'avait pas trop voulu la bousculer pendant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, mais il devait à présent faire quelque chose.

« **Sakura,** commença le brun alors qu'elle était à peine contre son torse.

-**J'ai réfléchis,** lança-t-elle, incertaine.

-**A quoi ?**

-**Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que je retourne chez mes parents…**

-**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

-**Tu serais libéré ainsi, tu pourrais retourner à tes entraînements, à tes missions…**

-**Arrête,** tonna le ténébreux en mettant deux doigts sur les lèvres de la demoiselle. **Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais retourner là-bas, je pensais même que c'était clair ça. Ta place est ici, avec moi.**

-**Mais…** tenta la rose en se reculant et se redressant pour se mettre en position assise. **Tu es toujours là, je te bloque, ce que je te fais est injuste.**

-**Tu te morfonds pour rien, stoppe ça tout de suite,** scanda l'Uchiha en se mettant à côté de l'Haruno, un bras dans le dos de cette dernière. **Je ne m'ouvre pas à n'importe qui et tu le sais très bien alors quand je dis que je tiens à toi ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air.**

-**Je sais bien, mais…**

-**Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je ne veux pas que tu partes tu comprends ? Je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas pour que je puisse t'aider.**

-**Il est là le problème, tu veux toujours m'aider alors que tu as mis ta propre vie en arrêt.**

-**Je n'ai rien mis en arrêt, il y a un moment pour les entraînements et les missions et un autre pour soutenir la femme que j'aime. J'ai fait mon choix et c'est celui d'être auprès de toi. Mais si tu ne me dis rien, on va rester dans l'impasse et tu vas continuer à t'enfoncer dans tes noires pensées et franchement, je veux que ça s'arrête !**

-**Je te l'ai déjà dit ce qui n'allais pas, je ne suis plus bonne à rien.**

-**Tu continues avec la même rengaine, je ne suis pas de cet avis. Tu prends enfin soin de toi, ce qui n'était pas le cas lorsque tu étais encore à l'hôpital et lorsque je t'ai sortis de là. Tu fais même des efforts en tant que femme au foyer et ça, c'est un grand pas en avant. Tu le sais non ?**

-**Et après ?**

-**Quoi après ? Ne me sors pas que c'est tout ce que tu as car je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver.**

-**Mais je n'ai rien d'autre,** scanda la rose en tournant ses prunelles vers Sasuke où des larmes à présent y siégeais pour s'écouler le long de ses joues. **C'est à ça que va ressembler ma vie ? A rester enfermée ici ? Toi qui restes là, mettant ta vie entre parenthèse ? A avoir continuellement cette peur qui me tiraille le ventre ?**

-**Tu vois la vie du mauvais côté, tout pourrais changer si tu le désirais.**

-**Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait changer ? Je ne peux pas travailler, je suis tout le temps fatiguée et la fièvre s'empare de mon corps pour la moindre raison, je n'ai plus rien ! **continua la fleur en éclatant en sanglot, bras sur ses yeux.

-**Ne dis pas ça,** insista le ténébreux tout en enlevant le bras de la jeune fille pour la regarder. **Il suffirait juste que tu fasses un nouveau pas en avant.**

-**Pour faire quoi ?** pleura encore la demoiselle.

-**Sortir, t'aéré, te mêler à nouveau aux villageois, t'ouvrir tout simplement.**

-**Mais…**

-**Je suis là,** continua Sasuke en posant doucement son front sur celui de sa belle. **Je ne veux pas que tu t'enfermes sur toi-même, il faut aller de l'avant et ne pas rester dans cette bulle que tu as dressé autour de toi.**

-**Je ne peux pas faire ça…**

-**Si, tu le peux.**

-**Non, je ne veux pas voir leurs regards de pitié, voir tous ceux avec qui j'ai été à l'académie pour me plaindre de ma position.**

-**Ils n'ont pas pitié, ils sont inquiets pour toi, tout comme moi. Tu as trouvé qu'Hinata avait pitié de toi ?**

-**Non…**

-**Tu vois ? Et Naruto n'attend qu'une chose, que tu lui souris à nouveau, comme avant.**

-**Je n'y arrive plus, je ne suis plus comme lui…**

-**Il s'en fiche, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il t'apprécie, mais pour ce que tu es au fond de ton cœur.**

-**Mais…**

-**Sakura… ma belle… arrête de broyer du noir, tu vas réussir qu'à te faire encore plus de mal.**

-**Mais j'ai peur…** pleura de plus belle Sakura. »

Ni tenant plus, l'Uchiha attira la rose tout à lui pour la coller contre son torse où elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait peur, peut-être de l'inconnu, des préjugés des gens. Elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle et ses cauchemars n'arrangeaient certainement pas son état mental, bien du contraire. Elle devait sûrement se sentir encore plus paumée même si niveau santé elle allait mieux, ce n'était pas le cas pour le reste. Et ça, le brun l'avait parfaitement ressenti. Que faire pour l'aider ? Que dire pour qu'elle entende raison ? Il ne le savait pas, mais ce qu'il savait en cet instant précis c'était qu'il devait être là pour elle et si elle le repoussait, il retournerait à la charge. Cette fois, il n'était pas question qu'elle mette un nouvel écart entre eux alors qu'enfin, elle lui avait un peu parlé.

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait un doux petit surnom pour une fille, mais encore une fois, Sakura n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle était la femme qu'il aimait, celle qu'il voulait aider par tous les moyens, celle qu'il voulait à son quotidien, dans sa vie, chez lui. Il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'elle s'en aille, il le savait pertinemment. Son désir de l'aider était plus fort que tout, pour une fois dans sa vie, il voulait vraiment quelque chose et ça n'avait rien avoir avec de la haine qu'il avait ressenti par le passé ou d'un désir de vengeance.

« **Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là,** chuchota-t-il, espérant que ça l'apaise.

-**Tout me fait peur Sasuke, je ne me reconnais plus et je n'arrive pas à combattre tout ça,** avoua la rose entre ses larmes.

-**Je suis là pour t'aider et te soutenir, mais pour ça tu dois t'ouvrir à moi. Il faut que tu saches qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse ainsi. Laisse-moi t'aider.**

-**Mais… tu ne fais que ça…**

-**Visiblement je n'en fais pas encore assez.** »

Sakura ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à pleurer, elle se sentait si faible moralement et elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle en avait marre de pleurer pour tout et n'importe quoi, d'être si sensible alors que pendant bon nombres d'années elle avait combattu ce côté faible qui était en elle. Elle était forte avant la guerre, ce qui n'était plus le cas à présent. Elle ne cessait de penser, broyant du noir, se demandant ce qu'allais être sa vie dorénavant. Et par-dessus tout, elle ne supportait pas le fait que Sasuke mette sa vie entre parenthèse pour elle alors qu'elle en était certaine, ce mode de vie ne devait certainement pas plaire au jeune homme. Et pourtant, il était encore là, auprès d'elle et à la consoler cette fois-ci.

Le ténébreux, quant à lui, même s'il avait sa peu mouillée par les larmes de la rose, de ses mains il lui redressa le visage et de ses pouces il frotta ses perles salées. Il devait la remuer tout en la soutenant, c'était assez difficile pour lui, mais au contact de la jeune fille, souvent il s'adoucissait. Sakura avait cette capacité avec lui et même si avant il n'aimait pas ça, à présent ça ne le dérangeais aucunement.

« **Ta vie est devant toi, même si tu n'es plus un Shinobi, même si ton corps ne te permettra plus de travailler. On n'a pas besoin de ça, je suis là pour nous deux, tu peux te reposer sur mes épaules sans état d'âme.**

-**Mais…**

-**Non, laisse-moi finir,** coupa le brun. **Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, que tu te sens inutile, mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu dois juste envisager ton avenir autrement, même si c'est dur. Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, je ne peux pas ressentir ce que tu ressens, mais je peux être là pour toi. Tu peux me crier dessus si tu le désire, m'injurier si ça peut te permettre de te sentir mieux, mais tu dois t'ouvrir, aller de l'avant car dans le cas contraire, tu vas t'engouffrer dans une noirceur où tu ne pourras pas en sortir et ça, je ne veux pas que ça arrive.**

-**Mais que veux-tu que je fasse de ma vie à présent ? Je n'ai plus rien !**

-**Si, tu m'as moi, ta famille, tes amis et puis, ma proposition tiens toujours.**

- **Quelle proposition ?**

-**Tu le fais exprès ?** questionna Sasuke, sourire en coin. »

Il ne fallut que deux secondes à la rose pour percuter les paroles de son compagnon et dans la pénombre de la pièce elle se mit à rougir. Elle s'écarta même du ténébreux et de ce fait, les mains de ce dernier ne se retrouvèrent plus sur ses joues. Lentement, mais d'une légèrement pression, il prit celle de la jeune fille dans les siennes alors qu'elle avait baissé la tête.

« **Je ne sais pas…** répondit finalement la jeune fille.

-**J'étais sérieux et je le suis toujours.**

- **Tu ne resteras pas indéfiniment avec moi…**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Moi je suis persuadé du contraire.**

-**Comment peux-tu l'être ?**

-**Tu veux une preuve ?**

-**Quelle genre de preuve ?** demanda la rose en relevant la tête qui avait cessé de pleurer à présent. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se lâchait des yeux et le cœur des deux pompaient dans leurs poitrines. Sasuke n'y avait pas encore pensé et l'idée venait juste de lui sauter aux yeux. Peut-être qu'avec cette demande-là, elle le prendrait au sérieux et peut-être qu'enfin, ensemble, ils pourraient tourner une nouvelle page pour que Sakura commence à aller mieux. _Du moins il l'espérait du plus profond de son cœur_.

Dans un premier temps il lui caressa d'abord la joue du dos de la main, subitement, il était confiant. Ils avaient enfin une conversation et la fleur s'ouvrait légèrement à lui. Il devait saisir la perche au vol tout en espérant ne pas à nouveau avoir un refus de sa belle, ce qui lui comprimerait certainement la poitrine si elle le faisait. Il inclina légèrement la tête et frôla les lèvres de la jeune fille. Une bouche qu'il désirait embrasser depuis plusieurs jours, mais il ne voulait pas brûler les étapes, ça ne servirait à rien. Il chuchota donc deux petits mots qui feraient certainement tout leur poids.

« **Epouse-moi.**

-**Quoi ?** se choqua la rose, reculant légèrement son visage. **Tu es sérieux ?**

-**Plus que jamais, je te donne une preuve de ma loyauté ainsi.**

-**Mais…** commença Sakura, complètement perdue par cette subite demande.

-**Je te protégerais, je subviendrais à nos besoins et si tu le désires, je t'offrirais une famille.**

-**Je…**

-**Ne me repousse pas Sakura, c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir.**

-**Et si tu regrettes après ?**

-**Ça ne sera pas le cas, je suis sûr de moi.**

-**Mais… je ne peux rien t'apporter…**

-**Si, tu m'apporterais une présence, comblant ma solitude et l'amour d'une famille.** »

Sakura détourna la tête plus que rougissante à présent, les lèvres pincées. Son cerveau marchait à vive allure alors que déjà elle était instable mentalement. La première fois que Sasuke lui avait proposé de lui faire un bébé elle avait été vexée dans son égo. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait eut l'impression qu'il avait balancé ça rien que pour lui donner un but, utilisant de ce fait son corps sans pour autant faire attention à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle avait déclinée sa proposition assez mesquinement et elle avait regrettée par la suite, n'ayant pas un mauvais fond dans son cœur.

Mais cette fois la donne était différente, il proposait de l'épouser, de lui offrir un toit, une famille… Elle n'avait pas encore visualisé ça sous cet angle même si être femme au foyer la rebutait encore légèrement. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire en fait, elle était émue de ce que le brun lui proposait et elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment avait-il pu s'attacher à elle à ce point-là ? Comment avait-il changé aussi vite ? Car elle devait bien se l'avouer, l'homme qu'il était devenu n'avait rien avoir avec celui qu'il était avant la guerre. C'était un changement radical et par moment ça la déboussolait quand même.

Elle senti qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour ensuite la caler à l'arrière de sa nuque, elle le regarda de ce fait, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que celui de l'Uchiha n'était pas en reste non plus, pompant à vive allure dans sa cage thoracique. Les émeraudes de la jeune fille brillaient d'une certaine lueur et Sasuke aimait bien s'y plonger. Ainsi, il avait la sensation de pouvoir lire en elle, comme par le passé et ce qu'il voyait là, en ce moment, _c'était le doute_.

« **Arrête de réfléchir, **chuchota le jeune homme. **Prends ce qui vient sans chercher le pour et le contre.**

-**Sasuke…**

-**Je sais que tu es encore perdue, que tu te sens inutile et que tu ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire. Moi je veux t'offrir la stabilité, une épaule sur laquelle tu peux pleurer si tu le désir, une aide, un soutien, une famille. Il ne tient qu'à toi pour avoir ça, il te suffit d'accepter et je te montrerais ce que je ressens pour toi du mieux que je peux.**

-**C'est quelque chose que tu n'arrives pas à montrer…**

-**Tu crois ?**

-**J'en suis sûre…**

-**Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait alors la semaine dernière ?** »

Tout en le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, le cœur ne se calmant nullement, la rose entrouvrit ses lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle savait de quoi il parlait, c'était de la fois où tous deux avaient fais l'amour et depuis elle n'avait plus osé le toucher même si la tentation avait été très forte. Elle se sentait mal aussi, alors elle avait mit un écart entre eux. Pourtant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dans les bras de cet homme. Son cœur débordait d'amour pour lui, même si elle ne lui montrait rien. Ses sentiments étaient toujours là, plus forts que jamais, mais son mal être et son angoisse grandissante prenait le dessus à chaque fois. Du coup, elle ne montrait rien au jeune homme et rien n'était encore très clair dans sa tête, même après la demande de Sasuke.

Elle sentit une petite pression sur sa bouche, un léger souffle chaud et son cœur s'emballa bien plus rapidement du coup. Le brun venait d'incliner la tête à nouveau pour sceller leurs lèvres et la rose ne le repoussa nullement. Elle glissa simplement ses doigts fins sur le torse du jeune homme qui frissonna sous ce touché anodin et de ce fait, il la rapprocha de lui, étant encouragé par son geste. Sa main était toujours derrière la nuque de la fleur qui lui permit de l'avancer vers lui et l'autre se glissa dans le dos de sa belle, sous le haut qu'elle portait et qui lui appartenait. Elle ne se décollait pas de ses fringues et il adorait ça, il trouvait que sa la sillait à merveille même si c'était trop large pour son corps.

D'un mouvement de langue, il passa le barrage pour la glisser dans la bouche de la demoiselle qui se laissait faire, elle se laissait même aller contre son corps viril alors qu'il la sentait encore quelque peu incertaine. Suivant la cadence, il la bascula doucement sur le lit pour qu'il puisse se retrouver au-dessus d'elle et il l'embrassa avec passion. Enfin elle ne s'écartait plus de lui, enfin elle se dirigeait vers lui, c'était donc à lui d'assurer pour la suite. Espérant ce coup-ci que le lendemain elle ne se rétracte pas comme elle l'avait la semaine d'avant.

Suivant son instinct, alors que Sasuke l'embrassait avec frénésie et qu'elle se sentait emmener dans un tourbillon délicieux, Sakura glissa ses doigts à l'arrière de la nuque du brun pour ensuite les passer dans ses mèches corbeaux. Elle aimait leur texture, pouvoir le toucher même si elle se faisait encore légèrement timide. Sentir le corps de l'Uchiha contre le sien lui donnait comme une certaine force, ça la remettait quelque peu en confiance même si c'était encore le fouillis dans sa tête.

Peut-être que Sasuke avait raison, peut-être qu'elle pensait trop, pesant le pour et le contre, ne comprenant pas telle ou telle chose, se remettant sans cesse en question. Peut-être qu'elle devait prendre les choses comme elles venaient comme il venait de le dire sans pour autant broyer du noir. C'était sûrement ça qui la braquait, elle ne savait pas à vrai dire.

En ce moment même, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, le baiser de Sasuke l'emmenait dans une magie qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, qu'elle avait connue une semaine plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait fait sienne. Ses doigts qui couraient sur sa délicate peau, sous le vêtement la faisant frissonner d'une façon alléchante. Tout d'un coup, entre les mains du brun, elle se sentait revivre, comme ramener à la vie alors qu'elle n'avait été que dans un tourbillon ou question, peur et mal être avait tourbillonné en elle.

A bout de souffle, Sasuke s'écarta légèrement de la tête de sa compagne, la redressant au dessus de celle de Sakura et ils se sondèrent de leurs yeux. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson à un rythme effréné et le ténébreux n'avait qu'une envie, faire de celle qu'il aimait sienne, mais pas sans son consentement. Il la savait fragile, légèrement instable émotionnellement et il ne voulait en aucun cas faire quelque chose qui pourrait par la suite la faire se rétracter. Même si tout avait été clair entre eux, c'était même la deuxième fois qu'il mettait les choses à plat, mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait la rassurer plus d'une fois. Pour lui qui n'aimait pas se répéter c'était bien sa veine, mais pour que la rose se sente mieux et le croit, il était prêt à le faire, allant contre sa personnalité.

« **Tu me laisse continuer ?** questionna le ténébreux. »

Pour seule réponse, la fleur hocha simplement la tête, les mots ayant subitement disparut. Elle désirait qu'il continue à balader ses doigts sur elle, à l'embrasser, elle se sentait importante quand il la touchait de cette façon. Et même si par le passé elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible un jour, elle était contente que Sasuke tienne à elle comme il le disait et qu'il concrétisait le tout par les gestes.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le brun plaqua doucement à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de l'Haruno, pour l'heure il n'y avait plus de place pour la parole, il devait agir. Elle n'avait certes pas répondu à sa demande, elle ne lui avait pas dit l'aimer, mais s'il pouvait la toucher, c'était qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Leur discussion reprendrait le lendemain, il s'en faisait le serment.

_Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait plus se contenir, il ne voulait plus blablater, il la désirait corps et âme, tout simplement_…


End file.
